One Month with The Actor
by AiSiYA
Summary: Berawal dari kesialan yang mengharuskan Sakura mengganti rugi miniatur rusak milik pria bernama Sasori seharga 200.000 yen. Jangka waktu yang mepet membuat Sakura mencari pekerjaan dengan segala cara. Khususnya saat harus rela bekerja sebagai pembantu di apartemen mewah milik sang aktor terkenal, Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya satu bulan, lalu Sakura akan pergi./CHAP 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena chapter ini sudah dihapus dan itu akan berlaku pada semua fanfic lainnya yang saya buat (dilakukan secara bertahap). Karena untuk beberapa alasan, saya sekarang sudah berpindah ke wattpad sehingga semua cerita saya akan saya post di sana dan mulai mencoba untuk lebih produktif lagi. sekali lagi saya mohon maaf dan terima kasih karena sudah mendukung saya selama kurang lebih 3 tahun ini di** **  
**

fyi, jika ingin baca cerita di wattpad saya user namenya: **aicchi_**  
jangan lupa follow yaa :


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura harus menangani dua orang dalam satu masalah. Temannya, Ino dan Tenten, sekarang tidak lebih seperti seorang anak kecil yang ditinggal ibunya. Terlalu berlebihan menangisi hal yang tidak penting.

Apa yang dunia katakan jika zaman menjadi terbalik. Ketika yang seharusnya hanya sekedar penunjang, menjadi kebutuhan kuat. Seperti saat melihat seseorang dari balik kaca datar hingga membuatnya sangat diidolakan seolah mengenalnya dengan baik.

Seperti Sasuke Uchiha, contohnya.

Padahal ada sesuatu yang tak kasatmata dari penglihatan. Kain penghalang yang menutupi identitas dan sifat sebenarnya. Hal di mana kelebihan yang diperjualkan untuk media hiburan. Semuanya harus ditutupi untuk kesenangan para penggemar, yang sudah di- setting . Bersikap manis seolah itu adalah cerminan diri yang sebenarnya. _Well_ , tidak semuanya sebenarnya.

Jika hanya sekedar, mungkin Sakura akan memaklumi. Hal yang wajar untuk manusia mengagumi seseorang dari segala aspek. Hanya sekedar untuk mengagumi. Bukan kebutuhan untuk mengagumi.

Lagipula ini adalah sekolah, bukan tempat untuk ajang menangis massal. Mungkin hanya Sukara yang memiliki kadar kewarasan yang normal di sini, dan semua teman perempuannya adalah maniak ketampanan. Kecuali siswa laki-laki yang berlagak seperti hari ini adalah hari biasa di sekolah.

Sama seperti adegan di opera sabun, hampir semua teman perempuan satu kelasnya menangis bombai, uring-uringan, sampai ada yang berlakon melankolis. Terlalu dramatis untuk tingkah laku yang dibuat-buat.

Padahal baru kemarin Sasuke mengklarifikasi bahwa Sakura yang akan menjadi pembantu di apartemen. Itupun hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Tidak ada siapapun di sana waktu itu, Sakura sangat yakin.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kemarin ia pergi dari gang tempat terakhir bertemu Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di rumah ia langsung mengecek acara televisi. Tidak ada berita heboh tentang paparazi yang menemukan sang idola bersama gadis sekolahan tengah berduaan di gang sepi dan gelap, atau memotret foto kebersamaannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi, Sakura berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja besok, akan tetap sama.

Kabar baru saja merebak ketika manajer Sasuke, Deidara, memberitahukan jika seleksi kedua dibatalkan karena Sasuke Uchiha memilih sendiri pembantu apartemennya. Baru saja tadi pagi di situs twitter dan instagram page Uchiha Sasuke, kata Ino.

Dari 50 wanita yang sudah siap berada di seleksi kedua, tidak ada yang dipilih karena batal. Padahal masih ada satu seleksi lagi untuk memilih orang yang cocok menjadi pembantu aktor terkenal itu. Hal yang begitu rumit hanya untuk mencari wanita yang bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Seperti ajang pencarian bakat saja.

Sakura tidak menyangka jika kejadiannya akan sangat mengejutkan seperti sekarang. Berita itu bagai viral di kalangan perempuan, khususnya remaja, yang tidak menerima jika Sasuke memilih sendiri pembantunya. Pasti akan ada spekulasi yang bertebaran jika pembantu yang dipilih langsung oleh Sasuke adalah teman wanitanya, atau bahkan kekasih.

"Jika saja pembantu sialan itu tidak dipilih langsung oleh Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak akan seperti ini, kok!"

Ino sesunggukan. Menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, nampaknya masih kesal.

Sudah dari tadi Sakura menunggu acara tangis-tangisan ini selesai. Ia tidak mau melihat bagaimana keadaan di luar, ataupun di halaman sekolah, pasti di sana ada lebih banyak perempuan yang patah hati.

Bahkan Sakura hampir gila memikirkannya. Ada lebih banyak pria, dan kenapa semuanya hanya memandang Uchiha Sasuke seperti mereka tidak menemukan pria lain lagi di dunia. _Well_ , setidaknya berikan kesempatan untuk aktor lain. Penyakit penggemar memang sangat kronis.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya. Kuharap dia lebih cantik dari pada aku."

Tenten tidak menangis. Hampir. Matanya berbingai memerah dengan cairan bening menggenangi pelupuk mata. Bahkan seorang seperti Tenten yang memiliki sisi feminim kurang, juga kepincut dengan pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Awas saja jika aku tahu kalau aku lebih cantik dari pembantu sialan itu. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu agar wajahnya 'menjadi' cantik!"

Ino menimpal. Nadanya terdengar marah dan penuh dendam. Giginya bergemelutuk, kedua tangannya mengepal di atas meja. Berharap saja agar kursi yang diduduki Ino tidak hancur karena tekanan yang diberikan oleh tubuhnya yang mengeras.

Sakura sempat terbatuk pelan saat mendengarnya, tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Padahal tersangka yang dibicarakan berada di radius sangat dekat di antara mereka berdua, Sakura sendiri tentunya.

Ini seperti sindiran secara tidak langsung untuk Sakura.

Ternyata benar isi syarat yang ada di selebaran itu nomor 5; "Jangan pernah beritahu orang lain kalau kau yang terpilih. Itu jika kau tidak ingin organ wajahmu berpindah di tempat yang tidak semestinya".

Tidak main-main jika syarat itu memang fakta. Terbukti jika, Deidara, yang membuat selebaran itu sudah memprediksnya.

Sekarang nasib ke depan Sakura berada di mulutnya sendiri. Sedikit saja lidahnya bergerak, salah berucap, bisa-bisa ia berakhir di rumah sakit. Pepatah memang selalu benar.

Sakura berpikir ke mode khayalan yang lebih tinggi. Masih kurang jika masuk rumah sakit, mungkin kaki dan lengannya hanya akan menggunakan gips dan lehernya memakai servikal collar. Beberapa bulan mungkin akan sembuh atau sedikit menyisakan bekas di sana.

Ini bukan hal biasa hingga ia membayangkan pada suatu tempat ada banyak penggemar Sasuke yang menyiksanya. Ruangan yang gelap dan lembab, dengan ribuan atau bahkan jutaan perempuan maniak—termasuk Ino dan teman-teman yang lain. Runcingan mata yang tajam, senyum miring siap menerkam, wajah menyerupai pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Sakura bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Napasnya harus tetap teratur agar tidak ada yang curiga.

"Aku mempunyai sugesti jika pembantu itu andal merayu," ucap Tenten, kali ini ia lebih kuat. Suaranya kembali seperti 20 menit lalu.

"Kupikir pembantu itu memiliki kemiripan dengan Amanda Seyfried, hanya spekulasi saja. Kau tahu, kan, Sasuke- _kun_ pernah bilang saat di _meet and great_ dalam promosi film perdananya jika dia mengidolakan artis itu." Dari nadanya Ino nampak kesal ketika menyebutkan nama artis yang baru pertama kali Sakura dengar.

Tenten mengangguk sangat pasti. Ujung dagu perempuan tomboy itu menyatu dengan sisi atas kursi, sebagai sandaran kepala. Begitu bersemangat hingga Tenten harus membalikkan badannya untuk bercerita dengan Ino yang bertempat duduk tepat di belakangnya nomor dua.

Mungkin karena teman satu bangkunya, Karui, absen hari ini jadi Tenten membagi kesedihannya bersama teman penyuka satu idola, seperti Ino.

Tentu saja Sakura bukan orang yang tepat. Ia lebih memilih mendengarkan. Toh, tidak ada yang menanyainya, karena satu kelas tahu hanya Sakura yang tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan sebelum bertemu orang aslinya, ia tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke Uchiha, dan mungkin Sakura memang harus sering menonton televisi.

Di saat teman-temannya asyik menonton film yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke, Sakura malah fokus memecahkan rumus Fisika.

"Aku akan terus menangani kasus ini!" seru Ino.

"Jelas. Sampai aku yakin jika dia memang lebih cantik dari kita." Tenten menyetujui.

"Atau bahkan seharusnya kita menyusup saja ke apartemen Sasuke- _kun_. Lalu kita culik pembantunya."

Sakura ternganga mendengar kalimat nekad dari Ino. Sekarang apalagi yang diperlihatkan dua wajah mengerikan itu. Ino malah memberikan senyum seperti seorang psikopat ke arah Tenten.

Tenten sempat memikirkan sesuatu setelahnya, seperti berpikir untuk merancang rencana, lalu semuanya buyar saat suatu hal mengingatkannya. "Harus kuingatkan jika apartemen itu berada di kalangan selebriti dan pejabat. Pasti sangat ketat dan mempunyai kamera di setiap dinding ruangan. Lagipula, aktor terkenal seperti Sasuke- _kun_ tidak mungkin jika tidak mempunyai bodyguard ."

Ino nampak terkejut sejenak. Ia mengangguk; berpikir jika apa yang dikatakan Tenten memang realistis, pemikiran mereka menjadi sama persis. Di saat seperti ini, pikiran Tenten memang lebih rasional ketimbang penggemar Sasuke yang lain.

Sakura pikir ini akan mudah jika melewatinya dalam jangka waktu satu bulan. Hanya sampai akhir bulan April, dan semua urusannya selesai. Sakura tidak akan lagi bertemu Uchiha Sasuke, dan merubahnya seolah tidak ada cerita di mana gadis biasa berada dalam satu apartemen dengan aktor tampan terkenal.

Hanya saja, pemikirannya berubah untuk sekarang. Bukan perkara mudah menghindari penggemar Sasuke yang memiliki sifat _over_ -fanatik. Jika dosisnya sudah berlebihan, maka dampaknya akan sangat bahaya. Sama bahayanya dengan penggemar Sasuke.

Bahkan Sakura juga harus berhati-hati dengan teman satu bangkunya. Tidak dapat dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ino saat mengetahuinya sendiri; teman yang dipercayanya ternyata adalah orang yang paling ingin ia bunuh.

Sakura tidak ingin memikirkan itu terlalu jauh.

Padahal ini adalah hari pertama Sakura berkerja sebagai pembantu. Malah tadi malam ia begitu senang karena sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sudah memilih pakaian apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk pergi ke kawasan para orang-orang elit. Ia berpikir mungkin saja ada banyak pengalaman ketika berada di sana. Tapi sekarang, minatnya berkurang drastis.

Berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri adalah satu hal yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Semuanya sudah terlambat jika sekarang melakukannya, akan ada banyak masalah untuk orang lain. Apalagi Deidara yang sudah membatalkan semua seleksi, yang ada malah prioritas ketenaran Sasuke menjadi buruk karenanya.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat Ino dan Tenten yang memandangnya bingung, mereka sudah tidak lagi menangis.

Sakura tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia duduk mematung dengan pandangan kosong lurus ke depan.

Sakura sedikit membasahi tenggorokannya, dan tersenyum palsu. "Kurasa, ya. Ya, kurasa memang begitu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Dan letak kesalahannya ada pada cara bicaranya yang berputar-putar, sedikit gugup mengucapkan kata per kata. Ini bisa dilihat ketika Ino begitu serius memandangi Sakura.

"Kau terlihat pucat." Ino mengajukan.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Kedua tangannya melambai di udara memberikan pesan 'itu tidak benar' atas pernyataan Ino. Walaupun sebenarnya ia agak sedikit pusing.

"Kau gugup, Sakura." Kali ini Tenten yang bicara.

Sakura kembali menelan saliva-nya. Bahkan sekarangpun terasa bahwa dirinya berada di tempat menuju kematian. Ini hanya awal, dan ia mulai ketakutan jika apa yang dibayangkannya barusan akan nyata. Tamatlah riwayatnya.

Sakura mulai berhalusinasi jika dua orang di hadapannya ini adalah malaikat yang akan menuntunnya ke jalan neraka. Sumpah demi apapun, Sakura mulai berkeringat sekarang.

"Sakura kau masih bernapas?" tanya Tenten.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Ino mendekat. Sebelah punggung tangan Ino berada di kening Sakura, sebelahnya lagi di keningnya sendiri. "Ya ampun. Sakura, kurasa jidatmu tambah lebar!" Ino mencoba melucon, tapi tidak berdampak apapun untuk Sakura. Malah Tenten yang tertawa cekikikan. "Tapi aku benar, kok, jidatmu panas, Sakura."

Sakura baru bisa mengembalikan tarikan napasnya. Ia langsung menggeleng, "aku tidak apa-apa. Seriusan."

"Kau melamun. Tadi kau dengar, tidak?"

"Sedikit."

"Memangnya kami bicara apa tadi?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Tenten mendecak, lalu menggeleng-geleng, "kau seperti seorang yang tertangkap basah, Sakura."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau seperti seseorang yang kami bicarakan." Tiba-tiba suara Tenten berubah horor dan misterius, "terbukti saat kau menyebutkan nama Uchiha Sasuke dengan rasa terintimidasi."

Saat itu juga aliran darah Sakura berhenti. Pembuluh darahnya terasa tersumbat, karena jantung yang memompanya terhenti. Seperti saat berada di tempat paling tinggi, adrenalinnya tergugah untuk terus berkerja.

Sakura sangat takut hingga tangannya gemetar, rasanya ingin pipis sekarang juga. Urinnya mungkin sudah berada di ujung untuk keluar.

Tenten bukan jagonya berlagak seperti Edward Cullen yang bisa membaca pikiran, atau mungkin seperti Alice Cullen yang bisa membaca masa depan secara subjektif seperti yang ada di film kesukaan Ino. Sakura mencoba menyangkal, tapi hatinya berpikir jika Tenten mengetahui apa yang ia sembunyikan.

Ino sedikit kesal dengan Tenten, menatap gadis itu dengan lirikan tajam. "Jangan bercanda begitu, Tenten! Lihat, wajah Sakura semakin pucat."

Tenten malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seperti yang ia lakukan adalah lelucon biasa. Rasa sedihnya beberapa menit lalu hilang begitu saja.

Sakura menarik napasnya lalu membuang muka. Ia tidak mau memikirkan semerah apa wajahnya sekarang karena peredaran darahnya terasa cepat menjalar ke pipi. Tapi dalam hati ia merasa sangat lega dengan fakta Tenten yang hanya bercanda.

Seharusnya Sakura tidak bersikap segugup ini. Seharusnya ia tahu Tenten hanya bergurau, tapi itu sangat tidak lucu saat kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk mendengarkan lelucon. Jika keadaan berbeda, mungkin Sakura akan melemparkan buku tebal ke arah Tenten, atau malah ikut tertawa bersama.

Ini hanya perlu waktu dan kesabaran untuk Sakura. Semuanya akan berlalu, di mana akan ada hari-hari miliknya yang kembali normal; memikirkan seputar kehidupan biasa seperti anak remaja pada umumnya, lalu diterima di Universitas favoritnya.

Hanya itu yang Sakura inginkan. Kehidupan bahagia di masa depannya kelak. Cukup lucu jika dipikirkan, dan Sakura melakukannya untuk menghibur diri. Jika terlalu larut dalam masalah, mungkin ia akan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa.

Kali ini Sakura harus melewati masa kelamnya dulu sebagai pembantu. Pembantu dari seorang aktor tanpa dan terkenal yang digilai perempuan seantero Jepang—oke, sekarang Sakura mulai melebih-lebihkan, mungkin.

Perlu waktu 15 menit untuk bersiap-siap. Jam 15.00 waktu pulang sekolah, dan waktu setengah jam untuk pulang ke rumah lalu pergi ke kawasan Minamiazabu.

Hanya menggunakan _cardigan_ sepinggul yang dipadukan dengan tank top putih dan celana _skinny jeans_ , Sakura mencoba tampil santai. Walaupun sebenarnya gaya ini—sangat—bukan tampilan Sakura.

Jika di rumah mungkin ia akan tampil apa adanya, dan sekarang Sakura sudah mencoba untuk terlihat feminim. Lagipula _cardigan_ sangat cocok untuk awal-awal minggu musim semi yang masih terasa dingin.

Sakura berhenti untuk memandang gedung yang luas dan tinggi di hadapannya. Sangat mewah dan berkelas. Matanya menyipit melihat ke ujung atas gedung, mencoba menghitung berapa puluh lantai meskipun Sakura hanya bisa berspekulasi jika tinggi apartemen ini bisa mengalahkan hotel Burj Al arab di Dubai.

Di dinding luar gedung pasir putih itu tertulis "THE HOUSE Minami Azabu" berwarna hitam yang diukir terpisah.

Sampai sekarangpun ia tak habis pikir jika sebentar lagi akan memasuki ruangan yang mungkin membuat Sakura tersesat saking luasnya.

Tarik napas, lalu keluarkan.

Sakura membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk lebih banyak mengambil oksigen. Sekarang ia menjadi gugup dan pesimis. Kakinya yang menggunakan sepatu _ankle boots_ menjadi bergetar; memaksanya untuk lari dan pergi ke rumah.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Sakura bukan tipe orang yang begitu saja mundur. Ini hanyalah karena gedung yang tidak seimbang dengan cara berpakaiannya. Orang-orang di sini sama berkelasnya dengan gedung ini. Jadi, mungkin ini hanya masalah kesetaraan.

Pagar itu jauh lebih tinggi dari pada tubuh Sakura. Terbuat dari baja nirkarat berwarna oranye tembaga dengan pola bunga yang rumit; diujung pola membentuk satu sudut runcing. Bahkan tampak depan saja luas halamannya seperti di sekolah Sakura; di bagian Utara halaman ada tempat parkir mobil yang cukup memadai—seperti tempat parkir mobil di _mall_ besar.

Sakura hampir menjerit ketika tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang penyanyi solo Jepang, Anko Mitarasi. Wanita cantik itu berjalan diiringi manajer serta asisten artis—yang cara berpakaiannya lebih pintar ketimbang Sakura—dan beberapa bodyguard berseragam hitam.

Sakura pernah mendengarkan lagu Anko Mitarasi di radio atau menonton acara panggungnya di televisi. Sepertinya wanita itu ada acara manggung sekarang. Terbukti ketika manejernya begitu tergesa-gesa membuka pintu gedung apartemen; Sakura yang sebenarnya hendak masuk langsung memundurkan langkah memberi jalan.

Oh, sekarang berikan waktu untuk Sakura terpana sejenak. Beberapa detik tidak masalah untuk menampakkan wajah norak, toh, tidak ada yang memerhatikan karena orang-orang di sini seperti tengah dikejar waktu.

Kalangan pebisnis lebih dominan, dengan jas hitam legam yang mewah dan licin—entah perlu berapa lama menyetrikanya.

Pantas saja para pebisnis lebih menguasai kawasan ini; tempat ini sangat pas untuk bertemu para klien atau menyimpan pasangan gelap. Dunia usaha memang sangat kejam dari pada kebohongan para selebiriti.

Sakura tidak dapat memilih kata apa yang bisa mewakili segala keindahan dan kemegahan yang disajikan. Satu kata mungkin tidak akan cukup; karena akan ada kata demi kata berkesinambungan untuk melengkapi kalimat penjabaran kesempurnaannya.

Hanya mereka para orang kaya, yang peka terhadap segala kesempurnaan duniawi, tinggal di tempat seperti bagaimana hanya inilah yang paling indah.

Sakura pernah pergi ke tempat mewah sebelumnya. Seperti mall, mungkin. Tapi tidak ada yang seperti ini. Pantas saja kalau harga yang diberikan sangat fantastis. Berani taruhan, Sakura yakin jika harga apartemen ini lebih dari 1 miliar yen.

Bahkan hanya berada di lobi seperti saat ini membuat Sakura merasa menjadi orang yang paling kecil. Ini seperti berada di tempat di mana hanya ada kau—orang biasa—dan para orang-orang petinggi negara. Sakura merasakannya sekarang, ia menjadi segan. Kesamaannya hanyalah mereka makhul Tuhan dan makanan pokoknya juga nasi.

Perlu seleksi ketat untuk menjadi resepsionis di sini. Lihat saja para wanita berambut pirang itu—hanya sebagian resepsionis lokal berambut hitam—tatanan berbusananya yang begitu formal dan elegan; jaket jas hitam dan kemeja yang licin. Sakura merasa lebih rendah.

Wanita pirang yang berdiri di sebelah wanita berambut blonde tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

"Aku mencari kamar apartemen seseorang di sini." Sakura ikut tersenyum, bersyukur jika salah satu di antara wanita cantik ini mengerti masalahnya. Lebih baik karena Sakura tidak perlu mengeluarkan keahlian dalam berbahasa inggris—para resepsionis berambut pirang di sini lebih seperti orang Amerika dan Swedia—yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, di sini masih ada tersisa kamar, sebenarnya. Apakah sudah ada janji dengan pemilik kamar?"

"Iya, begitulah."

"Bisa berikan namanya atau informasi pemilik apartemen?"

"Ya." Suara Sakura terdengar serak. "Apartemen Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura terdiam, memandangi wajah wanita pirang yang terlihat menahan sesuatu di sudut bibirnya. Wanita berambut blonde menyikunya, memberi peringatan. Seandainya hanya ada mereka berdua, mungkin wanita pirang itu akan mengejeknya. Baiklah, rasa kagumnya tadi hilang sudah.

"Di sini ada dua nama Sasuke dan hanya satu yang bermarga Uchiha."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Wanita pirang itu tampak tidak yakin. Bola matanya yang tadi tertuju ke buku daftar nama kini menatap Sakura. Rasa geli terpancar dari mata biru terangnya, menilai Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga wajah. "Mmm, baiklah."

"Mungkin ini bisa meyakinkan." Sakura melambaikan kunci _card_ di tangannya. "Aku perlu tahu nomor kamar apartemen milik Uchiha Sasuke- _san_."

Wanita itu melengkungkan keningnya, lalu tersentak.

Sakura merasa menang atas apa yang ia tunjukkan. Wanita itu kentara sekali terkejutnya. Tinggal tunggu saja kata apa yang akan dikeluarkan dari mulutnya yang sedikit menganga itu.

" _Yeah_ , begini, aku suruhan dari ibu Sasuke- _san_ , maksudku sepupu jauhnya, begitulah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin diberikan nyonya Uchiha."

Sembaranglah tentang sepupu jauh; tentang betapa tidak pantasnya cara berpakaian Sakura jika mengaku-ngaku menjadi sepupu Sasuke. Itu tidak penting; yang terpenting adalah meyakinkan wanita yang sekarang tiba-tiba membisu ini. Oh, lihatlah, sekarang siapa yang norak.

"Baiklah." Wanita itu bangun dari lamunan pendeknya. Ia kembali memandang daftar nama di jurnal besar, "Uchiha Sasuke, nomor kamar 025 lantai 10. Kau bisa naiki life yang ada di sebelah sana."

Wanita itu menunjuk ke lift yang ada di sebelah kanan dekat pot besar dengan bahan porcelain. Tentu saja pot itu sangat mewah dengan ukiran burung dan pola abstrak menambah kesan artistik. Pot itu diisi dengan tanaman hydrangea.

"Trims." Sakura tersenyum samar.

Sasuke memang harus pergi ke tempat terkutuk karena membuat hal seperti ini menjadi besar untuk Sakura. Hanya perlu memberitakukan nomor dan lantai berapa, itu seperti hal keramat jika mengucapkannya. Terkutuklah segala kepopuleran milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Perlu banyak langkah untuk bisa sampai ke lift sebelah kanan, tentu saja karena lobinya sangat luas.

Inilah buktinya jika tidak fasih bahasa inggris, kalimat tata cara penggunaan lift menggunakan bahasa inggris. Sialan. Tidak ada tulisan romaji di sini. Tulisan bahasa inggris itu berwarna hitam dengan huruf kapital.

Sakura memerlukan waktu beberapa detik untuk menerjemahkan setiap kata dan menggabungkannya menjadi kalimat. Kabar baiknya adalah ia cukup mengerti beberapa sukukata yang memberi tahu cara penggunaan lift.

Sakura bingung bagaimana caranya membuka pintu lift besar ini. Tombolnya sangat banyak, dan pastinya ada beberapa alat yang tidak ia mengerti kegunaannya.

"Buka dulu lift-nya; tombol simbol _up_ atau _down_ sesuai tujuan."

Sakura langsung terlonjak mendengar suara serak dari seseorang di belakangnya.

Seorang pria; dengan jas hitam licin dan kemeja putih bergaris-garis biru, berdiri sambil menenteng tas kerjanya.

Sakura salah tingakah. Pria itu sepertinya geli melihat tingkah norak Sakura hanya karena sebuah lift. Lihat saja salah satu sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terangkat.

Menyelipkan anak rambut di belakang telinga adalah hal yang pertama Sakura lakukan jika gugup. "Aku mau ke lantai 10."

"Kebetulan, kamar apartemenku juga ada di lantai 10. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus. Pria ini seperti memberi ejekan dari balik bantuan yang murahan. Seandainya bisa, mungkin Sakura akan langsung masuk ke dalam lift dan menendang bokong pria yang sayangnya tampan itu.

Sakura menurut juga, ia menekan tombol dengan simbol _up_. Lift terbuka. Hal yang buruk adalah ia bersama pria berambut coklat panjang ini selama beberapa menit di dalamnya.

"Ingin mencoba?"

Sakura terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang pria ini ucapkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Pria itu sepertinya menyerah, dan melakukannya sendiri.

Ia mengeluarkan kunci _card_ , mendekatkannya pada alat sensor di dalam lift—dekat tombol-tombol lantai tujuan. Pria itu menggoyang-goyangkan kunci _card_ di depan layar sensor dan mengetuknya sekali. Lampu sensor sekilas menampilkan warna hijau, dan mengeluarkan bunyi 'tit' sekali. Saat itulah tangannya yang halus namun kaku menekan tombol lantai 10. Lift pun tertutup.

Sakura berpikir mungkin jarak ini cukup dekat, padahal hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift dan masih ada tempat untuk menjauh. Tapi Sakura tidak acuh, lagi pula ia tidak akan bertemu pria dengan mata langka seputih mutiara itu lagi nanti.

"Aku baru melihatmu di sini." Pria itu membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura menoleh, akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering bertemu dengan pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Tentu saja."

"Kurasa hanya ada dua kamar apartemen di lantai 10, dan sudah di tempati oleh seseorang—termasuk aku."

"Memang. Aku ingin menemui pemilik apartemen satunya."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk sopan, setengah tersenyum.

Pria itu tiba-tiba memandangnya dengan rasa curiga. "Kau, ada apa untuk Sasuke- _san_? Aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalnya—karena dia baru tinggal di sini satu hari kemarin—tapi aku tahu dia seorang aktor terkenal. Hanya saja, kau seorang gadis anak sekolahan kelihatannya, dan..."

Sakura menatap pria di depannya dengan dua bibir yang terkatup rapat. Ia tahu pembicaraan ini menjurus ke arah apa, dan kata apa yang akan dikeluarkan selanjutnya.

Orang-orang begitu enteng ketika mengambil kesimpulan—meskipun hanya opini—tanpa melihat masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi, seolah menutup mata dengan segala fakta nyata.

Sakura tidak menyukai golongan ini.

Pria ini mengira jika Sakura bagian dari kelompok gadis yang mencari uang dengan cara menjual diri. Ia tahu sebagian teman-temannya memang sudah melakukannya, berpikir jika itu adalah pekerjaan yang bisa membeli kebahagiaan; membeli benda-benda ber- _merk_ yang sedang _trend_ atau hanya ingin terlihat berkelas.

Sakura memang bukan orang yang suci, tapi tidak berpikir hingga ke arah menjual diri.

"Gadis murahan, aku tahu maksudmu." Sakura mendecit marah, "seseorang tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tutup mulutmu untuk pikiran yang subjektif. Hal itu tidak baik jika tidak benar."

Ketika lift terbuka, Sakura segera keluar dengan menyelesaikan kalimat penuh dengan tekanan di setiap katanya. Masa bodoh jika pria itu seorang pengusaha muda kaya raya atau milyader. Sakura tidak akan menoleh untuk minta maaf. Sudah jelas siapa yang tidak sopan dalam hak berbicara.

Sialnya adalah pintu apartemen Sasuke dan pria itu berhadapan. Oh, Sakura benar-benar tidak menyukai Sasuke karena terus memberinya masalah tanpa harus direncanakan.

Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan intens di punggungnya yang terasa menusuk. Sekali lagi ia tidak ingin berbalik untuk memberikan kata-kata tajam. Sebetulnya ia tidak ingin menatap pria itu, atau nanti Sakura akan melihat senyum miring yang terasa menjalari tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menemukan tanda sensor di dekat gagang pintu apartemen—sama seperti di lift. Untunglah ia masih ingat cara pria tidak sopan itu melakukannya.

Sakura mendekatkan kunci _card_ miliknya dan mengetuk beberapa kali pada layar sensor. Seperti yang ia lihat tadi, lampu hijau menyala sekilas dan terdengar gesekan sesuatu yeng terbuka.

Tidak ada alasan untuk belajar otodidak, ternyata ada gunanya juga, Sakura tersenyum senang ketika daun pintu yang ia putar berhasil membuka pintu.

"Tampak mudah, kan?"

" _Yeah_ , sangat mudah untuk mengatakannya." Sakura mendengus, berbicara tanpa menoleh. Ternyata pria itu masih ada di sana.

"Maaf."

Pintu itu setengah terbuka saat Sakura mendengar kata maaf yang singkat di belakang sana. Pelan dan halus. Rasa ketulusan bisa ia rasakan dalam satu kata.

Anehnya Sakura mengangguk satu kali tanpa bisa dicegah. Tidak ada salahnya memaafkan orang lain. Lagi pula pria itu tidak memiliki masalah lagi dengannya sekarang. Sakura memang sedikit sensitif dengan perkataan pria itu saat di life tadi. Yakin, ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Neji Hyuga."

Pintu itu langsung tertutup. Sakura tidak ingin terlalu lama berada di luar—CCTV di mana-mana—dan mungkin perdebatan akan semakin panjang. Pria itu memperkenalkan namanya tepat saat Sakura masuk dan menutup pintu.

Berharap saja agar Sakura cepat melupakan nama itu seperti ia bisa melupakan kejadian tadi.

Ketika Sakura berbalik, hal yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan foyer pintu utama.

Ada kursi bervolume pendek namun panjang berbahan kayu jati dengan bantalan putih yang menghadap dinding perapian berwarna cream. Dinding perapian itu berbentuk persegi, di kedua sisinya ada kaca besar yang tertutup gorden kuning gading.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu ketika tubuhnya menyender di pintu. Ada sebuah kotak di dekat pintu ini. Instingnya mulai memberikan arahan jika itu adalah tempat menaruh kunci _card_ . Ketika ia menaruh kunci _card_ -nya, jaringan listrik aktif, dan semua lampu menyala.

Tidak terlalu susah untuk mata Sakura menyesuaikan lampu remang-remang di sini. Baginya cahaya lampu neon sangat pas. Warna ini memang dominan kuning pucat, terasa kalem—tidak terlalu cerah—hingga ketenangan sangat terasa.

Oh, sebuah surga di dunia nyata.

Ini indah dan mewah, pikir Sakura ketika pertama kali melihat desain bergaya seni tinggi di setiap sentuhannya.

Di belakang kursi tadi—yang menyentuh dinding—ada layar LCD yang sangat panjang dan besar dominan berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis abstrak putih sebagai pendamping. Mungkin ada tombol yang akan membuat layar LCD memancarkan warna di sana.

Tempat ini terlalu luas hanya untuk sebuah apartemen. Ini seperti rumah bergaya eropa, bahkan lebih bagus, mungkin mansion. Ia mulai berpikir kalau ruangan apartemen ini tak berujung.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah pelan, menyusuri segala keindahan di mana furnitur langka dan beragam aksesoris dari seluruh dunia—di antaranya adalah aksesori berbahan kayu dan batu yang diimpor dari Italia. Bentuk interior terinsiprasi budaya lokal Jepang, tetapi dipengaruhi budaya modern.

Sakura menyingkap gorden kuning tadi. Pemandangan indah distrik Minamiazabu untuk sore ini, cahaya dan udara tampak lebih masuk, di halaman luar banyak sekali pohon hijau. Sakura menghela napas pelan, merasakan bagiamana angin di lantai sepuluh lebih tegas menerpa wajahnya.

Pantas saja manajer Sasuke rela memberi gaji hingga 200.000 yen untuk membersihkan ruangan sebesar ini. Tapi tentu saja, saat Sakura datang ke sini, tidak ada ruangan yang terlalu berantakan—hanya ada beberapa benda di lantai yang sepertinya tidak dalam tempat semestinya. Dan pastinya Sakura harus berhati-hati untuk semua benda mahal yang ada di sini ketika menaruhnya di tempat semula.

Ada lorong yang cukup panjang, mungkin beberapa meter, di sini cahaya tampak redup. Saat Sakura lebih meneliti benda itu lagi, sebenarnya ini bukan lorong, tapi _walk in closet_ ; tempat pakaian, sepatu, dan segalanya milik Sasuke. Sakura kembali menutup pintu _walk in closet itu_ , takut-takut kalau ada yang rusak.

 _Walk in closet_ yang ada di sini ukurannya sangat panjang. Sakura sempat terpikir jika itu adalah lemari raksasa. Lemari itu ada dua—saling berhadapan bertindak sebagai sisi samping kiri dan kanan—hingga memang terlihat seperti lorong.

Sakura menebak jika tempat selanjutnya yang ia jajahi sekarang adalah dapur sekaligus tempat makan. Bentuk dapur dan ruang makan yang terbuka, namun bergaya Ryotei. Jelas sekali jika ini percampuran gaya modern dan khas tradisional Jepang.

Sakura menemukan kamar mandi ketika ia kembali berjalan-jalan di tempat luas ini. Sekali lagi, jendela kaca besar berada di mana-mana, menjadi pengganti cahaya lampu hingga ketika hari cerah cahayanya terasa sangat alami.

Bilik kamar mandi menyatu dengan dinding kramik. Kaca shower itu sangat bening dan bersih, sehingga Sakura dapat melihat kamar mandi yang sangat steril. Di depan bilik kamar mandi, ada tempat cuci tangan. Sedangkan toilet berada pada ruangan sendiri di dekat jendela tinggi di sudut ruangan.

Masih di kamar mandi, di samping tempat yang lebih luas ada _jacuzzi_ disanggah menggunakan kayu jati berwarna coklat tua. Sakura hampir terngaga karena sebelumnya ia hanya pernah melihat _jacuzzi_ di pemandian air panas. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk berendam beberapa saat, karena ada lebih banyak jendela dan pintu kaca bening yang memperlihatkan pemandangan luar dengan tanaman hijau namun masih ditutupi dinding berbatu.

Bahkan hanya dengan berjalan-jalan untuk melihat bagian apartemen ini membuat Sakura merasa lelah. Ia kembali ke kamar yang sempat menarik perhatiannya.

"Lelahnya," lirih Sakura, merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang _king size_ yang sangat empuk, menatap putihnya langit kamar.

Kamar ini mempunyai segala sesuatu yang membuat orang tak ingin keluar. Oh, televisi yang sangat besar. Mungkin ukurannya 41 inch.

"Sasuke- _san_ memang sangat beruntung. Usianya masih muda, tapi sudah punya penghasilan sendiri. Pantas saja Ino sangat suka."

Sakura menjadi terbiasa, ia meracau sendiri, mengusap-usap seprai putih dengan kedua bentangan tangannya.

"Memangnya jadi selebriti itu enak, ya? Aku tidak pernah berpikir bisa menjadi bukan diriku walau hanya satu jam."

Tempat tidur ini sangat empuk dan lembut. Masih tersisa wangi khas bekas ditiduri—wangi maskulin dan daun min—samar-samar menusuk rongga hidungnya memberikan sensasi memabukkan.

Sakura mulai mengantuk, ia mencoba menghilangkannya dengan terus berbicara.

Saat kelopak matanya mulai tertutup, suara pintu yang terbuka dan bunyi sepatu berjalan membuatnya segera bangun. "Apakah itu Sasuke- _san_?"

Sekonyong-konyongnya Sakura berjalan cepat untuk sampai ke pintu depan. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya dan Deidara yang tengah menutup pintu. Mereka berpakaian cukup tebal.

"Sa—" Ketika Sakura ingin menyelesaikan panggilannya, kaki kanannya malah tersandung dengan kaki kirinya sendiri. Sakura jatuh terjerembap satu meter di depan Sasuke.

Deidara langsung terlonjak kaget diiringi pekikan histeris. "Penyusup! Oh, ya ampun, apartemen ini tidak berfungsi dengan sebaiknya!"

Kedua siku dan lutut Sakura menyentuh lantai, suaranya masih mendesis kesakitan. Sakura mencoba mendongak, menatap dua orang di depannya yang menampakkan ekspresi kontras. Ia nyengir, "Sasuke- _san_."

Sasuke hanya diam, memasang wajah datar andalannya. Ternyata sikap aktor itu tidak terlalu jauh berbeda di televisi. Sakura salah mengira.

Deidara langsung menatap Sasuke, lalu Sakura, lalu Sasuke lagi, lalu ke Sakura lagi. Beberapa kali seterusnya, "Hei, Sasuke! Jadi ini?"

"Hn."

"Bukannya kau itu anak SMP yang sudah aku tolak kemarin?" Deidara menunjuk Sakura.

"Aku bukan anak SMP, tahu!" Sakura berdiri, "dan, ya, aku memang pernah ditolak waktu itu."

Mulut Deidara terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali, dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka lebar. "Sasuke, apa hubunganmu dengan anak ini? Jangan hanya diam saja, hei!"

Deidara menuntut penjelasan sambil menunjuk Sakura seolah dirinya memang penguntit. Sedang Sasuke malah bersedekap tenang dan menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidak ikut terpengaruh perdebatan kecil ini.

"Jangan marah-marah. Sasuke- _san_ yang menyuruhku menjadi pembantunya!"

"Ya, dan itu ada di mimpimu tadi malam."

"Sasuke- _san_ memberikan kunci _card_ apartemen-nya."

Mata Deidara menyempit ketika menatap Sasuke. "Oh, keren. Kau bilang kunci _card_ apartemen-mu ketinggalan, Sasuke."

"Memang kutinggal."

Ekspresi horor Deidara keluar, "Ya ampun, kiamat sebentar lagi."

Satu mata Sakura berkedut-kedut menatap Deidara, hidungnya kembang kempis. Terlalu berlebihan. Inikah yang namanya manajer artis? Tampangnya malah seperti penjaga salon di pinggir jalan, padahal wajahnya cukup tampan. Coba saja sifatnya tidak usah terlalu seperti perempuan.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Sakura hanya bisa menonton wajah Deidara yang seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

"Sasuke, aku minta penjelasan." Deidara menatap Sasuke, menuntut untuk meminta jawaban.

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya, masih tetap menutup mata. "Aku capek," ucapnya, lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Sakura tersenyum senang, baru kali ini ia menyukai jawaban Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke, jawab aku!"

"Sudahlah, dia perempuan yang pertama kali kutemui bukan sebagai penggemar fanatik. Itu aman. Lagipula aku tidak sampai beberapa bulan di Jepang."

Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya, menghela napas dengan suara dengusan. Tangannya berkacak pinggang, menatap Sakura dengan lirikan tajam seperti ibu-ibu saat marah. "Kau terlambat sangat lama. Seharusnya kau datang jam 1 siang."

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Sasuke- _san_ bilang jam 4 sore, lagipula aku kerjanya cepat, kok."

"Kau yang buat peraturan sendiri!"

"Tanya saja dengan Sasuke- _san_ ."

Deidara menatap Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursi kayu jati, "sekarang apa lagi?"

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk." Suara Sasuke mengecil ketika ia menguap.

Deidara mendecit kesal. Pria itu kembali menatap Sakura, lalu melemparkan mantel bulunya yang sudah dilepaskan tadi. "Gantung ini."

Sakura meremas mantel penuh bulu itu, lalu mendesis pelan, "dasar, perempuan jadi-jadian."

Seperti mendengar nama julukannya dipanggil, Deidara langsung menoleh dengan mata melotot. "Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura cepat, ia berlagak tak acuh sambil mengaitkan mantel Deidara di _stand hanger_ , yang berada di samping pintu masuk.

Apartemen ini sudah sangat cukup bersih, Sakura merasa tidak perlu melakukan apapun sekarang, mungkin ia bisa pulang lebih awal. Tidak perlu berbasa-basi sepertinya, karena saat melihat wajah judes Deidara membuat Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Sakura adalah pembantu yang baik, jadi ia berpikir tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi pada majikan-majikannya. Lagipula mereka berdua pasti sangat lelah. Tapi tidak untuk Deidara yang masih terlihat bersemangat untuk hidupnya saat ini, karena wajah pria cantik itu tidak juga terlihat letih.

Deidara baru keluar dari dapur dan membawa segelas air putih dingin, "Jangan pulang dulu. Pijitkan kaki Sasuke. Dia pasti lelah karena bertemu para penggemarnya tadi."

Padahal Sakura sudah mengambil kunci _card_ -nya dan ingin pulang, tapi sekarang ia harus berbalik dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Baik, Deidara- _san_ ," ucapnya, setengah hati.

"Panggil saja Miss." Deidara membetulkan, pria itu tersenyum bangga, duduk di samping Sasuke yang berselonjor tenang sambil menutup matanya.

"Kau terlalu lama tinggal di luar negeri." Sakura duduk bersimpuh di samping kaki Sasuke.

"Tidak juga, tapi itu berpengaruh juga, sih."

Sakura diam saja. Tidak menjawab. Karena sekarang kedua tangannya fokus memijat kaki Sasuke hingga sampai di lutut. Untuk awal, ia memberikan pijitan santai, tapi tidak terlalu lemah meremasnya.

Bisa dirasakan saat telapak tangan Sakura pertama kalinya memegang pergelangan kaki—yang masih menggunakan sepatu—itu, Sasuke menunjukkan sedikit reaksi dengan menggerakan tubuhnya. Anehnya, Sakura menjadi canggung, sedikit berhati-hati dengan gerakan tangannya sendiri.

Deidara mulai asik dengan ponsel pintarnya. "Pijit di bagian sekitar bawah lutut saja. Sasuke orangnya sensitif terhadap sentuhan—cepat geli."

Sakura mengangguk.

Jadi ini yang diinginkan penggemar Sasuke saat sudah menjadi pembantu; bisa menyentuhnya, menatapnya sepanjang hari, dan tinggal dalam satu apartemen yang sama. Sakura terkesan dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Mungkin jika Ino berada di posisinya sekarang, sahabatnya itu akan sangat bahagia hingga mungkin akan pingsan.

"O, iya, sudah dari tadi tapi aku malah tidak bertanya nama kau—soalnya Sasuke juga tidak tahu nama kau—padahal dia yang pilih."

Sakura terkekeh, "Sakura Haruno."

Ketika Sakura ingin memperkenalkan namanya juga kepada Sasuke, pria itu langsung berkata, "Tidak usah. Kau baru saja memperkenalkan namamu tadi." Matanya masih tertutup seperti beberapa menit lalu.

Bahkan saat diam seperti itu Sasuke masih bisa bersikap menyakitkan di mata Sakura. Seandainya saja penggemar yang memuja Sasuke itu tahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya sama saja, toh, walau bagaimanapun sikap Sasuke tetap tidak melunturkan kadar ketampanannya di mata penggemar.

Sakura bisa merasakan jika remasan tangannya mulai melemah.

"Oh, Sakura, mungkin sekarang tidak banyak yang perlu dikerjakan, karena pembantu kita ini baru datang jam 4." Deidara menyindir, "besok aku tidak akan membereskan apartemen lagi karena pembantu baru akan datang jam 4. Oh, jam 4."

Sakura cemberut. Walaupun Deidara manejer, tapi tingkah lakunya tidak kalah menyakitkan ketimbang Sasuke yang sedang diam. Tidak ada bedanya dengan orang kaya di luar sana.

Saat matanya menangkap jarum jam di angka 8, Sakura bisa menghitung sudah 4 jam ia berada di sini. Padahal baru beberapa menit ia memijat kaki Sasuke, tapi sepertinya pria ini sudah tertidur.

Bunyi dengkurannya halus. Kedua lengannya masih bersedekap di depan dada, bersandar tenang. Bahkan cara tidurnya saja terlihat berkelas dan elit. Sakura berpikir itu konyol. Orang tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi ketika sedang tidur.

Deidara terlihat sangat asik dengan ponsel pintar mahal itu. Lihat saja, cemilan kripik yang ia makan berserakan di mana-mana. _Well_ , waktu bekerja sudah selesai, di luar pasti malam sangat gelap.

Sakura meregangkan otot tangannya. Sasuke mungkin memang tidur, jadi tidak ada salahnya ia pulang.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat berbeda—damai dan tenang—jauh sekali ketika sedang bangun. Coba saja raut wajahnya tetap seperti ini, Sakura lebih memilih jika Sasuke tidak perlu bangun saja.

Bulunya matanya sangat lentik. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka begitu merah, memberi kesan perbedaan kentara dengan kulitnya yang putih. Di antara semuanya, bentuk hidung sempurna itu membuat para lelaki pasti iri melihatnya.

Tanpa dirasakan, Sakura sangat dekat menatap lekat wajah Sasuke. Lututnya bertumpu pada lantai parket, hingga hanya setengah dari tubuhnya yang nampak tegak sejajar dengan Sasuke yang bersandar.

Sebenarnya Sakura hanya memastikan jika Sasuke benar-benar tidur; jika betul mungkin ia akan segera pergi dan pulang. Tapi, ada rasa di mana mata Sakura berusaha keras mencari letak ketidaksempurnaan di pahatan wajah kaku itu. Bola mata Sakura tidak bisa beralih untuk melirik yang lain.

Saat kelopak mata itu bergerak, Sakura merasakan waktu terasa lambat untuknya bisa bergerak. Bahkan waktu berhenti begitu saja ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakan mata hitam sayu dengan warna kemerahan membingkai bola matanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, netra berbeda warna itu bertukar pandang, saling menyelusup ke dalam perasaan yang samar.

Sakura langsung memekik terkejut, menarik diri ke belakang dengan tergesa. "Ya ampun!" Dirinya terjatuh dengan bokong yang lebih dulu mendarat.

Deidara ikut terkejut, tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya di pangkuan paha, "hei, ada masalah denganmu?!"

"Tidak." Sasuke yang menjawab. Suaranya cepat, namun masih terkesan tenang. "Aku mau tidur," ucapnya, beranjak dari duduk dan berjalan pelan masuk ke ruangan menuju kamar.

Sakura tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari terakhir tubuhnya terjatuh. Ia membeku, "apa aku salah?"

Deidara menoleh, bingung, "memangnya kau melakukan apa?"

Sakura menghela napas lega. Deidara terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya hingga tidak mengetahui kejadian tadi. Suatu keberuntungan. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Ah, Sasuke memang seperti itu kalau sedang lelah. Dia akan lebih banyak diam."

"Dia memang selalu diam." Sakura berbicara pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ada perasaan di mana Sakura merasa hatinya bergemuruh tidak tenang. Ketika netra mereka lepas berpandangan, ia merasakan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya—yang memberikan sensasi geli dan berbeda—terbang keluar melalui tenggorokan. Lenyap begitu saja.

"Besok kemungkinan kami akan pulang tengah malam. Pulanglah jam 9 malam kalau semua sudah rapi dan bersih." Deidara mengantarkan Sakura sampai ke pintu, berpesan ketika Sakura akan membuka knop-nya.

Sakura mulai membayangkan kalau besok adalah hari yang tidak menyengkan. "Iya."

Deidara tersenyum mengejek. "Ah, hati-hati."

"Aku mengerti." Sakura kembali memutar knop pintu.

"Sakura," panggil Deidara cepat, Sakura berhenti. "Kau memang bukan penggemarnya Sasuke, ya?"

"Mmm, iya." Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Jaga dirimu—lebih berhati-hati sekarang." Suara Deidara berubah lebih gelap, wajahnya dibuat menyeramkan, senyumnya miring. "Ada lebih banyak penggemar Sasuke di luar sana. Lebih banyak dari yang kau kira. Berhati-hatilah dalam menyimpan informasi." Deidara menggerakan tangan dan tubuhnya seperti sedang menakuti, sedikit memberikan geraman seperti di film horor.

Sakura merasa kakinya sudah tidak menapaki tanah lagi. Kalimat Deidara mengingatkannya; penggemar Sasuke, tempat yang lembab, sempit, berbau menyengat, gelap, dan menakutkan.

"Sudahlah, cepat pulang sana." Tiba-tiba suara Deidara kembali menyebalkan seperti satu menit lalu.

Sakura tahu, dalam jangka waktu pendek ia masih bisa bernapas lega. "Iya."

Hal pertama yang ia senangkan adalah ketika keluar dari pintu apartemen Sasuke, pria bernama Hyuga Neji—Sakura masih ingat namanya—itu tidak berada di depan pintu apartemen-nya. Sakura berharap mereka tidak akan berbicara lagi, meskipun tidak sengaja berpapasan.

Saat turun lift dan keluar dari lobi apartemen, Sakura membuat dirinya bersikap biasa, seolah memang memiliki kamar apartemen di sini. Tidak ada saling lirik, semuanya berjalan tak acuh, tidak terlalu memerhatikan siapa yang dilalui. Itu bagus untuk Sakura, karena selama 1 bulan di sini mungkin tidak ada yang terlalu mengenalnya.

Sakura sudah bersumpah tidak akan lagi bertanya atau sekedar menyapai resepsionis di sini. Ia memilih menggunakan kereta untuk pulang agar sampai lebih cepat. Ia sampai di rumah sebelum jam setengah 9 malam, bersyukur karena ibunya masih menyiapkan makan malam di meja.

"Besok dan seterusnya, beberapa minggu, aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Umm, ada pelajaran tambahan untuk anak kelas 3." Sakura membuka pembicaraan di sela-sela makan.

Ibu Sakura adalah orang pertama yang merespon. Wanita itu mengangguk,"Terserah Sakura- _chan_ saja. Anak ibu, kan, sudah 18 tahun."

"Masih 17 tahun, Bu." Sakura meralat.

Pembicaraan hanya dilakukan oleh Sakura dan ibunya. Jika ayah Sakura diam, itu berarti jawabannya adalah iya. Beruntung juga Sakura karena dia adalah anak semata wayang.

"Tapi, cepat sekali, ya. Padahal pelajaran tambahan biasanya dilakukan bulan Januari, sekaligus tes belajar ujian masuk perguruan tinggi."

Sakura hampir tersedak nasi di mulutnya. Ibunya memang selalu tahu.

Sakura mencari jawaban, "Ya... memang. Itu, kan, zaman sekolah ibu dulu."

Ibu Sakura mengangguk. "Benar juga." Lalu melanjutkan menyuap nasinya.

Satu kebohongan selesai; meyakinkan ayah dan ibunya cukup mudah. Jika boleh jujur, ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang Sakura rasakan. Karena jika diawali dengan berbohong, selanjutnya ia akan menyambung cerita dengan kebohongan pula. Semoga saja orang-tuanya akan memaafkan.

Pekerjaan ini—sebagai pembantu Sasuke Uchiha—tidak sesuai dengan Sakura bayangkan. Sebuah pekerjaan yang diinginkan tenang dan dapat dinikmati, tidak lebih dari hal menakutkan yang harus ia jaga rahasianya. Bahkan sekalipun dengan ibu dan ayahnya.

Sakura harus bertahan untuk satu bulan ini. Hanya kurang lebih 30 hari. Ini untuk membayar ganti rugi. Sakura harus bertahan.

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sakura sudah siap untuk meluncur ke alam mimpinya yang semoga lebih baik dari kenyataan. Selimut tebal menuntupi hingga ujung dagunya.

Pekerjaan rumah Fisika sudah ia kerjakan selama satu jam. Sempat melirik kotak _e-mail_ , Ino mengirimkan satu pesan; tentang menjaga toko bunga milik keluarga bermarga Yamanaka itu. Beberapa hari ini Sakura memang sudah jarang membantu Ino di toko bunga.

Ketika matanya sudah mulai sayu dan hampir tertutup, suara dering ponsel memanggil matanya untuk terbuka.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya di nakas. "Sasori," ucapnya malas setelah melihat nama penelpon.

Sakura menggeser tombol hijau di layar, "Halo?"

Sasori langsung menjawab.

Selanjutnya adalah pertanyaan Sasori yang sudah bisa Sakura tebak.

"Aku sudah dapat pekerjaannya." Sakura mejawab dengan sedikit nada membanggakan diri. "Bahkan gajinya 200.000 yen."

Wajah Sakura mengernyit mendengar kalimat Sasori yang asal menebak. "Tidak. Mana mungkin aku bekerja seperti itu. Kau tahu, jika aku bekerja seperti itu—pemain JAV—, aku yakin gajinya lebih 200.000 yen."

Suasana hati Sakura mulai memburuk. Ia jadi malas mendengarkan ocehan Sasori. "Sudahlah. Bicaranya nanti saja kalau sudah bertemu."

Tidak perlu mematikan sambungan telpon, Sakura langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Ia menggeram jengkel. "Coba saja bilang seperti itu lagi kalau sudah bertemu."

Sakura tidak melirik jam saat matanya mulai mengantuk. Tidak ada mimpi untuk hari ini. Sepanjang tidur hanya ada kegelapaan. Terasa sebentar karena saat jam waker berbunyi, Sakura tahu sudah jam 6 pagi sekarang.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang begitu menarik di sekolah; belajar, bertemu Ino, lalu bel pulang. Bedanya adalah para siswa perempuan—termasuk Ino dan Tenten—sedang gencar-gencarnya mencari tahu di situs internet tentang siapa sebenarnya pembantu Sasuke. Jadilah hari ini diadakan razia besar-besaran siswa yang membawa ponsel.

Bahkan hanya dengan berita seperti ini saja, sekolah Sakura jadi sasarannya. Apalagi kalau ada kabar Sasuke Uchiha sudah memiliki kekasih. Sakura tidak mau membayangkan lagi.

Sakura sampai di apartemen jam 4 sore lewat 15 menit. Sekali lagi ia beruntung karena tidak bertemu Neji Hyuga—ia belum bisa melupakan nama pria itu. Sakura mulai berpikir untuk tidak lagi memikirkannya. Lagipula, bertemu atau tidak, berpapasan atau tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya. Sakura hanya masih kesal dengan perkataan pria itu kemarin.

Sakura tertegun ketika melihat ruangan foyer yang berantakan; bantalan sofa dan buku majalah berserakan di lantai dan bekas bungkusan cemilan di atas meja kaca.

Ini pasti pembalasan Deidara karena kemarin Sakura telat datang, dan jadilah pria itu yang membersihkan apartemen.

Sakura menghela napas, ia harus tetap semangat, gaji 200.000 yen masih jauh. "Yosh!"

Pertama-tama, Sakura menaruh bantal di kursi kayu jati dan buku majalah di tempat yang sudah disediakan, lalu membuang bekas bungkusan cemilan di keranjang sampah.

Sapu dan pel ada di dapur. Ia membersihkan lantai di ruangan foyer hingga mengkilat. Selebihnya membersihkan debu di lantai ruangan lain dengan hanya menyapunya saja.

Mempunyai jendela dan pintu kaca yang banyak juga tidak begitu baik. Sakura harus mengelapnya dengan bantuan cairan pembersih kaca. Untung saja jendela dan pintu kaca di sini memang sudah terlanjur bersih.

Halaman samping apartemen milik Sasuke terasa suram. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik perhatian kecuali pohon musim gugur yang daunnya memang dibuat berwarna oranye. Entah memang karena gayanya atau si Pemilik malas mengganti. Mungkin besok atau lusa Sakura bisa berkunjung ke toko bunga milik Ino sebentar.

Sekarang sudah jam setengah 6 malam, Sakura baru selesai membersihkan kamar Sasuke. Di antara semua ruangan, hanya kamar Sasuke yang sudah rapi sejak ia datang. Jadi, Sakura tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama membersihkannya. Tidak saat seperti membersihkan kamar mandi.

Sakura pernah berpikir apakah Sasuke dan Deidara itu tidur satu ranjang. Tapi, semuanya terjawab ketika sofa putih yang cukup besar seperti kasur berada di sudut ruangan kamar. Itu pasti tempat tidur Deidara.

Yep, yang terakhir adalah mencuci pakaian.

Mesin cuci ada di kamar mandi di samping tempat cuci tangan. Di situ sudah disedikan keranjang pakaian kotor. Betapa besar ruangan ini hanya untuk disebut kamar mandi.

Tidak terlalu banyak pakaian yang akan Sakura cuci—semua ini pakaian Sasuke—karena Deidara sangat mandiri mencuci pakaiannya sendiri. Sakura baru saja mengangkat jemuran milik Deidara saat selesai mengepel semua lantai.

"Eh... ini, kan?" Wajah Sakura langsung memerah.

Pakaian terakhir yang akan ia masukan ke dalam mesin cuci adalah celana dalam milik Sasuke. Demi apapun, Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu lama memandangi benda menggelikan ini.

Hanya ada satu di keranjang cucian, berarti baru saja dipakai. Wajah Sakura makin memerah. Imajinasinya tidak boleh bermain di saat seperti ini.

Celana dalam itu berwarna gelap abu-abu. Sakura mulai tidak menyukai keingintahuannya terhadap ukuran celana dalam itu. Ia segera memasukannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Menuangkan air dan deterjen secukupnya—menyesuaikan dengan jumlah pakaian.

Sakura harus hati-hati memutar tombol mesin cuci ini karena pasti sangat mahal, kelihatan dari _merk_ dan bentuknya. Sangat beda dengan mesin cuci di rumahnya.

Semua pekerjaan rumah sudah beres. Sakura baru saja selesai melipat pakaian Deidara dan menaruhnya di lemari. Lemari Deidara di sebelah kanan sedangkan Sasuke sebelah kiri.

"Dasar, manajer yang tidak mau kalah dengan artisnya." Sakura menggerutu sendirian.

Walaupun sedang membalas pesan _e-mail_ Ino dan teman-teman sekolahnya di ponsel, Sakura masih belum bisa memusnahkan pikirannya tentang celana dalam sialan milik Sasuke. Sakura mencoba menerapkan pada dirinya sendiri jika itu adalah wajar karena baru pertama kali melihat celana dalam milik pria dewasa.

Mungkin setelah pulang ke rumah semuanya akan terlupakan. Khususnya tentang celana dalam itu.

Sudah jam 9 malam lewat 30 menit. Sakura tidak begitu yakin jika waktu begitu cepat. Padahal ia baru saja mencoba beberapa cemilan dari dalam kulkas. Cemilan khas orang luar negri.

"Baiklah, waktunya untuk pulang," serunya pada diri sendiri, beranjak dari duduk dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menyimpan cemilan tadi di dalam kulkas.

Sakura mengambil kunci _card_ -nya di kotak pintu. Tangannya yang hampir menjangkau knop pintu, terhenti begitu melihat ada tangan yang lebih dulu memutar knop-nya.

Sakura tidak sempat berpindah saat pintu itu terbuka kencang dan mengenai kening lebarnya. "Aw, sakit!"

Sakura pernah kena lempar batu, tapi sakitnya tidak sampai seperti ini. Jidatnya pasti tambah lebar karena pas mengenai tengah-tengah.

Sakura mengelus pelan jidatnya yang memerah dan terasa sakit saat ditekan. "Ugh, kau tidak tahu ini sakit!" teriak Sakura ketika Sasuke dan Deidara masuk dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Bukan aku, ya, Sasuke yang membuka pintu duluan."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Meskipun berbuat salah, wajah Sasuke tetap saja datar. Jika Deidara yang melakukannya, mungkin Sakura akan mendapatkan kata maaf.

"Hanya merah saja," ucap Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Jika tidak sakit, jidatku tidak akan merah seperti ini!"

Sasuke yang lebih tinggi sedikit berjongkok untuk melihatnya, lalu tanpa sengaja memberikan jentikan agak keras dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Aw! Itu tambah sakit tahu!" Sakura berteriak kesal.

Bagai baru sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Sasuke segera menarik tangannya. Wajah pria itu seperti terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Sakura yang tadi kesakitan langsung terheran melihat Sasuke yang langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa perlu menggantung jaketnya. Ini sama seperti yang terjadi kemarin. Sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa bicara.

Apa sebenarnya yang Sakura lewatkan?

Ia kembali mengingat apakah tadi ada kesalahan dalam berbicara. Sakura memang marah tadi, tapi itu jelas untuknya hal yang wajar.

Sakura lebih benci mengingat hal ini ketimbang celana dalam Sasuke. Sebenarnya agak resah dengan sikap majikan satunya ini yang sangat tertutup. Berbeda dengan Deidara yang tidak bisa bersikap diam.

Sampai saat makan malam di rumahnya pun, Sakura hanya diam. Hal yang bagus ketika ibunya tidak mempersalahkan. Sakura tidak perlu mencari jawaban bohong lagi.

Bukannya Sakura sangat khawatir dengan sikap Sasuke. Hanya saja, ia tidak suka jika ada masalah yang berkaitan dengannya. Sakura bukan tipe orang yang begitu ingin tahu masalah orang lain, hanya jika dirinya disangkut pautkan.

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu ketika ia menutup matanya. Tidur dalam rasa kecemasan yang tinggi adalah hal yang buruk untuk Sakura.

Malam itu udara terasa panas hingga sekujur tubuh berkeringat. Ia tidak perlu menarik selimut atau menyalakan pemanas. Padalah di malam hari suhu akan semakin dingin ketika musim semi.

Malam terasa semakin gelap ketika pikirannya berada di alam bawah sadar. Mimpi buruk bukan keinginan Sakura untuk menemani tidurnya. Sesuatu yang terasa nyata untuk waktu sebentar.

Baru kali ini Sakura memimpikan hal yang paling aneh. Mimpinya tidak masuk akal.

Sakura tidak tahu latar di mana ia berada. Bocah lelaki di ujung sana sepertinya tidak menyukai sorotan kamera dan para wartawan yang mengelilinginya. Umurnya masih kecil, mungkin masih berada di sekolah dasar, sangat benci sekali sepertinya dengan blitz kamera.

Sakura pikir bocah itu ketakutan, tapi, waktu kembali ke demensi lain ketika ia berada di tempat yang gelap.

Ketika cahaya seperti sinar matahari memberi penerangan, barulah Sakura bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi. Ini adalah sekolahnya, sekarang ia berada di halaman. Matanya langsung terbelalak ketika segerombol perempuan menarik secara paksa satu perempuan yang tampak kesakitan.

Semua menjadi gelap gulita.

Bersyukurlah pada jam waker yang berbunyi karena sudah menyelamatkan Sakura. Pagi masih kelabu untuk hari ini. Ketika Sakura sadar bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi, ia mencoba untuk melupakannya dan menganggap mimpi itu sebagai pelengkap tidurnya. Tapi, mimpinya sangat terasa nyata sekali.

Sampai saat di sekolah, ia tidak menemukan Ino di kelas, padahal Sakura berangkat agak siang. Hanya ada siswa laki-laki di sini.

Sakura yang berada di ambang pintu langsung menoleh, Ino berlari tergesa-gesa di trotoar lantai dua.

"Sakura!"

"Tarik napas dulu, Ino."

Ino menurut, gadis itu berdiri di hadapan Sakura, menarik napas beberapa kali untuk menstabilkan detak jantung.

Sakura kembali bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kabar baik." Ino tersenyum, menyeka keringatnya. "Mereka sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya pembantu Sasuke- _kun_."

Sakura harus bersusah payah menelan air liurnya sendiri. "Siapa?"

"Anak kelas 2, namanya Matsuri."

Matsuri. Siapa lagi? Pikir Sakura.

Ini pasti hanya salah paham, karena pembantu Sasuke sebenarnya ada di hadapan Ino sendiri. "Kenapa? Memangnya ada bukti?"

Ino sedikit tidak percaya diri, tapi mengangguk juga. "Kata teman dekatnya, sudah sejak dari SMP, Matsuri mengidolakan Sasuke- _kun_. Semua tentang Sasuke- _kun_ ada di kamarnya: poster, bantal bergambar Sasuke- _kun_ , merchandise, dan segalanya yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke- _kun."_

Sakura menahan napasnya, telinganya dengan tajam mendengarkan.

Ino melanjutkan, "temannya mulai curiga—Matsuri adalah pembantu Sasuke- _kun_ —ketika selama tiga hari ini Matsuri lebih sibuk. Matsuri juga pernah bilang kalau dia akan ikut seleksi hari terakhir itu."

Sakura membeku. Jadi, gadis itu. Pantas saja Sakura merasa sangat familier dengan wajahnya dan rambut pendek coklat itu.

"Sekarang dia sedang di toilet." Ino mengecilkan volume suaranya, "dia sedang dihakimi anak kelas 3."

Saat itu juga pupil mata Sakura mengecil karena terbelalak saking terkejutnya. Semua ini salah paham. Di sini Sakura-lah yang harusnya berada di posisi gadis itu, adik kelasnya. Bahkan Matsuri pasti tidak tahu salahnya di mana. Karena memang gadis itu tidak salah. Sakura yang sebenarnya harus di- _bully_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Holaaaa! Bales review dr guest dulu yak. Yang login cek pm.

 **Laila** : hehe... trims. Udah update, kok.

 **Guest** : yep, mungkin juga nggak. Cinta ga bisa diprediksi datang ke siapa duluan. Haaa...*diamulaipuitis*

 **neinei** : udah update, nih.

 **albaficaaiko** : hoho udah lanjut, kok. *tertawahnistah* :v

 **ssss** : udah update :))

 **Saigo no hana** : udah update. Umur Sasuke 25 tahun, beda 7 tahun sama Sakura, ngehehe xD

aitara fuyuharu : mungkin. Semoga ceritanya ga pasaran, yak :'') udah berusaha buat yang agak beda gtu :3 jarak umur Sasuke sama Sakura 7 tahun. Sasuke 25 tahun.

Gaada niat sebenarnya buat update lamaaaa banget, rencana 3 hari atau paling lama 1 minggu. Srsly, padahal aku punya waktu libur 4 hari, kamis sampai minggu. Tapi karena sepupu aku yg nginep selama libur, ngikut melulu kayak bebek sama induknya, jadi gabakal bisa nulis dengan tenang, huhu :''(( maafkeun.

Yep, di chapter depan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura akan lebih berkembang. Karena aku tahu chp ini minim banget yak adegan pair kita :'))

Sampai sini dulu bacot gajelas dari manusia yang masih frustasi karena hari selasa bakal berperang melawan UAS wkwk XD semangat buat yang UAS minggu ini :b

Sangat dianjurkan agar meninggalkan kesan dan pesannya di kotak review :p :p

With love,

 **Aisiya**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan, makanya aku langsung ke kelas. Bahkan penggemar Sasuke-kun yang lain—anak kelas 3 sebelah—sama sadisnya dengan psikopat! Mungkin Matsuri sedang diceburkan ke kloset_."

Kalimat Ino terus memenuhi pikirannya, berputar-putar seperti kaset rusak dengan gambaran mengerikan. Akhir-akhir ini kepalanya memang sering pusing dengan segala macam perspektif tak karuan. Demi apapun, kepalanya sekarang berdenyut sakit memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Matsuri untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

Sakura berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, letak di mana toilet perempuan berada. Tidak peduli jika ada batu yang akan membuatnya terjerembap—Sakura sudah pernah jatuh dari lantai 2 kamarnya—ia akan terus berlari meski kakinya pincang.

Setelah Ino mengatakan semuanya, Sakura langsung pergi dengan dasar ingin melihat kejadian; kenyataannya memang benar.

Ino mungkin tidak terlalu mengindahkan kejadian tersebut, karena apa yang ingin gadis _blonde_ itu tindak lanjuti sudah dilakukan oleh tangan orang lain. Tentu saja menjahati Matsuri.

Susah payah Sakura menelan _saliva_ -nya, menyeka keringat dengan kasar seolah keringat itu akan menghalangi penglihatannya jika sampai mengalir ke mata.

Matsuri sama sekali tidak masuk dalam bagian masalah rumit ini. Sedikitpun. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa, bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak saling kenal. Sakura memang cukup hebat memberi kesialan bahkan tanpa orang itu tahu.

Apa yang ia ketahui tentang kesialan sebenarnya itu tidak ada; hanya sedikit kurang keberuntungan saja. Tapi, anehnya, hidup Sakura memang selalu kurang beruntung. Hal itu sama saja jika diibaratkan dengan nasib buruk dengan kata lain 'sial'.

Entah sudah berapa lama pikirannya beradu dengan ritme langkah cepat seiring tarikan napas lelah. Di depan sana, toilet perempuan dipenuhi gerombolan para siswa-siswi yang berdesakan.

Sakura mulai tidak menyukai ruangan yang luas karena pasti akan memakan waktu dan keringat. Ini sudah terlambat jika Matsuri akan selamat. Gadis itu pasti sudah dilukai. Jika saja ia bisa lebih cepat beberapa menit lagi.

Di sini terlalu sesak untuk bisa melihat ke dalam sana. Pintu toilet tidak dapat menampung para siswa yang sebanyak ini. Sakura berharap agar bel sekolah lebih cepat dua kali supaya gerombolan orang-orang ini bubar.

Apa yang dilakukan anak kelas 3 sehingga penonton seolah enggan pergi, seperti ingin melihat korban tabrak lari. Tempat yang menjadi sesak ini tidak dipedulikan meski ada yang adu dorong ingin melihat lebih jelas.

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa lewat. Untuk sekedar melihat dari celah para siswa pun tidak bisa, apalagi untuk masuk ke dalam toilet. Ia hanya bisa berjinjit semampunya dan menjulurkan leher sekuatnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara itu menghentikan segala bisik-bisik para siswa, semua terdiam dan langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara yang ada di belakang.

Beberapa meter dari gerombolan para siswa—dan Sakura—, suara kematian itu berasal dari orang yang paling ditakuti satu sekolah; Kepala Sekolah, Senju Tsunade, bersama guru-guru yang mengekori. Tidak hanya dua atau tiga guru, tapi semuanya berkumpul untuk melihat keributan.

Oh, masalah ini memang tak ada habisnya. Jangan bilang jika Kepala Sekolah akan manangani kasus ini.

"Aku tanya, ada apa ini?"

Tidak ada satu pun siswa yang berani membuka suara ketika Kepala Sekolah kembali bertanya. Semua bungkam termasuk Sakura.

Tsunade Senju sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya untuk tidak mengetahui sendiri. Wanita itu berjalan ke asal terjadinya keributan. Sakura menahan napasnya, matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali.

Tidak ada yang berani untuk menghalangi Kepala Sekolah yang berjalan dengan dagu terangkat dan rahang yang mengeras. Para siswa menyingkir dengan cepat, memberi jalan dengan sukarela.

Sakura menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh. Ini adalah rencana antisipasi, bersiap dengan hal yang bisa saja mengguncangkan sekolah.

 _Satu_... _dua_... _tiga_... _empat_... _lima_...

Berharaplah sekarang ada guntur.

 _Enam... tujuh... delapan... sembilan... se_ —

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Kontan Sakura menutup mata dan telinganya ketika mendengar suara amarah yang menggelegar dari Tsunade Senju. Jantung Sakura terguncang, rasanya akan copot seandainya jika ia tidak berjaga-jaga. Beruntung Sakura tidak bernasib sama seperti siswi di sana, gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri di dekat pintu toilet itu langsung pingsan saking terkejutnya dengan teriakan Tsunade.

Para siswa yang bergerombol di dekat ambang pintu lari terbirit-birit, adapula yang masih punya nyali berada di titik pusat area kemarahan Kepala Sekolah. Tentu saja, termasuk Sakura, yang bahkan membeku di tempatnya berdiri ketika matanya lurus ke depan.

Semua tampak jelas ketika tidak ada yang menghalangi. Toilet itu seperti liang kemalangan. Menariknya dalam jurang kesalahan yang mendalam. Hatinya tercelus dalam denyut yang menggetarkan di mana perasaan bersalah kentara terasa.

Sakura hampir menangis dalam tekanan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk, sebentar lagi air kejernihan ini akan meluncur tetes demi tetes.

Di sana, Matsuri tersungkur di lantai keramik, rambut dan bagian atas tubuhnya basah kuyup, wajahnya berantakan; lebam kebiruan mewarnai pipi, kelopak itu bengkak dengan bingkai kemerahan berada di sklera mata.

Akan ada banyak kata maaf yang harus Sakura ucapkan. Segalanya berada di ambang kehancuran saat melihat penampilan Matsuri yang tidak lebih dari manusia penuh rasa tersakiti.

Tanpa merasa takut, Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri Matsuri, menolong adik kelasnya dengan memegangi kedua sisi lengan.

Tsunade mengomeli—berkacak pinggang; matanya melotot—dengan penuh amarah pada keempat siswa kelas 3 yang Sakura ingat pernah satu kelas dengannya di kelas 2 dahulu. Kalau tidak salah, yang rambut merah dengan kacamata minus itu namanya Karin. Ya, Karin Uzumaki.

Tentu saja mereka pelakunya. Setahu Sakura beberapa hari lalu, sudah lama siswi sekolah ini membuat klub khusus penggemar Sasuke Uchiha. Salah satunya yang mengetuai adalah Karin. Lihatlah sekarang wajah sang ketua itu, sangat ketakutan sekali.

"Kalian! Terutama kau, Karin!" Tsunade menunjuk Karin dengan hasrat amarah menggebu. "Seandainya saja tidak ada larangan untuk menghajar siswa yang sudah mem- _bully_ siswa lain. Tentu saja, kalian akan mendapatkan hak setimpal."

Sakura berharap agar Tsunade menarik napasnya sebentar, wanita itu berbicara tanpa jeda. Hal yang paling ditakuti para siswa memang marahnya Kepala Sekolah. Bahkan guru-guru tidak berani masuk ke dalam toilet, hanya mengurusi siswa yang masih berkeliaran.

Dengan sigap, Sakura bersikap preventif ketika Matsuri terbatuk-batuk—sepertinya tersedak air kloset—. Sakura mati-matian menahan agar ia tidak muntah di saat yang tidak tepat. Lucu rasanya jika Sakura yang tiba-tiba berpapah ke UKS, padahal dirinya berniat menolong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura bertanya ketika berhasil mengampu tubuh Matsuri yang lunglai.

Matsuri mengangguk pelan, kepalanya mendongak—yang tadinya menunduk ke bawah—kini menatap wajah Sakura.

Dalam hati Sakura merasa bersalah, ia mencoba memaksakan senyumnya untuk Matsuri. Tapi, yang membuat Sakura membulatkan kelopak matanya, senyum yang ia berikan malah dibalas dengan tatapan datar tanpa makna dari mata hitam itu.

 _Apa Matsuri terkena traumatis?_

Rasa bersalah itu kembali menggerogoti diri Sakura. Batinnya berteriak jika tidak ingin disalahkan sendirian. Mati saja Karin bersama teman-temannya itu, yang mengambil resolusi tanpa berpikir dua kali; semoga saja mereka dikeluarkan supaya tidak ada lagi korban yang terhasut.

Sakura tidak dapat menerka apa yang ada dalam pikiran Matsuri dengan mata yang penuh kekosongan itu. Betapa personalitas Matsuri berada jauh untuk didalami, Sakura tidak dapat masuk untuk memahaminya.

Lama mereka saling pandang. Mata Sakura kentara sekali bingung, sedang Matsuri tanpa memberi ekspresi yang pasti; bibirnya terkatup rapat, tidak ada kedutan di wajahnya yang menggambarkan gagasan.

"Kalian mengerti? Pulang sekolah langsung pergi ke ruanganku."

Kalimat tegas dari Tsunade membuat keduanya—Sakura dan Matsuri—sama-sama menoleh. Di sisi lain Sakura sangat bersyukur karena terselamatkan dari jeratan mata kosong itu.

"Kalian akan kapok untuk melakukannya lagi," ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba terkesan dingin kepada keempat siswa kelas 3 itu, lalu sejurus kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura, "bawa siswa ini ke UKS, atau kalau perlu ke rumah sakit dekat sini."

Sakura mengangguk. Tersenyum sedikit dengan paksaan bersalah. "Baik."

Sakura hanya mengantarkan Matsuri di depan pintu UKS dan menyerahkannya kepada petugas UKS yang berjaga hari ini—setiap kelas memiliki 1 orang wakil untuk menjaga UKS sesuai jadwal—.

"Tolong jaga dia, ya."

"Iya." Siswa petugas UKS itu mengangguk.

Ini bukan masalah karena Sakura dan Matsuri baru melakukan interelasi sekarang, atau pandangan jika Matsuri adalah adik kelasnya. Hanya saja, ada perasaan di mana Sakura harus bersikap defensif untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika ada yang bisa menjaga gadis itu dengan baik, itu pasti bukan Sakura.

Sudah cukup untuk memapahnya saja, karena Matsuri terlalu asing untuknya.

Sakura berpikir; Matsuri pasti terlalu tersepit dengan keadaan sekarang. Gadis itu pasti sangat tersiksa oleh perbuatan Karin dan teman-teman yang keterlaluan itu. Sakura saja tidak mau membayangkan jika rambut _pink_ -nya dijambak keras lalu kepalanya diceburkan ke kloset yang baru saja habis dipakai.

 _Menjijikan sekali_.

Sejak kejadian di toilet itu tidak ada yang berani untuk macam-macam kepada Matsuri. Tanda burhan dalam kasus Matsuri; jika dia adalah pembantu Sasuke Uchiha tidak terbukti adanya. Semua buruk sangka tidak benar. Matsuri memang pernah ikut seleksi, tapi tidak sampai diterima. Bahkan gadis itu langsung ditolak. Jika bicara mengapa Matsuri sibuk, itu berarti dia sedang keluar rumah untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

Begitu sederhana jika dipahami.

Tapi, hal itu akan berbeda ketika Karin mendramatisasi cerita yang biasa menjadi hal yang menggegerkan. Bahkan Ino yang suka bergosip tidak sampai seperti Karin yang suka mengubah alur cerita; seperti membicarakan seseorang dari belakang.

Sudah pasti Karin mendapatkan hasil yang telah diperbuat. Mereka berempat—Karin dan teman-teman—mendapat skorsing selama 1 bulan dengan tambahan tugas semua mata pelajaran. Padahal Sakura mengharapkan agar empat orang sakat itu langsung dikeluarkan atau pergi ke kantor polisi.

Sakura menghela napas, pikirannya terus dipenuhi wajah Matsuri yang polos dan kosong. Begitu rasa bersalahnya sangat mendasar dan ingin terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Tapi, saat Sakura melihat mata gadis itu, ada perasaan takut pada dirinya; seolah jika Matsuri adalah seseorang yang berbahaya.

Ini hanyalah kontemplasi atas kejadian yang diawali karena nafsinya. Jika saja pembantu Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak berasal dari Sekolah Azabu, mungkin tidak ada keributan, dan Matsuri akan baik-baik saja dengan segala keceriaan yang gadis itu miliki.

Sakura merasa jika dirinya adalah orang jahat yang menyabet kebahagiaan Matsuri, dan yang terpenting, senyum gadis itu mulai pudar.

"Kuharap semua ruangan sudah bersih."

Suara itu dari Deidara, Sakura sudah familier dengan bahana ala perempuan itu.

Ini masih jam 5 sore, tapi dua orang majikannya sudah pulang. Padahal Sakura ingin sepuas-puasnya menikmati WiFi di sini; sangat lancar dan cepat. Lagipula, WiFi-nya tidak menggunakan kata sandi, jadi siapa saja yang tinggal di apartemen bisa memakainya.

Termasuk Sakura, tentu saja. Maka dari itulah sekarang dia sedang berada di ruanga foyer bersama laptop di meja kaca. Ada tugas Fisika yang harus dikerjakan.

"Sudah." Sakura berdiri, langsung berjalan menghampiri.

Deidara membawa banyak bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari sepertinya. Sayuran di mana-mana, terutama buah merah itu, tomat ceri.

"Tolong masukan ini ke dalam kulkas, ya."

"Baik."

Bungkusan putih penuh itu berpindah ke tangan Sakura. Deidara berjalan ke ruang kamar sedangkan Sasuke langsung mendudukan diri di kursi foyer.

Apartemen ini memang hampir setiap hari sepi ketika Sakura datang. Majikannya jarang di rumah, tentu saja manajer dan artis yang super sibuk. Bahkan semalam suntuk Sasuke dan Deidara pernah tidak pulang ke apartemen. Aktor itu memang hebat karena para perempuan di Jepang banyak menyukainya. _Well_ , lebih tepatnya ketampanannya.

Sakura harus menaruh bahan makanan sesuai dengan tata cara yang diberikan Deidara; sesuai jenis dan warna. Buah-buahan tidak boleh dicampur dengan sayuran.

"Beres," ucap Sakura, menutup lemari es besar empat pintu itu.

Sakura kembali ke ruangan foyer, duduk di lantai, mengurusi pekerjaan rumahnya di depan laptop. Meskipun sebenarnya besok hari minggu, tapi Sakura harus mengingatkan ibunya jika besok tanggal 26 Maret, hari ulang tahunnya.

Lagipula, di sini cukup tenang untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah; Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu jati, tidak terlalu mengusik karena pria itu lebih peduli dengan rasa lelah yang kentara.

"Bulan kemarin _photopack_ -mu sangat laris, kupikir dengan _photopack_ baru ini akan lebih laris lagi. Ada beberapa produk yang menawarimu sebagai bintang iklannya." Deidara berjalan dengan pakaian yang lebih kasual. T-shirt sendat itu mencetak lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping; Deidara begitu ketat soal diet.

"Hn," respon Sasuke. Mungkin tidak bisa disebut respon, tapi hanya bergumam. Sepertinya pria itu lebih suka melihat ke arah luar dari balik jendela di samping kanan perapian.

"Kalau kau hanya mau jadi bintang iklan satu produk saja, tidak masalah, sih," ucap Deidara duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kau memang harus bersiap dengan film mendatang untuk tahun depan. Oh, hollywood, kami akan kembali."

"Padahal masih ada beberapa hal yang dilakukan di Jepang. Kau bilang ada drama yang bisa kubintangi."

"Memang," ucap Deidara antusis, lalu menatap Sasuke, "ada 16 episode, mungkin dua atau tiga bulan syutingnya akan selesai. Kau mau?"

Sasuke menaikkan bahunya, "entahlah."

Deidara cemberut. "Ayolah, aku hanya minta jawabannya. Produsernya akan melakukan casting untuk mencari pemeran utama pria jika kau tidak ingin berperan. Dua minggu lagi syutingnya akan dimulai."

Helaan napas pendek dari Sasuke sedikit terdengar. "Akan aku pikirkan. Nanti."

Deidara menghempaskan bokongnya lagi di bantalan putih kursi. "Nanti. Nanti. Nanti. Memannya kapan? Besok mungkin kau sudah melupakan tawaran itu."

"Tipe ceritanya apa?"

"Romansa dan komedi." Deidara menjawab cepat.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan ketika melihat lawan mainnya nanti."

"Pemeran perempuannya masih dicari."

Sasuke mengangguk, dan perdebatan selesai.

Deidara dan Sasuke memang tidak seperti manajer dan artis galibnya. Mereka bahkan terkesan seperti teman; Deidara yang tidak pernah memaksa untuk terus mengekspos kepopuleran milik artisnya, dan Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap ceplos manajernya.

Perpaduan yang bagus untuk perbedaan yang tidak relevan. Terkadang itu lebih baik ketimbang kesamaan yang membuat semua terasa mudah tanpa adanya perjuangan.

Beruntunglah karena sekarang Sakura lebih fokus dengan tugasnya. Meskipun bukan sepenuhnya dia yang mengerjakan; Sakura tidak ingin banyak pusing, cari saja di pencarian google. Salah sendiri kenapa guru Fisika-nya memberikan tugas membuat puisi dengan bahan materi yang ada pada pelajaran Fisika. Merangkai kata bersajak saja Sakura tidak bisa. Apalagi tugas puisi yang harus disangkutkan dengan materi Fisika.

"Tumben sekali," ucap Deidara beberapa saat kemudian. Sudah pasti bukan kepada Sasuke. Karena Deidara berbicara ke arah Sakura.

Sakura merasa tersindir. Mungkin jika Deidara dipasangkan dengan Ino, pasti akan ada perang adu mulut. Salah satu faktornya adalah karena Ino tidak akan pernah mau kalah dalam berdebat, dan Deidara yang memang tipe pembicara.

"Tentu saja. Aku, kan, seorang siswa, jadi harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah," jawab Sakura, memfokuskan mata ke arah laptop.

"Kukira kau tidak suka mengerjakan tugas sekolah."

Sakura mendengus mendengar simpulan dari Deidara.

Selama beberapa hari di sini, jalinan interaksi antara Sakura dan Deidara lebih berkembang; sekarang Sakura tidak lagi canggung dengan gajak Deidara, dan apartemen mewah ini. Meskipun sikap pria itu masih ketus seperti kakak kelas yang melihat adik kelasnya yang lebih cantik.

Sedangkan Sasuke, jangan pernah tanyakan karena pria itu masih pendiam seperti biasanya. Kecuali ketika membahas ihwal tentang pekerjaan, sikapnya akan lebih serius dan ekspresif.

"Memangnya mata pelajaran apa, sih?" Deidara kembali bertanya. Salah satu gajak Deidara memang rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi melebihi ibu-ibu tukang gosip.

"Fisika," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ah, itu enteng. Memangnya tentang apa? Alam semesta?"

Kini Sakura menatap Deidara. "Bukan. Tugas membuat puisi dengan bahan materi yang ada di Fisika."

"Enteng sekali. Aku jagonya membuat puisi waktu masih sekolah."

"Benarkah?" Mata Sakura berbinar, "Miss, kau bisa membuatkannya untukku? Kalau aku mengintip di google kemungkinan akan sama dengan siswa lain." Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya, mengekspresikan wajahnya agar mendapatkan simpati.

"Tentu saja." Deidara nampak percaya diri. Dia berdiri agar lebih bisa memadahkan dengan penuh ekspresif. "Kau bisa buat seperti ini: Fisika, oh, Fisika. Kau selalu memenuhi pikiranku, mencengkeramku dengan rumus yang sulit kuhapal. Kadang kubertanya; mengapa kau lahir di dunia ini jika hanya untuk menggoreskan luka karena diriku tak bisa menuntaskan soalmu yang sulit untuk dipahami itu. Kau benalu, tapi selalu ingin digeluti."

Seketika Sakura tercengang, bibirnya menganga lebar. Sekarang ia tidak ingat bagaimana caranya mengambil oksigen saking tergemap.

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak memiliki ekspresi di hidupnya; mungkin hanya ekspresi datar. Pria itu hanya bersedekap dan menatap aneh kepada Deidara yang kelebihan puitisnya itu.

Tangan Deidara melambai di udara, mencoba untuk lebih masuk dalam vokal suaranya. "Fisika, aku akan bahagia jika kau dihapuskan pada mata pelajaran sekolah. Biarkan aku bahagia Fisika. Kau—"

"Kau akan membuatnya dikeluarkan." Sasuke membuka suara. Duduk menyandar—kaki berselonjor dan tangan bersedekap di bawah dada—adalah posisi favorit Sasuke.

Deidara mendecak kesal karena penampilan indahnya dipangaks. "Puisi ini dari lubuk hatiku, tahu."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Oh, pantas saja."

"Terserah, ya." Deidara cemberut, lalu menatap Sakura yang masih terduduk di lantai. "Kau tahu sebenarnya yang bisa membuat puisi itu Sasuke. Maksudku, dia memang tidak bisa membuat puisi. Tapi, seriusan, Sasuke jagonya dalam pelajaran ilmu alam."

"Eh..." Sakura tidak jadi mengeluarkan gelak tawanya ketika Deidara membicarakan Sasuke. Bukan ada apanya, hanya saja, dia setengah tak percaya jika Sasuke mau membantunya. "Benar, ya, Sasuke- _san_?"

Hal yang paling tidak Sakura sukai adalah ketika Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak acuh saat menjawab pertanyaan. Itu berarti jawabannya antara; ya atau tidak. "Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Sasuke.

Kalau 'bisa dibilang begitu', berarti Sasuke mengakui secara tidak langsung. Oh, ada secercah harapan di mata hijau jernihnya, Sakura sangat bersemangat. Sekonyong-konyongnya ia melompat ke kursi kayu jati tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san_! Tolong, bantu aku! Tolong..." Sakura mendesak, tidak peduli pandangan horor Deidara—yang berdiri di belakang sana—serasa menjalari bagian punggung tubuhnya, toh, Sakura tidak meminta bantuan pada manajer itu.

Mungkin baru kali ini Sasuke diperlakukan oleh perempuan layaknya orang biasa, selain ibu dan keluarganya. Di mana kehidupan normal bertahun-tahun lalu baru terasa sekarang. Tubuhnya memang terlihat risih karena guncangan yang Sakura berikan. Sasuke hanya diam saja, namun rautnya nampak kesal.

Sakura terus mengguncang tubuh Sasuke, seolah gadis itu memaksa teman laki-lakinya untuk memberikan contekan; bukan sebagai seorang pembantu aktor terkenal.

"Sasuke- _san_ , tolong, hanya satu kali saja, bantu aku." Sakura duduk tegap di hadapan Sasuke; menangkupkan tangannya seperti tadi, menutup mata erat, berbicara penuh permohonan mendalam. "Tolong, ya..."

"Hn."

Sakura membuka sebelah matanya sedikit, melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang masih biasa. Masih datar saja ternyata.

Sakura cemberut, membuka matanya dan menatap Deidara. "'Hn' itu apa, sih?"

Deidara bersedekap, "'hn' itu dalam kamus Sasuke ada dua arti: jika 'hn' tanpa gerakan kepala atau menutup mata berarti iya. Kalau 'hn' sambil menggeleng kepala berarti tidak."

"Jadi..." Sakura merumuskan, "artinya apa, ya?"

Deidara mulai kehabisan kesabaran, matanya nampak berapi-api sambil melotot. "Yang kau lihat tadi apa?!"

"Aku, kan, menutup mata tadi," jawab Sakura, wajahnya polos tanpa dosa.

"Terserah," ucap Sasuke tenang.

Karena hal yang paling tidak Sasuke sukai adalah keributan setelah keramaian, jadi, memotong adu mulut antara Deidara dan Sakura salah satu yang paling tepat.

Sakura berbinar menatap Sasuke, "kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Sasuke- _san_! Aku akan membuat puisinya."

"Sasuke, jam 6 pagi nanti kau ada acara jumpa fans di Perfektur Osaka," tuntut Deidara, mencoba memanipulasi sepertinya, karena kelihatannya Deidara tidak terima kalah adu bicara dengan anak SMA.

"Dia yang membuatnya," bela Sasuke, melirik Sakura sekilas dengan ekor matanya.

" _Yosh_!" teriak Sakura bersemangat, "mari membuat puisi!"

Awalnya sangat mudah; beberapa menit masih berjalan mulus, berlangsung dengan semestinya. Sakura sampai pada baris kedua puisinya, merangkai kata sebisanya, dengan beberapa pengertian yang cocok untuk disambungkan menjadi wacana.

Tapi, sekarang siapa yang membuat puisinya?

"Kau yang membuat puisinya, Sasuke."

Deidara menatap bosan ke arah Sakura yang malah sedang mendengkur ria. Mulut gadis itu terbuka dan tertutup dengan suara halus, sangat menikmati tidurnya di atas meja dengan kedua lengan sebagai bantalan.

"Sepertinya kelelahan."

"Benar juga, sih," ucap Deidara, setuju.

Sasuke baru selesai membuat puisi dengan beberapa kata yang dibantu Deidara—karena Sasuke hanya memberlakukan apa yang diketahuinya tentang Fisika, bukan bagaimana rangkai kata pengertian Fisika—hingga memakan waktu 1 jam sambil sesekali mengecek pemberitahuan di _page_ Sasuke.

Meja kaca persegi panjang itu menjaditempat menyelesaikan tugas rumah Sakura. Sasuke dan Deidara duduk menyila—bersebelahan—di lantai, sedangkan Sakura malah asik tertidur di hadapan mereka 45 menit lalu.

"Baru jam tujuh," ucap Sasuke menatap jam dinding.

Deidara ingin berbicara, tapi getaran dan suara ponsel di celana _jeans_ -nya membuat niatnya urung. "Produser acara reality show," ucap Deidara setelah melihat nama penelepon, "aku akan kembali. Jangan lupa bangunkan Sakura."

Sasuke hanya diam saja, menatap Deidara yang berlari kecil untuk mencari ruang privasi di kamar. Mungkin Deidara tidak ingin membangunkan Sakura secara tidak layak hingga memilih tempat tenang agar suaranya—yang menggelegar ketika sedang bertelepon—tidak memenuhi ruangan, dan jika itu terjadi kepala Deidara diprediksi akan kena hantam buku Sakura.

Deidara dan Sakura memang memiliki kemajuan yang pesat. Antara dua orang itu lebih klop untuk saling bersosialisasi karena ciri mereka yang sangat suka membaur. Salah satu yang kentara adalah sama-sama cerewet.

Sasuke sepertinya bingung ingin mulai dari mana. Pada dasarnya, ia memang tidak pernah membangunkan orang lain, apalagi kalau itu adalah perempuan. Demi celana dalam pink milik Deidara, Sasuke bukan ahlinya dalam bidang itu. Jika saja ada Naruto—sahabat seperjuangan beda pekerjaan—mungkin sekarang Sakura sudah bangun melalui caranya.

Sasuke menghela napas, memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, memandang wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat tenang jika sedang tidur; tidak cerewet.

"Harus aku apakan dia?" Sasuke berpikir, tidak sengaja menatap pensil tergeletak di atas meja.

Ujung atas pensil itu, ia gunakan untuk menekan-nekan pipi Sakura beberapa kali. "Hey, hey, bangun," kata Sasuke pelan.

Tidak ada transfigurasi yang signifikan terhadap Sakura; gadis itu hanya sedikit menggeram rendah dan membenarkan posisi kepalanya senyaman mungkin dan kembali mendengkur pelan.

"Kenapa tidak mau bangun?" Sasuke kesal sendiri, tangannya dengan gemas menepuk pipi Sakura. "Kau tidak dengar apa hanya pura-pura? Bang—"

"Pergi!" Tanpa sadar—masih dengan posisi tidur—Sakura melayangkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin marah, tapi tahu jika Sakura sepertinya mengigau. "Kau!"

Sakura refleks terlonjak kaget saat semua mimpinya buyar dan rasa nyata itu kembali. Ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang halus dan berdaging. Bukan menyentuh, tapi lebih baik jika dikatakan menampar seseorang. Kontan Sakura menarik tangannya yang masih menempel di pipi Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat memerah.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura terbata-bata, suaranya tercekat dan serak, khas orang bangun tidur.

Ibaratkan perasaan malu dan rasa bersalah menjadi satu, Sakura salah tingkah, bingung harus berbuat sesuatu selain meminta maaf.

Sakura tidak bisa membedakan apakah Sasuke marah dengan kejadian tadi atau menganggap hal itu sebuah lelucon. Raut Sasuke hampir selalu sama dalam setiap keadaan; datar tanpa ada kedutan sedikitpun. Hanya saja, sekarang alis hitam itu menukik tajam, bibir tegasnya terkatup rapat. Itu adalah ekspresi pertama yang Sakura dapatkan dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Sakura menunduk, wajahnya memerah malu, "kukira kau alien yang ada di mimpiku; alien arogan dengan sikap dingin ingin menangkapku untuk dibawa ke planet Mars."

"Kau terlalu banyak belajar sistem tata surya," ucap Sasuke, menahan sesuatu dari nadanya yang datar.

Sedikit banyak Sakura mulai mengetahui sikap aktor itu. Sasuke sebenarnya bukan tipe pendiam, hanya sikap tenangnya yang membuat orang beranggap jika Sasuke adalah manusia asosial. Jika tidak, mungkin Deidara tidak akan menjadi manajer Sasuke; orang normal mana yang mau mempunyai manajer cerewet setengah perempuan seperti Deidara. _Well_ , Sasuke orang normal yang langka.

Sakura berpikiran demikian, berharap jika perspektifnya benar.

"Maaf," kata Sakura sekali lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban untuk permintaan maaf Sakura, rasanya nampak kaku. Itu berarti, apa yang coba Sakura pikirkan, hakikatnya bertolak belakang. Rasanya sulit hanya untuk sekedar berteman.

"Bukumu." Tangan Sasuke mendorong buku yang ada di atas meja, mendekatkannya hingga pas ke arah bawah pandangan Sakura.

Dalam buku itu sudah diisi dengan bait yang cukup panjang; banyak kosakata baru yang Sakura temukan. Rangkai katanya cukup bermajas, namun tampak alami tanpa kelebihan yang coba ditunjukan.

"Eh, sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura setengah tidak percaya, "padahal puisinya tadi masih sedikit."

"Kau tidur."

Seketika keberaniannya langsung muncul, Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Kau membuatnya?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menatap perapian dari balik bahu Sakura. "Deidara yang membuatnya; aku hanya memberi tahu teorinya."

Sekarang Sakura mulai kembali pada prinsipnya yang menganggap jika Sasuke sebenarnya orang baik; bukan aktor sombong atas segala kepopuleran yang dimiliki. Cara bicara pria itu kembali sedatar biasa, tidak penuh tekanan seperti memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hei!' hingga membuat Sakura terbangun tadi.

"Tentang hukum Newton II," seru Sakura setelah membaca efektif keseluruhan isi puisinya. "Terimakasih Sasuke- _san_." Lalu menatap Sasuke dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Walaupun kembali tidak menjawaban, atau mengangguk sekalipun bergumam aneh, Sakura yakin kalau Sasuke mendengar kata terima kasih yang ia ucapkan. Berpikir positif jika mungkin Sasuke sedang banyak pikiran sekarang. Pria itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sambil terus menatap buku Sakura yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Malam itu Sakura pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, sekitar pukul 8 malam kalau dari apartemen. Deidara sangat membanggakan dirinya ketika Sakura memuji hasil puisi milik Deidara yang sedikit diberi sentuhan teori dari Sasuke.

Lima _e-mail_ dari Ino menanyakan keberadaan Sakura, dan mengingatkan bawah besok adalah ulang tahun gadis itu yang ke-18 tahun. Sakura membalas dengan cepat, memberi tahu jika dirinya ingin fokus belajar sendirian untuk satu bulan ke depan.

Untuk urusan ulang tahun, Sakura selalu merayakannya di rumah Ino dan membawakan sushi spesisl buatan ibunya. Mungkin pagi-pagi Sakura akan ke toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka, karena pasti Ino ada di sana.

Rasa keanehan baru Sakura rasakan ketika ia menatap langit kamar dan mencoba untuk bergumul ke alam mimpi. Sunyi yang ia rasakan begitu menekan hatinya. Kamar ini terasa semakin gelap dalam kesendirian, mencoba untuk mencengkeramnya dalam tekanan kehampaan.

Jika perasaan aneh ini karena Sakura sangat senang berada bersama Deidara dan Sasuke, semoga saja itu tidak benar. Bisa jadi perasaan kesendirian ini karena Sakura sudah terbiasa mendengar suara cerewet Deidara—entah apa yang membuat pria itu tidak henti-hentinya mengomel—sehingga ketika suara ramai itu hilang, rasanya akan sepi. Sakura menggeleng, menarik selimutnya semakin tinggi sampai menyentuh dagu.

Padahal jika masih ada tugas sekolah, mungkin Sakura akan mengerjakannya hingga beberapa waktu terbuang dan nanti ia akan tertidur sendiri. Lagi pula besok hari minggu.

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya, memainkannya di udara, menatap lekat-lekat telapak tangan bekas memukul pipi kiri Sasuke. Jika saja penggemar fanatik itu tahu, bisa-bisa Sakura langsung diserang ramai-ramai karena membuat pipi mulus seorang idol memerah.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajah itu mendadak suram, tangannya langsung jatuh lemas. "Kapan ini akan berakhir?" Sakura mengajak dirinya berbicara, hanya ingin mencurahkan betapa beban ini berat untuk dipikul.

Menatap langit kamar adalah hal satu-satunya yang dapat dilakukan. Memfokuskan mata tanpa objek pasti dengan pikiran yang melanglang buana.

Seiring napas yang mulai teratur, mata Sakura perlahan menutup karena rasa kantuk yang mendera.

Tidak ada mimpi yang menjadi komplemen tidurnya yang cukup nyenyak. Semua gelap dan tampak singkat. Serasa hanya menutup mata beberapa menit, dan seharusnya malam lebih panjang lagi, kini jam waker bedebah berdering memanggilnya untuk bangun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura," ucapnya bokoh kepada diri sendiri sambil menguap dan mematikan jam waker.

Jika saja hari ini bukan ulang tahun Sakura, mungkin ia bisa mengulur waktu agar bangun sedikit siang seperti hari libur biasanya. Mungkin ketika matahari mulai menyembul-sekitar jam 8 pagi-barulah Sakura bangun dan membantu ibunya. Tapi sekarang, lain lagi ceritanya. Sakura harus membersihkan rumah dan menunggu sushi buatan ibunya.

"Selesai!" Ibu Sakura, Mebuki Haruno, dengan sikap lewus menaruh sushi yang sudah matang di atas meja.

Sushi itu sudah di sajikan dalam kotak makan persegi empat dengan subkotak empat buah. Di sana ada salad dan juga tomat. Tiba-tiba Sakura mengingat sesuatu, dan pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja.

Tomat. Buah yang selalu ada di kulkas apartement Sasuke- _san_.

"Nah, waktunya ke rumah Ino- _chan_ ," kata Mebuki begitu bersemangat.

"Umm, ibu..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, berpikir sejenak, mengetuk beberapa kali meja makan.

"Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?"

Sakura meggeleng. "Tidak." Lalu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyimpit. "Hanya ingin mencari suasana baru, Bu."

Entah kenapa hati Sakura rasanya mulai berdebar, semangatnya mulai menggumpal dan sebentar lagi akan membuncah. Ia tidak perlu pergi ke toko Ino untuk merayakan ulang tahun, karena itu sudah kerap kali dan mulai terasa membosankan, mungkin ke apartemen tempatnya bekerja bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya bangunan apartemen itu masih sama di mata Sakura; mewah dan berkelas. Selama 1 minggu terakhir, matanya tidak pernah jengah untuk membidik ujungnya yang tinggi menjulang.

Seperti deja vu; hal di mana ketika Sakura merasakan bahwa ini baru pertama kali terjadi, dan saat itulah ia tertegun akan pesona sejuta kemewahan. Berkali-kali, setiap kepalanya menengadah, jendela-jendela cembung menghiasi bangunan dengan cat oranye pudar itu.

Cuaca masih dingin di minggu keempat bulan Maret. Musim semi memang menyejukkan, bunga selaras dengan rasa kedamaian dan kecantikan begitu palar dijamah.

Ketika sampai di apartemen, Sakura berniat menghubungi Ino, tapi malah sahabatnya yang duluan menelepon. Walau agak takut dengan Ino yang akan mengingatkan sushi bagiannya, Sakura tetap mengangkat telepon itu.

Ino langsung berteriak dari seberang telepon, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, lalu meminta maaf karena sekarang Ino harus ke Osaka mengunjungi nenek sebelah ibunya; padahal prediksi Sakura jika sebenarnya Ino ingin melihat Sasuke yang juga sekarang berada di Perfektur Osaka.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok." Sakura mencoba menahan pekikannya—keuntungannya ia tidak cari-cari alasan lagi—karena Ino sendiri yang mementahkan acara mereka berdua. "Salam untuk nenekmu, ya, hati-hati."

Sakura mematikan sambungan telepon. Rasanya kembali nyenyat, ruangan ini menjadi semakin besar dengan hanya ada dirinya seorang diri.

Sakura menaruh kotak makanan berisi sushi tadi di atas meja foyer, menunggu Sasuke dan Deidara pulang.

Ini masih jam 9 pagi, kemungkinan majikannya akan pulang beberapa jam jauh lebih lama. Pertemuan antar idol dan fans tidak mungkin secepat membeli makanan cepat saja, pasti sampai sore, pikir Sakura.

Seperti biasa, Sakura membersihkan apartemen, mencuci pakaian dan merapikan lemari besar Deidara. Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan Sakura menyentuh lemari milik aktor itu, apalagi sampai membereskannya, karena Sasuke orang yang sistematis; mengurutkan pakaian sesuai merk dan jenis.

Jika saja tidak menunggu Deidara dan Sasuke kembali, mungkin jam 1 siang ini Sakura sudah pulang karena apartemen sudah rapi dan bersih. Beberapa jam berada di ruangan sebesar ini, seorang diri, Sakura hampir berbicara pada dirinya untuk mengusir keheningan.

Perut Sakura keroncongan, dari tadi pagi ia tidak makan, hanya sedikit sarapan onigiri.

Di kulkas tidak ada cemilan, semuanya makanan mentah; bumbu pasta kaleng, sayur-sayuran, buah-buahan, dan segalanya yang harus dimasak atau dipanaskan dulu. Sakura bukannya malas, tapi tidak mau merusak benda-benda mahal di sini, memakai microwave bukanlah keahliannya.

"Kapan mereka pulang?" Sakura hampir menjerit, memegangi perutnya yang harus diisi selain dengan makan buah.

Sakura menatap sushi miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Masih utuh—dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba sushi itu terasa menggiurkan sekarang.

"Tidak," ucap Sakura, kembali berbaring di kursi foyer, "cobalah bertahan, Sakura."

Hingga sampai pada pukul 2 siang, Sasuke dan Deidara belum juga pulang. Sakura menyanyangkan perbuatannya; seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Deidara dan Sasuke tidak akan menganggapnya lebih dari seorang pembantu yang menginginkan gaji bulan pertama dan semua akan dilupakan. Ikatan yang diandaikan Sakura hanyalah karena dirinya terlalu berlebihan menganggap Deidara begitu peduli.

 _Seharusnya memang seperti itu, bukan_?

Seharusnya Sakura memang menganggap dirinya pembantu, bukan seorang teman. Tidak ada hak untuk dirinya ikut masuk ke dalam dunia penuh gemerlap kemewahan. Sakura sudah terlalu jauh melangkah, cukup sampai di sini, sikapnya memang harus mencerminkan pembantu yang baik.

Sakura tertidur di kursi foyer dengan perasaan buruk dan segala macam fakta kepedihan. Perih di perutnya mulai pudar saat pikirannya jatuh ke alam bawah sadar. Tidur mungkin hal yang baik untuk menunda waktu makan.

"Sakura? Sakura? Haruno Sakura?"

Pipinya terasa ditepuk pelan oleh tangan yang halus. Padahal rasanya baru beberapa menit ia jatuh tertidur tanpa mimpi dan itu gelap. "Ngh..."

"Hei, kau tidak ingin pulang?"

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Bayangan pudar menyambutnya, dan ketika matanya sudah bisa menyesuaikan, bayangan pudar itu lambat-lambat tampak jelas.

Deidara setengah berjongkok, menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. "Kau ini tidur atau pingsan, sih?"

"Eh?" Sakura agak terkejut, tubuhnya refleks terduduk. "Kalian sudah pulang?"

"Iya," jawab Deidara, melepaskan mantelnya.

"Syukurlah."

Perasaan lega merayap ke permukaan wajah Sakura. Ketika melihat Deidara dan Sasuke, ia seperti menemukan suatu hal yang membuatnya merasa senang. Seperti keluarga kecil, mungkin lebih mini dari keluarga ayah dan ibunya.

Sekali lagi, Sakura harus menghapus pikiran itu. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang; Sakura hanyalah seorang pembantu.

"Ah, penggemarmu di Osaka lebih banyak dari pada yang aku perkirakan, Sasuke," ucap Deidara, meregangkan ototnya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar. "Jangan lupa rendam kakimu di air hangat nanti."

"Ya."

Sasuke sepertinya menyukai kursi di ruangan foyer ini; setiap kali pria itu pulang, pasti langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi yang menghadap perapian ini. Bahkan meskipun ada Sakura yang menguasai seperempat luas kursi, Sasuke masih mau duduk di samping Sakura.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke bertanya ketika Sakura menjulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil kotak makan.

"Sushi," jawab Sakura, tersenyum sekilas, "buatan ibuku."

"Ah." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya, menatap langit ruangan yang kelabu. "Baru kali ini kau bawa bekal."

Sakura agak terkejutnya mendengarkannya; Sasuke pasti berpikir jika Sakura tidak mau menyantap makanan di apartemen ini.

"Tidak." Sakura lekas menjawab, "maksudku, sushi ini buatan ibu setiap aku ulang tahun."

"Ulang tahunmu?"

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk. "Masih utuh."

"Untuk apa membuatnya kalau tidak dimakan." Sasuke berucap telak. Jelas sekali bukan pertanyaan.

Sakura sedikit menahan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya agar tidak keluar. "Aku ingin memakannya berasama temanku. Tapi dia sedang berkunjung ke rumah neneknya."

Sasuke langsung menoleh, duduk tegap menatap Sakura. "Jangan membuang-buang makanan," ucapnya datar.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung, ia memandang Sasuke dengan bibir yang terbuka. "Aku tidak membuang-buang makanan, kok."

"Sini, buka kotak makanannya."

Sakura hampir tak percaya, ia menatap Sasuke seolah ingin mencari tahu apakah ada unsur lelucon di kalimat pria itu. Tapi, karena takut dan gugup, Sakura tetap membuka kotak makannya sambil terbata-bata, "ba-baik."

Sasuke mengambil sumpit yang sudah ada di dalam kotak makanan, memandangi setiap bagian sushi tersebut. "Agak berbeda."

"Memang," jawab Sakura, "itu sushi versi ibuku untuk ulang tahunku."

Sakura ingin menjawab bahan-bahan apa saja yang ada di dalamnya, tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu melahap sushi itu.

Sakura terdiam, menatap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membeku pada gigitan ketiga.

"Hummpp." Wajah Sasuke langsung pucat, ia memegangi tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya bergetar seolah menolak makanan itu. Ingin dikeluarkan, tapi sudah terlanjut di telan.

Sakura benar-benar gelagapan. Bertahun-tahun ibunya memasakan sushi itu tidak pernah Sakura mengalami keracunan. Lihat saja Sasuke sekarang, pria itu sampai berguling di lantai sambil terus mencengkeram lehernya.

"A-humpp—" Susah payah Sasuke mengucapkan barang satu kata karena sepertinya tenggorokannya tercekat,"—ir. Air."

Tiba-tiba Deidara yang baru saja berganti baju, berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berguling-guling. "Kau apakan dia?" tanya Deidara tampak marah.

Jantung Sakura hampir copot, dengan tergagap-gagap ia melirik sushi di atas meja. "Itu, tadi, Sasuke- _san_ , memakan sushi milikku."

Deidara mengernyit, mengambil bekas gigitan sushi milik Sasuke yang masih diapit sumpit. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah terkejut; mata melotot dan bibir yang menganga. "Sushi isi cokelat!" teriaknya.

"Memang kenapa?"

Belum sempat Sakura menambah pertanyaanya, Deidara malah memakan sushi bekas gigitan Sasuke tadi. Bagai merasakan kenikmatan sejuta rasa, wajah Deidara berubah ceria, pipinya bersemu merah. "Ini sushi yang paling enak!"

"Maksudmu?" Sakura semakin bingung. Jika yang terjadi dengan Sasuke sekarang karena sushi itu, lalu kenapa dengan Deidara tidak ada reaksi apapun.

Dalam beberapa gigitan—tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang tercekat—Deidara sangat menikmati sushinya. "Ummm, sushi dengan nasi rasa kelapa yang diselimuti lapisan crepe berwarna kuning dan isian cokelat _nutella hazelnut_."

Sakura ternganga, Sasuke menderita.

Sambil terus mengunyah, Deidara mencoba membantu Sasuke untuk duduk. "Sakura, ambilkan air. Cepat," ucapnya.

"Iya."

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadinya dengan Sasuke. Dibandingkan dengan Matsuri, Sakura lebih mengkhwatirkan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, masalahnya akan bertambah rumit jika aktor terkenal itu masuk rumah sakit.

"Sasuke- _san_?" Sakura terduduk, menunggu Sasuke menandaskan air putihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Deidara, menatap Sakura, "dia hanya tidak menyukai makanan yang manis. Kau tahu, apalagi isinya cokelat."

"Sasuke- _san_ alergi dengan cokelat?"

Deidara mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Entahlah. Sasuke memang kadang-kadang aneh. Tapi dia memang tidak menyukai makanan manis."

Sakura tertunduk. "Maaf."

Mendengar Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan manis, sunggu bagaikan sebuah gurauan untuk Sakura. Berkelana di seluruh belahan dunia sekalipun, mungkin hanya satu dari berjuta-juta orang yang tidak menyukai makanan manis apalagi cokelat; dan salah satunya adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat terbatuk karena rasa cokelat masih terasa di tenggorokannya. "Kupikir sushi ulang tahunmu isinya tomat."

"Eh? Sakura ulang tahun?" tanya Deidara tidak percaya.

Sakura sedikit tersipu. "Iya."

"Wah, pantas saja. Apa ini untuk kami?" Deidara kembali mencomot sushi kedua, lalu mengigitnya.

"Awalnya memang tidak." Sakura sempat berpikir sejenak, "tapi sekarang iya."

"Kalau begitu," ucap Deidara dengan mulut yang masih penuh, "mari rayakan ulang tahun Sakura!"

"Hei, makanan di mulutmu keluar, tahu!"

Deidara begitu bersemangat, tidak mengindahkan protes dari Sasuke yang baru saja pulih dari anti-manisannya. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke sangat lucu saat berguling-guling tadi, wajahnya yang sedang mengernyit terlihat manis.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa, ia tersenyum sangat senang hingga kedua matanya menyimpit. Rasanya begitu bahagia, mereka bertiga; Sakura, Sasuke, dan Deidara, seperti keluarga kecil yang akan selalu bersama.

Deidara yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai kakaknya, dan Sasuke, Sakura belum tahu ikatan apa yang ada pada mereka berdua. Tapi, terlepas dari satu hal itu, Sakura mulai merasakan ada perasaan sayang untuk majikannya. Deidara dan Sasuke benar-benar temannya, bahkan seperti keluarga sendiri.

Sakura meneteskan air mata dibalik senyumnya yang lebar, secepat mungkin menghapus jejaknya. Tertawa renyah melihat Deidara yang begitu lahap makan, membuat Sakura terhibur.

Sakura begitu bahagia sampai terharu seperti ini. Mati-matian ia menahan agar tidak menangis.

Bagaimanapun juga, roda akan terus berputar dan waktu tidak akan berhenti walau hanya satu detik. Jika ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Satu-satunya cara adalah berpura-pura tersenyum dan menganggap jika perpisahan yang akan datang pasti terjadi, dan semuanya akan terlupakan.

Meskipun begitu, jika Sasuke dan Deidara akan melupakannya, Sakura akan terus mengingat kejadian yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura kau lapar?" Deidara langsung bertanya ketika suara perut Sakura berbunyi nyaring.

Sempat malu karena pandangan aneh dari Sasuke, Sakura menjawab dengan gugup. "Ya, begitulah. Aku tadi ketiduran."

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" Deidara menelan sushi terakhirnya. "Sasuke itu sangat suka memasak. Ia sangat senang memasak makanan kalau ada yang memakannya. Sebanyak apapun. Sasuke selalu memasak saat sarapan dan saat makan malam jika di apartemen."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Hei, Sasuke, lakukan sesuatu di hari ulang tahun Sakura!"

Seharusnya Deidara tidak perlu menyuruh Sasuke sampai seperti itu. Sebentar lagi Sakura juga akan pulang dan makan. Lagi pula, aktor seperti Sasuke Uchiha mana mau memasak untuk seorang pembantu.

"Spaghetti Kimchi," ucap Sasuke langsung berdiri. "Untuk kali ini."

"Yosh! Masakan kesukaan Sasuke," sambut Deidara

Mulut Sakura langsung ternganga, napasnya terhenti untuk sejenak. Desiran di hatinya kembali muncul, perasaan ini, terasa baru. Perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakan Sakura. Hatinya kembali digenggam, bukan genggaman yang erat hingga terasa sesak. Ini lebih terasa genggaman lembut yang menekan perasaan senang, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Sasuke- _san_..."

Sakura dan Deidara hanya menunggu di meja makan, memandang punggung Sasuke yang bergerak cakap ketika memakai peralatan memasak. Sepertinya Sasuke memang suka memasak, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang santai dan sangat menikmati.

Sakura membuat catatan di bukunya untuk malam ini; malam yang penuh dengan segala kenangan yang tidak akan Sakura lupakan. Deidara yang sekarang begitu baik kepada Sakura, tidak lagi menampakkan sikap galak. Lalu Sasuke, tidak apa kalau hanya sekedar pembantu dan majikan, bukan keluarga atau teman, Sakura juga tidak mengharapkan lebih.

Saat pulang sekolah, Sakura berniat mampir ke toko Ino untuk membeli bunga. Ini bukan untuk menghias kamarnya, tapi, walaupun apartemen itu besar, jika tidak ada polesan warna mencolok tetap saja terasa hampa. Sakura akan memberi warna untuk ruangan foyer dari bunga.

"Ino, menurutmu, bunga yang cocok untuk musim semi apa?"

"Ah, aku paham. Bagaimana kalau bunga anemone?" Ino yang sedang menata bunga langsung memberikan setangkai anemone ungu kepada Sakura.

"Cantik," kesan pertama Sakura. "Beberapa tangkai dengan warna berbeda sepertinya bagus."

"Memang," timpal Ino langsung, "bunga itu memiliki arti cinta yang tidak luntur, kebenaran, dan ketulusan."

Dengan raut bingung, Sakura langsung menatapa Ino. "Apa maksudmu dengan arti 'cinta yang tidak luntur'?"

"Heh, Sakura, aku tahu kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta."

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu? Itu tidak benar."

Ino bersiul. "Wajahmu memerah, _lho_ , Sakura."

Mungkin karena sudah jarang ke toko Yamanaka, Ino sampai-sampai menggodanya dengan hal aneh. Sakura tidak merasa sedang jatuh cinta, hanya terlalu senang saja hari ini.

"Sakura, kalau perasaan itu sudah terasa sangat jelas, ceritakan langsung padaku. Oke?"

"Ummm, ya."

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab. Ino terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan hanya karena wajah Sakura. Memangnya apa yang bisa tergambar dari wajah seseorang. Lagipula, penampilan luar tidak menjamin segalanya benar.

Apa perasaan senang itu berasal dari cinta. Memangnya cinta tidak mendatangkan rasa sakit. Kalau Sakura merasa sedih, apa Ino masih tetap menganggap Sakura sedang jatuh cinta?

 _Kalau perasaan itu sudah terasa sangat jelas, ceritakan langsung padaku._

Kalimat Ino seperti mantra magis untuk Sakura. Sampai ketika ia berada di depan pintu, kalimat itu tetap tidak berkenan buyar.

"Sedang banyak pikiran?"

Suara itu sempat terdengar di telinganya beberapa hari lalu, dan memang, Sakura belum juga bisa melupakan suara dari nama Neji Hyuga.

Sakurah menoleh. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya apatis, memutar daun pintu.

Neji sempat terkekeh. "Anemone. Kau memiliki selera yang bagus dengan jenis bunga."

"Trims." Sakura langsung menutup pintu hingga bunyi berdebam terdengar nyaring. "Pria menyebalkan!"

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?"

"Sasuke- _san_?" Sakura setengah tak percaya.

Jika tidak menjawab, berarti yang sedang duduk berselonjor di kursi sekarang memang Sasuke. Mungkin jika pria itu langsung memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan, Sakura baru percaya jika itu bukan Sasuke.

"Deidara- _san_ mana?"

"Sedang bertemu dengan salah satu produser."

Sakura mengangguk, ia menaruh bunga yang dibawanya tadi di vas ramping yang kosong di atas meja kaca. "Terlihat lebih bewarna," ucapnya pada diri sendiri, tersenyum lembut.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, mencoba meminta pendapat. Tapi, pria itu malah membuang muka ke samping. Barangkali selain alergi dengan makanan manis, Sasuke juga tidak menyukai bunga.

Sakura mencoba tidak peduli, yang penting, ketika Deidara pulang apartemen sudah bersih.

Ketika sedang menyapu di kamar, Sakura menemukan sesuatu, seperti botol kecil lonjong yang isi setengahnya sudah tumpah.

"Apa ini?" Sakura mengambil benda itu, dan cairan bening terasa sedikit dingin di telapak tangannya.

Sakura memutar benda itu, mencari informasi dari beberapa tulisan kecil yang tertera di sana. Lem perekat untuk merekatkan sepatu.

"Sial!" umpat Sakura, menggosok telapak tangannya yang dilumuri lem ke suluruh pakaian hingga punggu belakang, berharap cairan itu menghilang dari telapak tangannya.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, karena botol itu mengeluarkan tetes-tetes cairan yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aku mau ganti baju. Ja—"

"Sasuke- _san_!" Sakura langsung memekik ketika punggungnya menyentuh permukaan perut Sasuke. "Astaga, gawat!"

"Lemku," seru Sasuke, langsung merampasnya dari tangan Sakura. "Hei, kau tidak bilang sudah menumpahkannya."

"Aku ingin bilang!" bentak Sakura, tapi terlambat saat telapak tangan mereka terlanjur merekat. "Gawat!"

Sakura mencoba berjalan menjauh, tapi pungungnya juga ikut merekat dengan bagian perut Sasuke. Hingga hasilnya telapak tangan kanan mereka saling merekat dengan pungung Sakura yang tidak bisa lepas dari permukaan tubuh Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga, terkutuklah orang yang sudah menaruh lem sembarangan itu.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Mau bagaimana lagi."

"Apanya bagaimana?"

"Sebaiknya kita membuka baju."

"Apa?" Sakura langsung menjerit keras, seluruh wajahnya memerah. "Aku tidak mau!"

Sakura tahu napasnya sekarang tidak teratur, terasa cepat dan menggebu-gebu. Tapi, Sasuke, pria itu dengan baik menyimpan rasa tenangnya.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita memang menunggu Dei." Suara Sasuke masih tetap terdengar datar, seolah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Hal yang baik adalah ketika pemikirannya dan Sasuke berada di jalan yang sama. Sebaiknya memang menunggu Deidara pulang. Pria itu pasti tahu cara melepaskan lem yang merekat di tangan dan badan mereka. Jika memang lem itu milik Deidara atau Sasuke, Sakura akan segara memukul kepala Deidara.

Sakura harus berjalan lebih cepat untuk sampai ke ruang foyer karena kaki Sasuke kadang-kadang tidak sengaja menendang kakinya. Apalagi, di saat mereka sama-sama bersentuhan seperti ini, wajah Sakura terus memerah. Ini karena Sakura belum pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang pria.

"Ck, kenapa di saat seperti ini turun hujan." Sasuke mengumpat ketika jendela foyer yang tersingkap menggambarkan derasnya butir hujan di luar sana.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hujan? Deidara- _san_ akan berubah bentuk?" Sakura mencoba melucu—hanya untuk mencairkan rasa ketegangan—tapi Sasuke tampak tidak merespon, bergerak sedikitpun tidak.

"Dia tidak suka hujan; dia pasti akan lebih lama."

Sakura langsung tersentak dan menjerit. "Aku tidak mau lebih lama!"

Walaupun sekarang mereka tengah berdiri menghadap jendela foyer, tapi rasanya tetap sangat hangat meski udara luar merasuki celah-celah yang terbuka. Sakura mulai benci dengan perasaan aneh ini, tidak bisa disimpulkan, ia hampir menangis sekarang.

"Aku ingin duduk," ucap Sasuke, membelah suasan hening beberapa menit terjadi.

Sakura gelagapan. Jika Sasuke duduk, berarti Sakura juga harus 'duduk'. "Lalu. Lalu aku bagaimana?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Duduk dipangkuanku kalau tidak bisa."

"Tidak mau!" Sakura menggeleng, sekarang ia benar-benar ingin menangis.

Mana mungkin Sakura bisa duduk di atas Sasuke. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, dan tak akan pernah ia lakukan.

Jika menurut Sasuke apa yang barusan ia katakan adalah hal biasa, tentu saja benar. Karena aktor itu pasti pernah melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar duduk di pangkuan. Ino pernah bercerita kepada Sakura sambil menangis, kalau Sasuke Uchiha sudah melakukan adegan ciuman di film keduanya.

Sakura menghela napas, ia tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi, jika tidak mungkin beberapa menit lagi Sakura akan pingsan. Di sini sangat panas, pipinya lebih panas seperti sedang terkena penyakit demam. Dengan susah payah menelan air liurnya, Sakura akan memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan.

Kalau hanya membuka baju, sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Untuk apa malu di hadapan orang yang tidak Sakura kenal. Situasi yang terpenting adalah Sakura bisa lepas sekarang juga. "Mari kita coba."

Tubuh Sasuke sempat bergerak, namun kembali tenang. "Mencoba apa?"

"Melepaskan perekatnya."

Mungkin jika hanya tubuh mereka yang melekat sudah dari setengah jam lalu Sakura dan Sasuke bisa lepas. Ini karena telapak tangan mereka yang juga ikut merekat hingga membuatnya semakin rumit.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan bajunya menggunakan kedua tangan—yang salah satu tangannya masih merekat dengan tangan Sasuke—. "Jangan coba-coba menyentuh apapun," ucap Sakura kesal, wajahnya masih memerah.

"Hn."

Sebelah tangan Sakura yang bebas mencoba menarik ujung bajunya, tapi sebelah tangan sialan yang merekat dengan tangan Sasuke susah untuk dikendalikan. "Susah sekali, sih!"

Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Sini, biar aku melakukannya juga." Tangan Sasuke yang bebas ikut menarik ujung baju Sakura.

Seharusnya Sasuke memang ikut membantu, bukan hanya menumpukan dagu di atas pucak kepala Sakura dan menonton. Sekarang t-shirt Sakura mulai tersingkap hingga bagian pusar.

"Sedikit lagi." Sakura menahan napas.

Ketika suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar, saat itulah mereka serentak menoleh.

Mulut Deidara menganga lebar. "Sasuke? Sakura?" Deidara membeku di ambang pintu, wajahnya berubah memerah padam. "Me-mesum!"

Bagai melihat meteor jatuh, Deidara menunjuk—dengan pandangan horor—pemandangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling lengket; tangan Sasuke terlihat ingin membuka baju Sakura, tentu saja satu pikiran dewasa terlintas di pikirannya.

Deidara memang banyak omong dan sangat ambisius terhadap suatu hal. Lihat saja, baru sampai di apartemen mulutnya bertanya hal yang di luar pola pikir Sakura.

Sedikitpun tidak ada niat untuknya mencari keuntungan pada suasana yang genting. Malah Sakura sangat berharap agar lem sialan itu tidak pernah ada di dunia ini, dan cerita akan kembali normal.

Deidara bilang, jika lemnya merekat di kulit, akan hilang sendiri beberapa jam lagi. Tapi kalau merekat di kain atau bahan yang keras serta kulit hewan, tidak akan bisa lepas. Jadilah Deidara menggunting baju Sakura dan Sasuke.

Tentu saja Sasuke sudah melihat bagian atas tubuh Sakura. Entah apa reaksi Sasuke saat itu, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Sedangkan Deidara hanya biasa, seolah manajer itu memiliki benda yang sama dengan Sakura.

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian merekatnya tubuh mereka karena lem, Sakura merasa malu untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Karena ketika ia melihat wajah pria itu, Sakura pasti akan teringat tentang kejadian Deidara menggunting bajunya.

Ini akan jadi ingatan paling memalukan untuk Sakura selama hidupnya 18 tahun. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia tidak dapat melupakan kejadian itu.

Tentang tubuh mereka. Tentang Sasuke. Tentang perasaan itu. Sakura mulai pusing sekarang. Ia harus bertahan hingga sampai di rumah nanti. Bisa-bisa belanjaan ibunya berhambura kalau Sakura jatuh pingsan.

" _Kabar menggegerkan terjadi dari aktor terkenal asal Jepang, Sasuke Uchiha, yang sedang dalam perjalan pulang ke apartemen-nya_."

Langkah Sakura langsung terhenti di depan toko yang memajang televis tabung di dekat jendela.

Jelas yang disebut tadi adalah nama Sasuke Uchiha; aktor terkenal asal Jepang. Tidak salah lagi. Sakura langsung berdiri di depan toko, menghadap televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara berita.

" _Diduga mobil yang ia gunakan sedang bermasalah hingga menabrak dinding trotoar jalan. Saat ini masih belum diketahui bagaimana keadaan aktor tersebut yang langsung mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit Azabu. Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke Uchiha masih dalam tahap pemeriksaan_."

Sakura merasakan napasnya tercekat, kelopak matanya membeliak, ia memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

"Sa-Sasuke- _san_..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Bales review yang login sama guest dulu.

 **raizel's wife** : ada-ada aja xD kekekek~ ga, sih, Sasuke nya emang aku buat gasuka main kontak mata sama lawan jenis. Mungkin chp depan bakal ketahuan kenapa xD aku baru kepikiran waktu pertama buat fic ini klo mbk Dei cucok bgt gtu jdi manejer babang Sasu :v

 **DaunIlalangKuning** : udah lanjut, kok. Panggil Aisiya atau Ai aja, ya, Ilalang :3 :3

 **sitieneng4** : wkwk, mbk Dei emng aku buat rempong biar ada unsur2 kocaknya, kak. Okesip, beberapa typo udah aku perbaiki, kok, kak. Dan untuk penulisan 'lift' yang salah itu, sumpah demi sempak mbah Madara, aku juga ga sadar ngehehe pantas aja rada2 aneh :3 :3

 **Chichak Deth** : ho'oh Matsuri emang kasihan :3 #maafkeundakuh hehe trims buat apresiasinya, Chic, udah mau f&f. Oiya, panggil Aisiya atau Ai aja, ya.. biar lebih akrab :3 :3

 **Dolphin1099** : hayooooo, gmna nasib Sakura klo ketahuan? Moga aja nggak hoho/dibacok/

 **Asuka Kazumi** : yosh! Semoga kerasa, ya, moment SasuSaku nyaahh, Asuka :))) hoho ternyata mbak Dei memberikan dampak positif dg kerempongannya menurutku kekekek~ oiya, panggil Aisiya atau Ai aja yaaa~

 **Yukihana Miyano** : yosh! Trims, Yuki, sekarang aku udah coba buat ficnya ga kaku lagi#heh# makasih udah ngasih kritik yang mbantu :* :* udah update kokk

 **Kimhima11** : trims. Udah update kook.

 **CEKBIOAURORAN** : bocah yang di mimpi Sakura itu tukang syomai sebelah#gadeng :v ada ajah :3

 **Aikaa-chan** : hu"um, Aikaa, emang akunya yg kemarin lagi sendeng jadi salah nulis 'lift' jadi 'life' :3 udah update, kook, :*

 **williewillydoo** : etto, perasaan ficku gaada yg judulnya 'oh', deh. Atau 'oh' yang mana niihhh?

Kucing genduttidur: yoshhh, trims :'33 udah update nih

 **Laifa** : Matsuri nyaa baik2 aja kook :'')))

Guest: hehe, liat aja nanti. Ayo, Sakura apa Sasuke yang duluan suka? Ga menutup kemungkinan klo Sakura malah jatuh tjinta dengan mbk Dei, lhoo :'))

albaficaaiko: kekekekekkeke, miss Dei, yang mempunyai sejuta pesona wkwk :v ah, aku emang buat Sakura gabakal ngerti sama perasaannya dg Sasuke. Biar aja si babang uring2an :p

Ijah: fuaahhh, maaf, ya, baru update. Trims, udah nunggu.

aitara fuyuharu: cukup jauh apah? :'') maaf yak diriku nulis cerita gabisa dimengerti#heh# semoga chp ini mengalir dan mudah dipahami. Hehe, masalah Sasuke itu, tunggu di chap selanjutnya yaak #modus

Tia: udah update.

 **Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime** : hayo kayak ada apanyaa? #kayakadamanis2nya :'v aku emang buat karakter Sakura jdi seseorang yg memiliki tingkatan feeling yg tinggi#eaaahh# makanya dia sering mimpi2 gtuu. Yosh, sekarang udah lanjut.

 **Kirara967** : hayoooo siapa coba tebak :v /dibacok/ udah upadet nih^&^

Sourweliausouke: gomenasaiiiiiii... sekarang aku udah coba bikin cerita yg ga terlalu banyak deskripsi, semoga ga ngebosenin lagi yak. Makasih buat sarannya, membantu sekali^&^

cherrytomato: yosh, semoga chp ini ga ngebosenin yaaa... udah update kok :))

Me: udah update.

Fuahhhhh akhirnya update juga. Capek aku diteror sama temen vangke yg maksa banget buat update *toel **Swinysoo** -mprett, padahal temennya ini lgi buntu gegara UAS fisika. Jahat banget dia, kan, maksa nyuruh update :'""((( anyway, sedikit banyak juga merasa berterimakasih karena temen aku itu tanpa rasa lelah terus nyemangatin #hahasebenarnyadiamodus.

Makasih yg udah mem-fav, follow, dan merivew :)) dukungan kalian dan semangat dari kalian sangat-sangat membantu juga. Sekali lagi terima kasih :))

Jika ada typo, kasih tau ya biar cepet diedit nanti :* :*

Last, pesan dan kesan dari readers semuahh :* :*

 **AiSiYA**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto dan semua karakter di fanfiksi ini milik Masashi Kishimoto.

AU. OoC

.

.

.

Ketika bus yang ditumpanginya 10 menit lalu—dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit Azabu—berhenti di depan halte pemberhentian, Sakura langsung keluar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada karnet bus.

Perlu waktu sekitar 5 menit dengan berjalan kaki dari halte bus untuk sampai ke rumah sakit Azabu. Semua ini Sakura lakukan lantaran gerakan hatinya yang tanpa sengaja mendorong kakinya untuk melangkah ke tempat Sasuke dirawat.

Saat pembawa acara itu mengatakan peristiwa mobil Sasuke Uchiha menabrak dinding trotoar, yang langsung terlintas dipikirannya adalah pergi ke rumah sakit dan melihat apakah Sasuke sungguh baik-baik saja dari sekedar lumayan baik.

Sakura merasa sangat gamam saat ini. Betapa pun sikap Sasuke yang tak acuh padanya, Sakura tetap menganggap pria itu orang baik. Memang semua manusia pada hakikatnya adalah makhluk yang paling baik; hanya karena tujuan dan ambisi pada diri sendiri yang merubahnya berada pada jalur beragam.

Pegangan pada keranjang belanjaan yang ia bawa semakin erat. Sakura semakin mempercepat gerakan kakinya, berjalan dengan langkah selebar yang ia bisa. Tidak peduli dengan sekeranjang belanjaan penuh milik ibunya yang seharusnya sudah berada di rumah untuk bahan masakan nanti malam, Sasuke lebih penting dari sup kepiting buatan ibunya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, tempat parkir rumah sakit Azabu penuh dengan mobil mewah, hanya sedikit ambulans yang berada di sekitar area halaman. Sakura mencoba mengingat jika ini adalah hari Rabu; bukan hari pada peristiwa Malari (Malapetaka Limabelas Januari).

Jika yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kecelakaan Sasuke memakan banyak korban, kemungkinan besar benturan antar kendaraan berkali-kali berlangsung. Secara logika, Sasuke akan mengalami resiko pada kepalanya, atau paling tidak, jika menggunakan sabuk pengaman, tetap saja pria itu mengalami cedera ringan.

Dengan setengah berlari, ketika sampai di depan pintu, Sakura langsung menggeser pintu kaca geser rumah sakit. Sebelah tangan kirinya harus berkonsentrasi dengan keranjangan yang mulai terasa berat ini.

Lobi yang luas sekarang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berdesakan, mengantre di depan resepsionis rumah sakit. Dua resepsionis wanita itu tampak gelagapan, berusaha untuk tidak ikut dalam suasana riuh.

Seharusnya Sakura tahu pada satu fakta yang baru ia sadari sekarang. Sasuke dan populer selalu berdampingan. Ibaratkan sebuah nama, Sasuke memiliki kata populer sebagai nama tengahnya. Tentu saja, sebagai orang yang banyak dikenal masyarakat, begitulah hidup Sasuke yang dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyukainya.

Di sana banyak sekali kaum perempuan yang melakukan protes secara massal. Berteriak, menjerit kesal, mengucapkan kalau mereka harus tahu nomor kamar rawat milik Sasuke Uchiha. Sedangkan resepsionis berwajah oriantal itu berusaha tetap sopan, mengatakan jika untuk saat ini sang aktor tidak bisa diganggu.

Sakura merasa beruntung karena ia tidak tergesa-gesa meninggalkan pintu. Saat berada di ambang pintu, ia langsung melihat jika para perempuan itu ingin menjenguk Sasuke. Mereka membawa banyak bingkisian; pastel makanan dan buah-buahan, serta kotak kado yang tidak Sakura ketahui isinya.

Sakura memang harus belajar dari kalimat pepatah zaman dahulu; berpikir sebelum bertindak. Sepatutnya sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit, ia harus berdiskusi dulu dengan pikirannya tadi, bukan mengikuti instingnya yang egois.

Dan sekarang semua tindakannya adalah hal percuma. Omong kosong belaka yang membuatnya membohongi diri sendiri. Jika Sakura mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, maka ia akan menjadi orang keseribu setelah penggemar-penggemar aktor itu, atau mungkin yang berada paling ujung jauh dari pandang.

Kesadaran yang harus ia ingat adalah mereka tidak memiliki ikatan sama sekali, bahkan untuk menjadi teman rasanya tidak mungkin. Selalu ingatkan Sakura jika Sasuke menganggap hubungan selama ini hanyalah sebatas majikan dan pembantu. Kalaupun Sasuka sedang berlaku baik, mungkin pria itu melupakan sesuatu di otaknya.

Sakura tersenyum miris, apalah arti dirinya dibandingkan penggemar Sasuke yang siap melakukan apapun demi idolanya. Satu melawan satu juta. Tentu saja Sasuke memilih penggemarnya. Tanpa penggemar, seorang publik figur tidak akan sukses.

Yang pasti, Sakura tidak dibutuhkan untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Salah satu alasannya adalah karena ia akan menambah satu masalah lagi, yang pasti akan mengurangi waktu istirahat Sasuke di rumah sakit.

Kenyataannya Sakura seperti orang linglung yang lupa harus melakukan apa. Ia harus menahan rasa malu ketika keluar dari sini, atau paling tidak, berharap saja agar seseorang tidak memperhatikannya.

"Hei, semoga cepat sembuh, ya, Sasuke- _san_." Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, berbalik dan siap untuk menggeser pintu untuk keluar.

Sakura tersentak ketika pintu kaca geser itu sudah dibuka duluan oleh seseorang di luar. Bukan terkejut karena ada orang di luar sana—yang kemungkinan melihat tingkah linglungnya—tapi seseorang itu sangat Sakura kenal.

"Matsuri?"

"Ah, Sakura- _senpai_!" Bagai baru tersadar dengan orang di depannya yang ternyata adalah Sakura, Matsuri terlihat terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit kaget, Matsuri terlihat sangat bersahabat hari ini. "Eh, iya."

"Sakura- _senpai_ , itu, um, soal yang kemarin aku minta maaf." Matsuri tertunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya yang saling bertaut. "Waktu itu, aku terlalu takut."

Sakura terdiam, mengingat kejadian saat dirinya menolong Matsuri. Tentang bagaimana tatapan mata Matsuri, sikap gadis itu yang terlihat kaku, dan saat itu Matsuri memang sangat terguncang hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

Sakura tersenyum, menarik tangan Matsuri keluar dari ambang pintu karena pasti akan menghalangi jalan keluar masuk pengguna rumah sakit jika mereka masih berdiri di sana.

Di halaman depan rumah sakit, Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangannya di pergelangan Matsuri. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu," ucap Sakura.

Matsuri tersenyum tipis, matanya sedikit menyipit. "Um, dan lagi, saat Sakura- _senpai_ menolongku waktu itu..." Matsuri tidak bisa membendung kedutan di kedua sudut bibirnya. "Di mataku Sakura- _senpai_ sangat keren!"

Sakura kembali dikejutkan antara perasaan senang dan terlalu lega. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi sementara semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja untuk Matsuri dan dirinya.

Sakura tidak mengharapkan apresiasi apapun dari Matsuri, tentang bagaimana pandangan dirinya yang terlihat lebih baik di mata hitam itu sekarang. Yang terpenting Matsuri kembali pada dirinya sehari-hari, bagaimanapun senyum itu menggambarkan perasaan hatinya sekarang.

"Syukurlah," ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut, "aku harap semuanya akan terus baik-baik saja. Oh, jangan lupa, jika ada waktu mungkin kita bisa bertemu di perpustakaan sekolah." Beginilah jika Sakura mulai mengeluarkan sifat aslinya yang cerewet.

Matsuri kembali tersenyum, kali ini dengan suara kikih yang ceria. "Baik!" Tiba-tiba wajahnya berbuah bingung ketika melihat sekeranjang belanjaan yang ada di tangan Sakura. "Sakura-senpai baru habis membeli bahan makanan?"

"Iya." Sakura sedikit melirik ke sekitar, lalu menatap Matsuri. "Kau sedang apa ke rumah sakit?"

"Mengunjungi nenek yang sedang dirawat, sudah 1 minggu yang lalu," ucap Matsuri tampak sedih, "aku tidak tahu jika nenekku mempunyai penyakit jantung akut. Jadi, setiap sore sepulang sekolah, ibu menyuruh untuk menjaga nenek di rumah sakit."

Sakura ikut merengut. "Semoga nenekmu cepat sembuh, ya."

"Iya," ucap Matsuri kembali ceria, "lalu, Sakura- _senpai_ ada keperluan apa kemari?"

"Eh, itu..." Sakura sejenak berpikir, malah lebih tampak terlihat gugup. "Itu, um, ya begitulah. Aku juga habis mengunjungi seseorang di sini."

"Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa bisa sampai ke rumah sakit?"

Sakura menghela napas, tidak salah jika memberi tahu kepada Matsuri, asal tidak membawa nama Sasuke Uchiha dalam kalimatnya. Lagi pula, Matsuri tidak akan tahu orang yang mana jika Sakura mengarang asal namanya. "Dia baru saja mengalami kecelakan mobil. Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan. Tapi, aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

"Sakura- _senpai_ belum menjenguknya?"

Sakura langsung gugup, menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat, melambaikan kedua tangan di udara. "Ti-tidak. Maksudku, dia tidak bisa diganggu, mungkin masih dalam masa pemulihan."

"Oh, benar juga." Matsuri sejenak berpikir, "semoga kekasih Sakura- _senpai_ cepat sembuh, ya!"

"Hah?" Sakura memasang wajah paling terkejutnya; mata melotot, bibir terbuka dan tertutup, sekejap tubuhnya membeku. "Bukan. Bukan. Dia bukan kekasihku." Sakura tertawa malu, lebih terkesan dipaksakan.

"Huh, benarkah? Wajah Sakura- _senpai_ terlihat memerah ketika menceritakan seseorang itu. Bahkan sekarang semakin memerah."

Sakura menelan _saliva_ -nya dengan sangat terpaksa. Hampir semua orang yang ia temui selalu mendeskripsikan perasan dengan alternatif raut yang terpancar dari wajah. Padahal tidak semua perasaan dapat disimpulkan dari luar.

"Itu, maksudku kami hanya teman. Lagipula dia seorang perempuan." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap Sasuke tidak memdengar melalui suara batin.

Matsuri cemberut. "Hum, maaf, ya, Sakura- _senpai_. Aku salah ternyata."

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku harus pergi menjengku nenekku dulu, Sakura- _senpai_ ," ucap Matsuri membungkuk, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sakura. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Sakura membalas lambaian Matsuri. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia mengingat sesuatu. Sakura langsung berbalik, melihat punggung Matsuri yang semakin menjauh. "Matsuri- _chan_!" teriaknya.

Matsuri berhenti tepat setelah 15 meter jaraknya melangkah dari Sakura. Ia berbalik. "Huh, Sakura- _senpai_ , ada apa?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, memandang aspal beton halaman rumah sakit. "Itu, kau bisa dituduh menjadi pembantu aktor itu karena tuduhan dari temanmu sendiri. Apa kau..." Kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi tubuh saling mengepal. "Kau memang ikut seleksi itu?"

"Iya." Matsuri mengangguk, wajahnya tampak biasa saja. "Waktu itu aku peserta pertama yang mendaftar. Tapi, manajer Sasuke- _kun_ bilang, aku harus belajar dan tidak bisa ikut."

Sakura memandang Matsuri dengan bibir yang saling terkatup rapat. Kelopak matanya tak berkedip satu kali pun.

Matsuri melanjutkan, "karena itulah, aku langsung pulang lebih awal, aku sangat ingin menangis."

Secara refleks Sakura menghembuskan napas yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Rasanya sangat lega mengetahui jawabannya langsung dari Matsuri. Sedikit banyak beban pikirannya mulai luntur dan berjatuhan dari dalam kepalanya. Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan Matsuri yang bisa saja mengetahui segalanya.

"Sakura- _senpai_ , apa ingin bertanya lagi?"

"Ah, tidak. Titipkan salamku untuk nenekmu. Semoga cepat membaik."

Matsuri mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, gadis itu sedikit tergesa-gesa, setengah berlari menuju pintu rumah sakit.

Ternyata benar, Matsuri hanyalah gadis polos yang tidak mengetahui segala fakta yang semestinya terjadi.

Jika memang benar begitu, maka, Matsuri tidak pernah melihat Sakura yang juga berada di sana. Karena saat itu Sakura memang datang agak siang dan hampir berada di urutan terakhir. Lagi pula, Sakura harus membenarkan karena saat itu ia juga tidak melihat Matsuri ada di sana.

Sakura tersenyum, ini bisa menjadi lebih baik, ia akan menjaga Matsuri kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi; sekalipun harus berhadapan dengan Karin Uzumaki.

Suara dering telepon membuat Sakura harus bersusah payah menggunakan tangan kirinya—yang bebas dari keranjangan belanjaan—untuk merogoh saku celana _jeans_ -nya yang terasa sesak.

"Sasori- _san_ ," ucapnya malas ketika melihat nama penelepon.

Walaupun rasanya sangat malas mendengarkan celotehan yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengganggu, Sakura lebih baik mengangkat sambungan telepon dari Sasori ketimbangan harus ditelepon setiap hari. Memangnya pria itu pikir Sakura akan kabur ke luar negeri hanya karena 200.000 yen. Itu bisa terjadi jika Sakura tidak sengaja menemukan tas berisi uang yang tidak bisa habis selama tujuh turunan.

"Halo?"

Sakura segera menjauhkan ponselnya ketika Sasori berteriak memanggil namanya dari seberang telepon.

"Sudah kubilang namaku Sakura, bukan Sakurai, tahu!"

Sakura menghela napas ketika Sasori kembali berbicara, wajahnya berubah cemberut. "Di mana?"

Sasori berbicara sangat cepat, meminta Sakura untuk bertemu di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Katanya ingin memastikan jika Sakura tidak ke mana-mana. Sebenarnya itu pernyataan yang menyinggung, apa perlu Sakura memotret tempat di mana ia berada sekarang. Tentu saja masih di Jepang.

"Tapi..." Sakura ingin menampik, ia berpikir sejenak. Mungkin sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mencari alasan lagi, sudah sering Sakura menolak ajakan Sasori. "Baiklah."

Kedai Ichiraku berada tidak jauh dari rumah sakit Azabu, mungkin tidak lebih dari 300 meter. Jadi, ketimbang harus naik bus dan membuang uangnya, Sakura memilih berjalan kaki. Ada utilitasnya juga Sakura bisa mengenal Sasori dari kejadian miniatur itu; Sakura menjadi orang yang hemat, saking berhematnya ia hampir pelit mengeluarkan uang karena setiap hari harus memikirkan uang ganti rugi.

Walaupun kedai yang menjual masakan khusus ramen ini bentuknya mini dan terkesan kecil, tapi pengunjungnya cukup banyak. Bahkan ketika di dalam sudah penuh, masih ada yang mau menyantap makanannya di luar, di meja yang sudah disediakan.

Sakura menjulurkan lehernya, mencari pria berambut merah darah, tinggi melebihi satu kepala dari Sakura, berwajah imut seperti bocah berumur 7 tahun. Tapi, di luar sini lebih banyak kepala berambut hitam.

Tentu saja pasti berada di dalam sana, dari balik penutup atas kedai, Sakura dapat melihat hanya ada satu pasang kaki di sana.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari penutup kertas yang bertuliskan Ramen Ichiraku sebagai penandai kedai, memasuki ruang bagian dalam sekaligus tempat paman Teuchi—pemilik sekaligus pembuat ramen di Ichiraku—berkutat dengan panci-pancinya.

"Hei, Sakurai!"

Ternyata benar, itu dia si Kepala Merah. Sakura kembali cemberut karena Sasori lagi-lagi salah memanggil namanya.

"Namaku Sakura. Sakura Haruno, tuan Sasori." Sakura mendudukkan bokongnya, keranjang belanjaan ia taruh di bawah, wajahnya masih tetap cemberut.

Sasori tertawa. "Ah, baik-baik, aku akan mengingatnya."

"Kau baru saja mengatakan itu tadi."

"Ya, ya, ini yang terakhir," ucap Sasori, setengah bercanda, "bagaimana dengan uangku?"

Sakura mendengus. Ia sedikit memperhatikan paman Teuchi, pria itu masuk ke dalam, sepertinya ingin mengambil lebih banyak mangkok. "Aku belum gajian, tahu. Kau kira aku mendapatkan gaji per hari?"

"Mungkin. Dari kemarin kau tidak mau bilang bekerja apa?" Sasori bertanya, tidak terlalu keras, beruntung suara kendaraan dan orang-orang di luar sana cukup membantu agar suara mereka tidak mesti terdengar yang lain.

"Kau tidak harus tahu."

Sasori menatap Sakura dengan kening berkerut dan mata sedikit membeliak. "Jangan bilang..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bekerja seperti itu, tuan Merah." Sakura segera memotong prasangka Sasori. Ia menjerit, suaranya pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya menebak," kata Sasori santai, "ah, yang pasti uang ganti rugiku harus kembali."

Sakura terdiam, ia baru sadar jika ini yang kedua kalinya pertemuan mereka selama beberapa hari yang panjang dari kejadian miniatur itu. Padahal Sasori sering mengajaknya untuk bertemu, hanya saja Sakura terlalu sibuk memerankan dua kehidupan sebagai siswa dan pekerja.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura- _chan_ ," sapa paman Teuchi baru saja keluar dari dalam rumahnya—yang dibuat menyatu dengan kedai, dan menyiapkan dua mangkok.

"Eh, iya, akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering sibuk, Paman." Sakura berdehem, sedikit melirik Sasori di sampingnya.

Sepertinya Sasori baru saja datang, terlihat paman Teuchi yang baru memasukkan mie rebus di dalam mangkok. Tumben sekali pria paruh baya itu sendirian mengurus kedai, biasanya anak gadis paman Teuchi selalu membantu.

"Ya, paman Teuchi, kakak Ayame ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayame sedang kuliah, baru-baru ini dia sangat bersemangat melanjutkan pendidikannyan," jawab paman Teuchi, memberikan sedikit bumbu pada ramen itu. "Bagaimanapun, sebagai orang tua, tugasku hanya mendukung. Lagipula Ayame sudah berusaha menabung selama dua tahun ini untuk masuk Universitas."

Sakura kembali terdiam, rasanya baru lusa kemarin ia tidak makan ramen di sini, dan saat itu kakak Ayame masih ada; bercerita tentang lelaki misterius memakai masker yang akhir-akhir ini sering makan ramen di sini. Itu berarti, sejak Sakura menjadi pembantu di apartemen, ia tidak pernah lagi makan ramen di Ichiraku.

Benar juga, waktu terasa cepat berlalu, dan tugasnya sebagai pembantu juga akan selesai; hanya satu bulan, lalu Sakura akan pergi. Setelahnya semua masalah akan tuntas, dan ia bisa mendapatkan uang ganti rugi untuk miniatur Sasori, lalu lupakan kisah yang nanti juga akan berlalu. Bahkan, masa depan yang akan berjalan satu detik dari sekarang pasti terlewatkan.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

"Nah, selamat menikmati ramennya!" Paman Teuchi menyodorkan dua mangkok ramen ekstra.

Sakura memandang ramen itu, masih panas, dan uapnya bahkan menyengat sampai ke rongga hidungnya. "Kau bertemu hanya untuk mengajakku makan ramen?"

"Tidak," ucap Sasori, memainkan sumpitnya sebelum menyantap ramen itu. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin memastikan."

Sakura menghela napas, wajahnya menekuk, memandang ramen yang masih utuh tanpa tersentuh sumpit. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan pikiran Sasori yang masih seperti anak-anak. Padahal usia Sasori lebih tua tiga tahun darinya.

 _Hm, tiga tahun, ya_.

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba kentara terkejut, seperti menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Beberapa fakta terkumpul di pikirannya, bagai _puzzle_ yang digabungkan menjadi satu kesatuan utuh, hingga mendapatkan kesimpulan yang sangat jelas.

"Sasori- _san_ , apa kau merasa kita sedang berdua di sini?" Sakura menahan napas, matanya menatap lurus ke depan, menggigit bibirnya dengan raut yang tak pasti.

Sasori menoleh, mulutnya masih penuh dengan mie ramen, lalu menelannya. "Tidak. Paman itu ada di sini juga."

Sakura segera menoleh. Entah kenapa, ingin sekali dirinya memukul kepala Sasori agar tingkat kepekaan pria itu terhadap lawan jenis sedikit tergerak. "Bukan itu," ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasori menyeruput kuah ramen itu sebentar. "Lalu?"

Sakura tampak gugup. Kesimpulan yang diambil juga berasal dari beberapa bagian yang sedikit banyak ia ketahui; Sakura masih punya utang dengan Sasori, tapi saat ini, fakta jika mereka lawan jenis, tanpa ikatan darah dan umur yang tidak terlalu jauh berbeda, makan bersama hanya berdua, lalu Sasori mengatakan jika ingin bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sakura menutup mulutnya, pipinya tiba-tiba memerah. "Huh, mungkinkah?"

Sakura tiba-tiba membayangkan jika Sasori sedang mengajaknya berkencan, lalu memberinya sake hingga mabuk berat, dan membawa Sakura ke kantor polisi.

 _Hahahaha_!

Tiba-tiba wajah Sasori yang horor sambil tertawa jahat terlintas dalam bayangannya.

Saat itu juga, Sasori yang mulai mengerti dengan sikap Sakura, langsung berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak melakukan itu, Bodoh!"

Menatap Sasori yang terlihat sangar, Sakura kembali cemberut. "Habisnya kau memberikan alasan yang tidak jelas."

"Aku saja mempercayaimu," Sasori menghela napas, matanya tertutup. "Bisa tidak sekali saja percaya padaku." Lalu memandang Sakura dengan mata yang meruncing.

"Eh, itu..." Bibir Sakura sedikit terbuka, kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. "Iya."

"Cepat makan, nanti ramen itu dingin. Jadi sia-sia saja aku mengeluarkan uang untuk dua porsi ramen ekstra." Sasori kembali melahap ramen miliknya yang sudah tersisa setengah.

Sakura sedikit terkesan, setengah tak percaya. "Kau mentraktirku?"

"Iya," ucap Sasori, sedikit tidak jelas karena mulutnya masih penuh mengunyah makanan.

"Ah, baiklah." Sakura cukup senang, bibirnya tersenyum, hampir nyengir. "Selamat makan!"

Memang mustahil jika dipikirkan secara logika kalau Sasori sedang mentraktirnya sekarang. Padahal Sakura mempunyai utang yang masih belum bisa dibayar, seharusnya Sasori tidak bersikap seramah ini. Tapi, ada baiknya juga, ketimbang Sasori mengajaknya kencan di kantor polisi.

Bahkan saat sedang makan saja Sakura masih memikirkan soal kencan. Jelas sekali ini bukan dirinya. Dahulu, sebelum bertemu dengan Sasori atau bekerja sebagai pembantu Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura tidak pernah memikirkan satu kalipun tentang berkencan. Bahkan untuk sekedar membuka diri berteman dengan anak laki-laki saja tidak pernah ada dalam hidup Sakura.

Menutup diri dengan segala macam ekspansif kehidupan remaja yang penuh lika-liku beragam, dan jujur, Sakura lebih memilih menjadi remaja normal yang biasa-biasa saja tanpa terikat masalah. Soal percintaan, itu hal belakangan setelah pendidikan. Tapi, saat waktu yang tidak diketahui, entah siapa yang merubah Sakura menjadi pribadi yang memperhatikan lawan jenis.

"Jangan langsung menyimpulkan sesuatu lagi, Sakura," ucap Sasori, berhenti memakan ramennya. "Saat pulang dari Fakultas Seni aku tidak sengaja mendapatkan uang 1000 yen di jalan. Jadi, aku harus membelanjakannya sebelum uangku hilang."

Dalam satu detik Sakura cukup senang karena Sasori berhasil memanggil namanya dengan benar. Tapi, semua itu langsung buyar saat mendengar pernyataan lelucon dari pria itu. Seharusnya sejak tadi Sakura berpikir demikian; orang pelit seperti Sasori mana mau mengeluarkan uang untuk mentraktir seseorang yang sedang berutang dengannya.

"Ya, ya, aku baru saja ingin berpikir begitu tadi," ucap Sakura, melahap lagi ramennya.

"Omong-omong, Sakura, cepat juga kau sampai ke sini."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, berusaha untuk lebih peduli pada sejuta kenikmatan ramen buatan paman Teuchi. "Aku memang berada di dekat sini. Di rumah sakit Azabu."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasori bertanya dengan nada yang alami, kentara sekali khawatir, tidak dibuat-buat.

Sakura berhenti memakan ramen. Segera setelah membuka minuman soda kaleng di depannya, Sakura meneguk dalam satu tegukan, tampak takut jika ia akan tersedak kalau menceritakan Sasuke Uchiha, meskipun nama itu ia ganti menjadi kata 'teman'. "Temanku kecelakaan."

"Eh, benarkah? Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak tahu."

"Bukannya kau bilang habis dari rumah sakit?" Sasori bertanya sambil berkacak pinggang, ramen miliknya sudah hampir habis. "Seharusnya, kau memang menjenguk temanmu."

"Aku memang ingin menjenguknya," ucap Sakura, suaranya lebih pelan. "Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Maksudku, lagi pula masih banyak yang mengkhawatirkannya selain aku."

"Kalian bertengakar," ucap Sasori secara cepat. Sifat argumentatifnya yang spontan mulai muncul.

"Eh, tidak begitu, kok." Sakura ingin menggeleng, tapi lehernya tiba-tiba kaku.

"Jangan belagak kuat, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam. Kalimat terakhir Sasori benar-benar menampar dirinya sampai ke hati. Sedikit banyak Sakura membenarkan apa yang sudah dikatakan Sasori. Mungkin, jika pria itu tidak mengajaknya makan sekarang, bisa diramalkan ketika sampai di rumah nanti Sakura akan menangis di kamarnya.

"Aku hanya, tidak ingin mengganggunya." Lagi-lagi Sakura membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengunjungi Sasuke, walaupun sebentar, ia hanya perlu mengucapkan semoga cepat sembuh agar kekhawatirnya sedikit hilang.

"Ya seperti yang kuduga, sekarang aku bisa membaca karaktermu, Sakura."

Sakura mencengkeram sumpitnya, membuang muka ke arah lain. "Memangnya seperti apa?"

"Sudahlah, Sakura, aku tahu dari tadi rautmu terlihat sangat khawatir." Sepertinya Sasori tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang seolah ingin merubah pokok pembicaraan. "Sesuatu yang sering dipikirkan, jika itu seseorang, berarti dia sangat spesial."

Sakura tidak menyangka jika Sasori bisa berkata serius seperti sekarang. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggunya. Lagi pun, aku akan jadi yang paling belakang di antara orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya." Sakura kembali menatap ramennya.

"Ah, kau egois sekali, Sakura," ucap Sasori, terkesan biasa-biasa saja dengan ucapannya, "memangnya yang terbaik harus yang pertama?"

Sakura tersentak, tubuhnya membeku. "Aku tidak bilang jika aku yang terbaik." Sakura terbata-bata, hembusan kuah ramen mulai menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Bahkan kau tidak sadar ketika mengatakannya sendiri; kau mau menjenguknya, tapi hanya ingin ada dirimu yang ada di sana. Bukankah itu bisa disebut egois?"

Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa berkutik. Hatinya membantin sendiri. Bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin dianggap Sasuke sebagai bagian penggemarnya. Sakura hanyalah Sakura; dirinya yang dulu, yang tidak pernah mengenal Sasuke Uchiha sebelum kejadian beberapa hari lalu dengan Sasori.

"Sakura, mungkin kau tidak tahu, bisa saja di antara semua orang yang ada di sampingnya, temanmu itu malah menginginkanmu di sampingnya."

Sakura menoleh, berusaha keras menahan air matanya, menutupinya dengan tawa hambar. "Kau beranggapan seperti temanku itu memang seorang lelaki. Bisa saja dia seorang perempuan."

"Semua teman, kan, sama saja," ucap Sasori, kembali pada dirinya beberapa menit lalu, santai dan rileks, "ya, kurasa aku mulai mengoceh seperti seorang kakak lagi."

Sakura terdiam, berusaha melupakan celotehan Sasori yang kali ini berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, entah benda apa yang sudah membentur kepala Sasori. Sakura menghela napas, kembali menatap ramen miliknya sejenak lalu melahapnya.

Saat ini suasana terasa canggung untuk Sakura. Bahkan dalam waktu satu detik semua bisa berubah. Sikap Sasori, tidak menentu bagaimana jadinya, terkadang setiap menit sifatnya mudah berubah.

Lebih baik memakan ramen yang sudah dingin ketimbang harus mendengarkan kalimat telak dari Sasori. Pria itu seperti, mengetahui apa yang ada di otak Sakura.

"Hai, hai, paman Teuchi!"

Suara berisik, nyaring dan cempreng. Sakura segera menoleh, memperhatikan pria yang dengan lincah memasuki kedai.

Karena di sini ada 5 kursi—Sasori duduk paling ujung sedangkan Sakura di kursi nomor dua—jadilah pria dengan warna bola mata biru sapir itu duduk di samping Sakura.

"Seperti biasa, Paman." Pria itu nyengir, menampakkan deratan giginya yang rapi, tanda gores tiga di kedua pipinya semakin tampak.

"Ya, ya, Naruto, aku sudah hapal," ucap paman Teuchi, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa akrab kepada pria berpakaian formal itu.

Sakura memandangi pria itu dengan raut mengernyit, mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan. Paman Teuchi memanggil nama pria itu Naruto. Terasa familier di telinga Sakura, mungkin beberapa kali masih samar-samar, ia mencoba menggali ingatannya lagi.

 _Tidak seperti Naruto Uzumaki, bahkan jika aku bisa bertukar nasib dengannya, si Bodoh itu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan._

Kutipan kalimat Sasuke beberapa hari lalu adalah hal pertama yang membuat ingatan Sakura kembali.

Saat itu Sakura baru datang, menutup pintu apartemen dengan pelan, tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan privasi antara manajer dengan artisnya. Sasuke yang detik itu tampak seperti bukan dirinya, terlihat penuh beban, wajahnya sendu tidak lagi datar.

Tapi, Sakura tidak terlalu yakin apakah nama yang disebut Sasuke dalam kalimatnya itu memang Naruto yang ini; Naruto Uzumaki

"Naruto kau datang masih berpakaian formal seperti ini? Aku terkesan karena ada pejabat yang berkenan makan di kedai kecilku." Paman Teuchi membuka pembicaraan, mengeringkan mangkok yang baru habis dicuci.

Naruto bersedekap, bibirnya mengerucut. "Aku ini masih Naruto Uzumaki yang dulu, paman Teuchi. Memangnya aku bisa melupakan ramen buatan Paman yang tidak ada tandingannya itu."

Ternyata benar, pria itu Naruto Uzumaki, temannya Sasuke.

"Ya, tapi tidak selalu sama seperti dulu," ucap paman Teuchi menyiapkan mie, "tidak seperti beberapa tahun lalu, bukan? Ah, aku tidak sengaja mendengar di radio kalau Sasuke kecelakaan. Memangnya benar?"

Ternyata paman Teuchi juga mengenal Sasuke; seperti mereka sudah sangat akrab. Jika begitu, mungkin karena Naruto temannya Sasuke, atau Sasuke yang mengenalkan kedai ramen ini kepada Naruto? Sakura memasang telinganya dengan baik.

Naruto menghela napas. "Ah, itu, ya." Sepertinya Naruto selalu tahu lebih dahulu tentang Sasuke. "Si Teme itu sekarang ceroboh. Aku tidak tahu apa dia sudah kelepasan."

Bahkan, sepertinya Naruto sangat dekat dengan Sasuke, sampai-sampai mempunyai nama ejekan.

"Dia banyak menanggung beban selama ini. Tidak semua orang mampu sepertinya." Paman Teuchi langsung menyimpulkan, berbicara seperti orang tua pada anaknya.

"Aku setuju, Paman," ucap Naruto mengangguk. "Sasuke itu, sikapnya sehebat wajahnya yang datar; tidak mau menampakkan perasaan aslinya, meskipun sesakit apa yang dirasakan."

Sakura mengaduk-aduk kuah ramennya, mencoba untuk tetap tenang berada di tengah-tengah dua orang pria yang tidak saling kenal. Ia langsung menyimpulkan jika Sasuke mungkin saja memiliki penyakit kronis, hatinya tiba-tiba sesak.

"Kau sudah mengunjunginya?"

"Tidak. Rumah sakit itu terlalu ketat terhadap pasien." Bibir Naruto kembali mengerucut.

"Memangnya, dia tetap tidak ingin bersikap jujur?"

"Mana mungkin." Naruto menggeleng, mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di atas meja. "Teme itu tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan orang lain, apalagi orang yang berharga di hidupnya, meskipun sikapnya memang keterlaluan cuek. Lagi pula, Teme bilang jika hal yang dilakukannya sampai sekarang bukanlah kebohongan, hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak kebahagian yang coba dia lakukan."

"Ya, dia tipe yang sulit di tebak isi kepalanya." Paman Teuchi menyodorkan satu porsi ekstra ramen kepada Naruto.

Wajah pria itu langsung berbinar, berbeda dari rautnya satu detik lalu yang serius. "Hm, hm, mari kita lupakan sejenak masalah yang ada, dan menyantap ramen enak ini. Selamat makan!"

 _Seberapa dekat Sasuke dan Naruto_?

Semakin erat memegangi sumpitnya, Sakura mencoba berpikir keras, terkadang mengigit bibir bawahnya karena pikirannya tidak sampai merumuskan apa yang terjadi.

Sekarang Sakura percaya dengan kalimat yang pernah dikatakan Ino; tidak semua yang kau lihat adalah nyata.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan seorang aktor terkenal seperti Sasuke Uchiha, yang hidupnya sudah bisa dipastikan selalu diberondong dengan kesenangan.

Jika pada kenyataannya apa yang dirasakan Sasuke berbeda dengan raut yang dipancarkan, setakut itukah kalau orang lain mengetahui perasaannya. Kecuali, hanya orang yang terdekat seperti Naruto Uzumaki itu, mungkin.

Bicara tentang pria di sampingnya ini, Naruto Uzumaki, kedekatannya dengan paman Teuchi juga perlu dipertanyakan. Kalau sampai seakrab ini, dan Naruto sering makan di Ramen Ichiraku, seharusnya mereka pernah bertemu paling tidak dua atau tiga kali. Tapi, baru kali ini Sakura melihat Naruto. Padahal setiap pulang sekolah, atau sore hari, Sakura sering membeli ramen di sini. Mungkinkah waktunya tidak tepat dan ini sebuah kebetulan.

Sakura benar-benar ingin tahu. Tentang semuanya, tentang Sasuke dan segala misteri kehidupan majikannya itu. Entah kenapa, saat mendengar cerita Sasuke yang lebih kompleks dari Naruto, ingin sekali Sakura merengkuh hati Sasuke. Pria itu seperti lilin, rela mengorbankan hidupnya demi kehidupan orang lain, itulah yang coba Sakura pikirkan.

 _Tapi untuk siapa_?

"Sakura, aku duluan," ucap Sasori, yang sudah berdiri duluan, "kau masih mau di sini?"

"Aku ikut." Sakura menjawab cepat, ia langsung melompat dari kursi dan menenteng keranjang belanjaannya.

Sasori hanya mengangguk, lalu keluar dari kedai mendahului Sakura.

Saat beberapa langkah Sakura melewati Naruto, tanpa sengaja mereka saling bertatap muka. Mata bertemu mata, saling memandang beberapa detik, lalu Naruto tersenyum; tanda menyapa tanpa suara, Sakura ikut tersenyum samar sebelum cepat-cepat pergi.

Sumpah demi apapun, Sasori memang bukan pria baik karena telah meninggalkan Sakura saat di halte bus. Di Jepang memang sudah hal yang lumrah jika perempuan berada seorang diri di jalan, karena meskipun pukul 1 malam aksi kejahatan sangat minim. Hanya saja, Sasori tidak bertanggung jawab sekali, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pria itu langsung bergegas masuk ke bus jalur Shinjuku. Jika saja Sakura tidak memenuhi acara makan dari Sasori, mungkin ia sudah sampai di rumah dua jam lalu.

Sudah dipastikan bagaimana kemarahan dari ibu Sakura, karena saat sore menjelang senja Sakura baru pulang dengan belanjaannya.

"Makanya, kalau Ino mengajakmu ke tokonya tidak usah ikut jika sedang sibuk. Padahal baru kali ini ibu menyuruhmu belanja di pasar, Sakura. Lain kali biar ibu saja."

Walaupun ibunya terus mengomeli Sakura, dengan suara keras dan nyinyir, tapi tetap saja wanita itu dengan andal memainkan perannya di dapur; memasak untuk makan malam.

Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat tanpa adanya Deidara dan Sasuke, terutama ocehan Deidara yang tidak pernah lepas dari omongannya, ceplas-ceplos seperti orang yang ada dihadapannya sudah dikenal dengan baik—kenyataannya baru kenal 1 detik lalu.

Mencoba untuk membunuh waktu yang sekian detik semakin lama, Sakura kembali pada hobinya yang sempat hampa beberapa bulan lalu, yaitu menghias kain dengan cat tekstil.

Sehabis makan malam, Sakura berniat mengganti seprainya yang sudah satu minggu belum diganti, mengubrak-abrik tumpukan baju paling bawah. Tanpa disengaja ia menemukan kain persegi berbahan katun polos. Pikirannya mulai muncul untuk membuat suatu sentuhan dengan kain ini; anggap saja sebagai bagian mengasah ketangkasan tangannya yang dulu.

Beruntung masih ada sisa karton di kamarnya. Sakura masukkan karton tebal dibalik salah satu bahan dari kain yang akan dilukis, sebelumnya sudah dipotong sesuai ukuran.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia buat, semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan tangannya yang terkendali, menggambar sketsa yang masih abstrak dengan pensilnya.

Sakura terlalu menikmati dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Hingga detik menjadi menit, dan menit bertransformasi menjadi jam, semuanya terasa menyenangkan entah mengapa sebabnya. Tidak terasa sudah satu jam, Sakura sampai pada mewarnai dengan cat secara pekat pada bagian sebelah dalam dari setiap kelopak bunga sakura. Hingga setengah jam kemudian bunga sakura itu sudah selasi.

Senyum Sakura mengembang, ia menjulurkan tangannya, melihat bagaimana beberapa bunga sakura yang dibuatnya selama 2 jam tidak begitu buruk. "Cantik," ucapnya bersemangat, karena tinggal mengeringkannya dengan hair dryer.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menurunkan tangannya di atas meja, kembali mengingat seseorang yang hampir selalu muncul beberapa jam ini. "Sasuke- _san_..."

Jika tidak pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang juga, ia tidak akan tahu bagaimana kabar Sasuke, dan bisa dipastikan Sakura terkena insomnia mendadak.

Sasuke itu mengalami kecelakaan, yang mungkin tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun mereka tidak begitu dekat, Sakura sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Sampai rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Sakura mendongak, melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Masih sempat," ucap Sakura pelan, kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura kembali melukis di atas kain katun yang dipinggirannya telah dihiasi bunga sakura.

Sakura selesai melukis kainnya saat pukul sepuluh lebih seperempat. Menunggu catnya kering adalah salah satu faktor yang membuatnya semakin lama.

Dengan bermodalkan mantel merah dan celana jeans panjang, Sakura keluar dari rumahnya dengan cara mengendap-endap. Mungkin ayah dan ibunya sudah tertidur pulas hingga pintu kamar mereka dikunci. Jadi, Sakura bisa lebih lama pergi, dan membawa kunci rumah untuk jaga-jaga.

Jika hari sudah larut seperti ini, bus malam sangat jarang singgah di halte. Susah payah Sakura menunggu, duduk sebentar lalu kembali berdiri, seperti itu berulang kaki. Terkadang ia berjongkok saking gugupnya karena akan bertemu Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura kembali melihat jam yang ada di halte untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah lewat 20 menit dari pertama ia datang. Hembusan napas kasar beberapa kali keluar, jari-jari tangan dan kakinya bergerak tak menentu, hatinya tidak tenang saat ini.

"Masa bodohlah!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung berlari, melalui jalan trotoar yang diterangi lampu jalan, di mana jalan raya masih ramai dengan mobil yang hilir mudik.

Sakura hampir menangis. Ia memang takut dengan kesendirian, hal m-hak yang berada di luar rumahnya dan kegelapan. Tapi, saat memikirkan Sasuke, luapan adrenalin itu mulai digantikan dengan rasa optimis.

Terkadang Sakura menemukan pejalan kaki yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya, lebih dominan pekerja kantoran yang mungkin habis lembur.

Tidak peduli kepada orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya; mengapa berlari seperti pencuri yang sedang dikejar-kejar. Sakura tetap melangkah cepat, meski 1 kilometer jauhnya, ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit Azabu sekarang juga.

Sakura tidak tahu letak di mana kesalahannya; entah karena dorongan hatinya sendiri atau ego yang tinggi, rasanya ia sangat ingin bertemu Sasuke, walaupun hanya sekedar tahu bagaimana keadaan pria itu.

Susah payah menelan air liurnya yang hampir membuat tersedak, napas Sakura pendek dan tidak teratur. Dadanya berdenyut sakit, perut bagian perutnya nyeri karena tidak terbiasa berlari terlalu lama.

Sakura berhenti, memberi waktu untuk dirinya bernapas, dengan tangan ditekankan di lutut sehingg punggung dan kepalanya sama rata.

"Sasuke- _san_..."

Sakura kembali berlari. Hanya perlu beberapa puluh meter lagi, dan rumah sakit yang sudah tampak di ujung sana akan lebih nyata terlihat. Langkahnya semakin cepat walau tenaganya terus berkurang setiap detik; setiap langkah.

"Hah... hah... hah..."

Sakura langsung masuk dari balik celah pagar rumah sakit, tanpa disadari jekat mantelnya tersangkut dengan pola pagar yang runcik.

"Hah... hah... sial!"

Jika sedang gugup seperti ini, sesuatu yang kecil terasa susah dilakukan karena tergesa-gesa. Sakura mencoba melepaskan ujung mantelnya yang tersangkut, tapi tidak bisa karena tangannya terasa kaku dan bergetar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menarik mentelnya hingga ujung bagiab belakang itu robek.

Halaman rumah sakit yang lengang membuat Sakura semakin cepat sampai di depan pintu, membukanya dengan kasar.

"A-ada apa?"

Salah satu perawat laki-laki bertanya ketika Sakura berhenti di depan meja resepsionis.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Sakira melambaikan tangannya di udara, memberi tanda tunggu sebelum napasnya benar-benar terhenti. "Sasuke Uchiha. Dirawat di ruangan mana?" tanya Sakura masih dengan napas tersengal.

"Apakah Anda keluarga dari Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Tidak. Tapi..." Sakura sudah bisa berdiri tegak, ia merogoh saku mantelnya. "Ini kartu apartemen milik Sasuke Uchiha. Aku suruhan dari nyonya Uchiha."

"Maaf. Kalau begitu kami tidak bisa—"

"Kau harus bisa!" potong Sakura, berteriak kepada satu-satunya penjaga resepsionis.

"Tapi, maaf, ini peraturan."

Sakura mendecak, langsung mengambil ponselnya. "Aku akan menelepon Deidara- _san_ agar kau bisa dilaporkan dengan atasmu karena sudah melarang suruhan nyonya Uchiha."

Perawat pria itu langsung gelagapan. "Baiklah," ucapnya tercekat, lalu membuka daftar nama pasien. "Sasuke Uchiha berada di ruang rawat inap kelas VVIP, di lantai dua dek—"

"Terima kasih!"

Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan perawat yang hanya bisa membeku itu.

Di lantai dua ada beberapa ruang rawat inap. Jika salah memilih, mungkin Sakura akan dianggap pencuri mayat rumah sakit. Tapi, pikiran masa bodohnya menguasai, ia langsung membuka ruang rawat inap di pintu pertama.

"Sasuke..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, seketika suasana rawat inap yang terdiri dari 5 kasur itu langsung senyap. "... _san_."

Jelas sekali di antara tiga orang pasien yang sedang bermain adu bantal ini bukanlah Sasuke. Sakura salah ruangan.

Tiga orang pasien laki-laki itu memandang Sakura tanpa berkedip.

"Hai?"

"Ma-maaf!" teriak Sakura, langsung menutup pintu hingga terdengar suara berdebam. Ia kembali membaca papan nama ruangan, "sial. Ruang rawat inap kelas 1 ternyata."

Sakura berdecak kesal, namun tetap kembali melangkah, membaca ujung tulisan papan nama ruangan dengan cermat.

"Pasti ini," ucap Sakura optimis, membuka pintu ruang rawat inap kelas VVIP.

Hal pertama yang terjamah di mata Sakura adalah ruangan kosong.

Tempat ini cukup luas untuk satu orang pasien, dan tentu saja seperti hotel berbintang, tidak seperti ruang inap kelas 1. Tapi, di mana Sasuke?

Sakura yakin, ia tidak salah masuk ruangan lagi. Di bagian ujung sisi ranjang pasien sudah ditulis identitas pasien; Sasuke Uchiha, 25 tahun.

Perasaan yang begitu sakit tiba-tiba menerjang hatinya, tercelus, seperti digoresi dengan pisau belati. Ternyata Sakura benar-benar terlambat. Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di ranjang, meninggalkan Sakura dengan seribu tanda tanya mengapa dirinya sebegitu khawatir dengan pria itu.

"Sasuke- _san_." Sakura menangis, untuk pertama kalinya ia sesenggukan, mengeluarkan perasaan yang tertahan saat di halte bus.

Padahal, Sakura ingin lebih lama lagi bersama Sasuke, mengenal pria dengan sejuta misteri itu lebih dalam. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya begitu tertarik dengan sikap datar yang menyimpan banyak rasa sakit sendirian tanpa ingin orang lain tahu.

Sasuke pergi, meninggalkannya dan Deidara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?"

Suara cempreng Deidara.

Sakura segera berbalik. Kelopak matanya melebar, dan pupil itu langsung mengecil. "Sa-sasuke- _san_?"

"Hei, kau ini—"

"Sasuke- _san_!"

Sakura langsung berlari kencang, menubruk tubuh Sasuke hingga terdengar suara meringis dari pria itu. Memeluk majikannya sekuat yang ia bisa, walau tinggi Sakura hanya sampai di bawah dagu Sasuke.

Sakura menangis kencang, memeluk Sasuke seolah ini adalah hari terakhir pertemuan mereka. "Sasuke- _san_. Sa-sasuke- _san_. Sasuke- _san_ ," ucapnya kembali sesenggukan, tidak dapat mengucapkan kata lain selain nama Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke memang terasa beku dan kaku, namun anehnya rasa hangat begitu menjalar. Sakura merasakan jika dirinya telah berada di tempat ternyaman, perasaan cemas itu hilang sirna begitu saja.

Meskipun Sasuke tidak membalas pelukan darinya, karena tangan pria itu tetap diam di kedua sisi tubuh, Sakura tetap bahagia seperti semua masa kebahagian itu datang lebih cepat.

"Sakura, oh, Tuhan." Deidara yang ada di samping ikut menangis karena terbawa suasana. Bahkan mantel Sasuke yang ada di lengannya menjadi korban sasaran ingusnya berlabuh. "Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke ternyata. Manis sekali."

Ketika Sasuke mulai menggerakan tangannya perlahan, mencoba membalas pelukan, Sakura melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di perut Sasuke. Ia menatap pria itu dengan mata yang sembab. "Iya. Karena, kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sasuke- _san_ , kalau Sasuke- _san_ pergi, nanti siapa yang membayar gajiku?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Deidara berubah suram, ia memandang Sakura seolah ingin memakannya sekarang juga. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya bisa menghela napas, memutar bola matanya ke samping, bibirnya mengembang ke bawah.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura dapat melihat eksprsi Sasuke yang merengut. Ia dapat melihatnya sekarang, mata itu mulai menunjukkan bebannya.

"Sakura, kau ini sedang apa malam-malam pergi ke sini?" tanya Deidara, bersedekap, bibirnya cemberut.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke- _san_ saja," jawab Sakura, melirik sekilas orang yang ia maksud.

"Baik-baik. Sekarang sudah lihat, kan, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang? Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya kepalanya yang terbentur dan engsel kakinya keseleo. Seharusnya Sasuke memakai lampu sorot pendek saat berangkat ke rumah ibunya pagi-pagi buta. Untuk saja kau memakai sabuk pengamanmu dengan benar, Sasuke."

"Eh, Sasuke- _san_ punya rumah di Jepang?"

"Memangnya kau kira Sasuke warganegara mana?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak tinggal di rumahnya saja? Kenapa harus menyewa apartemen?"

Ketika Deidara membuka mulutnya, Sasuke langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Sakura, ini bukan urusanmu."

Sakura menelan _saliva_ -nya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu kembali meluap. "Ma-maaf."

Seharusnya Sakura bertanya seperti itu saat tidak ada Sasuke saja, ketika hanya ada dirinya dan Deidara yang jarang bisa menyimpan rahasia dengan baik. Lihatlah sekarang, raut Sasuke semakin suram saat berjalan melewatinya.

"Hei, Sakura, kau sudah membersihkan apartemen belum?" tanya Deidara yang sepertinya ingin mengembalikan suasana mejadi biasa.

Sakura nyengir. "Aku tidak ke apartemen hari ini."

"Kau ini digaji untuk bersih-bersih, Nona!" Deidara menjitak kepala Sakura. "Sekarang lebih baik masukan barang-barang Sasuke ke koper, kami akan pulang besok," ucap Deidara, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya di telinga Sakura, dan berbisik, "Sasuke tidak suka makanan di rumah sakit ini. Malah dia mengajarkan seorang suster cara memasak bubur supaya ada rasanya."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk sambil mengelus dahinya yang memerah. "Ah, iya-iya, aku mengerti."

Mungkin jika dibilang secara kasar barang-barang Deidara yang lebih banyak Sakura siapkan di koper. Bahkan, hanya satu setel pakaian Sasuke dan beberapa barang yang memang penting untuk pria itu; _charger_ , _power bank_ , dan parfum.

"Ini seperti milik perempuan." Sakura memandang pembalut dengan bungkus berwarna merah muda itu. Berpikir masa bodoh, ia tetap memasukan semua yang ada ke dalam koper.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kalau sudah selesai kau pulang saja. Orang tuanya nanti mencari," Deidara menyarankan.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, Sakura baru selesai membereskan koper milik majikannya. Deidara sepertinya tengah sibuk berbicara dengan banyak produser acara tv. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah terlelap dari 1 jam yang lalu, tidur di sofabed dengan kepala yang diperban dan kaki menggunakan gips.

Sakura menaruh kain katun yang sudah ia lukis di rumah tadi dengan tambahan beberapa kata untuk Sasuke, meletakkannya di atas tubuh pria itu. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di dekat telinga Sasuke hingga tidak terdengar oleh Deidara yang sedang di kamar mandi. "Sasuke- _san_ , berjuanglah..."

Malam semakin larut, hari sudah berganti beberapa jam lalu, dan Sakura masih belum menemukan bus untuk pulang. Apalagi atmosfer yang terasa semakin dingin dan malam terlalu suram, mantelnya yang robek kurang efektif menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Sakura menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, meniup beberapa kali, lalu menempelkan di pipi. Setiap malam selalu dingin di luar, tanpa pemanas rumah, rasanya Sakura akan pingsan karena kedinginan.

Seseorang dari kejauhan berjalan mendekat, bayangan hitam itu berubah semakin jelas ketika tertimpa lampu halte. Seorang pria, mungkin di atas 25 tahun, duduk di samping Sakura. Pakainnya lusuh dan kotor, mantel itu sepertinya sudah beberapa minggu tidak pernah dicuci.

Sakura bukannya takut dengan pria berambut hitam ini, yang sepertinya terus memandangi gerak-geriknya. Hanya saja, sikap waspada dari kecilnya selalu muncul ketika bertemu dengan orang asing.

Sakura berdehem pelan, sebaiknya ia jalan kaki saja, dan berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Tidak masalah jika ia bisa menghindari pria yang terus menatapnya itu.

Dengan langkah cepat Sakura meninggalkan pria itu, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku mantel. Ia terlalu gugup sehingga pandangan matanya tidak bisa bergerak, terus lurus ke depan berharap ada beberapa orang yang bisa ia ikuti.

Tapi, mimpi buruk itu ternyata tidak berhenti saat Sakura meninggalkan pria itu. Suara langkah kaki di belakang sana serentak sama dengan langkah kakinya yang tergesa-gesa.

Sakura sedikit menoleh, melihat apakah orang yang ada di belakangnya ini bukan pria aneh tadi. Saat matanya menangkap hal yang coba ditangkis dalam pikirannya, orang sinting itu memang mengikutinya, seperti mengincarnya.

Jika melangkah saja dirinya masih bisa dikejar, Sakura langsung mengambil langkah seribu, berlari seperti ia ingin menemukan orang normal yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Sial sekali, sih!" umpat Sakura.

Orang sinting benar-benar mengincarnya ternyata. Pria itu ikut berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Hei, Gadis Merah Jambu, maukah kau menikah denganku!" teriak pria sinting di belakang Sakura, terus berlari mengejar.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ia ucapkan, tapi mulutnya berteriak jijik mendengar ucapan itu. Demi apa pun, Sakura ingin menangis, ia sudah lelah berlari.

Ketika berusaha mengambil jalan pintas, ingin melewati jalan zebra, menyebrangi jalan raya, Sakura hampir tertabrak mobil yang untungnya langsung berhenti tepat setengah meter dari dirinya.

Sakura terduduk saking terkejutnya, ia melupakan jika orang sinting itu masih mengejarnya. Cahaya lampu mobil tidak ia pedulikan meski matanya tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menusuk matanya.

"Hei, sadarlah! Cepat masuk ke mobil!"

Suara itu. Sakura masih mengingatnya. Ia langsung mendongak, dan ternyata benar, pria yang berdiri di depannya sekarang adalah Neji.

"Hei, jangan ganggu gadis itu, dia milikku!"

Suara pria sinting itu kembali terdengar, bisa dipastikan jaraknya hampir dekat.

Sakura tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena sudah terlanjur syok dengan kejadian beberapa detik lalu.

"Sial. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Neji langsung memapah tubuh Sakura, membawanya masuk ke mobil sebelum pria sinting itu berhasil menangkap Sakura.

Hampir saja tangan pria sinting itu masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum Neji lekas menutup pintunya dan kontan tangan itu terjepit. Pria sinting mengaduh kesakitan, sambil berteriak meminta tolong.

Neji membuka pintu mobil dan langsung memiting tangan pria sinting lalu mondorong tubuh pria itu hingga terjerembab ke bawah.

Dengan cepat menutup pintu dan menginjak pedal gas mobil.

Neji menghela napas, tubuhnya mengemudi sambil bersandar. "Hampir saja."

"Tadi itu sungguh menakutkan," ucap Sakura, kembali pulih dengan keadaan semula, menatap Neji dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau selamat. Pria itu memang gila. Dia sering berkeliaran, sudah 2 kali ditangkap polisi karena kasus mabuk berat dan hampir mencelakai orang lain."

"Tahu dari mana kau?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sering lewat jalan sini ketika pulang bekerja," jawab Neji santai.

Sakura terdiam. Untuk kali ini Neji tidak begitu buruk dari hari pertama pertemuan mereka. Pria ini cukup baik, dan sedikit agak formal.

"Terima kasih." Sakura menunduk, ia harus menahan malu karena selama ini sudah menganggap Neji sebagai pria kaya raya yang sombong dan angkuh.

"Sama-sama," ucap Neji, tersenyum sekilas, "ah, padahal aku belum tahu namamu, tapi sudah berani mengajak masuk ke dalam mobil."

Sakura tersenyum. "Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

Neji mengangguk, walau serius dalam mengemudi dengan mata yang fokus ke depan, namun pria itu tetap tersenyum.

"Apartemen Uchiha- _san_ , kan?" tanya Neji, bermaksud ingin mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

"Tidak. Kau bisa berhenti di halte terdekat saja, aku bisa pulang ke rumah sendiri."

"Jangan konyol!" sergah Neji, melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. "Kuantar kau pulang."

Sakura hanya bisa diam. Sikap Neji memang baik, terlampau ramah, dan ia harus mengubah pola pikirnya tentang pria itu.

"Tapi, biasanya kau ke apartemen Uchiha- _san_." Neji berbicara pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pulang kalau semua sudah beres dan bersih," ucap Sakura terlalu cepat. Mulut bodohnya memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Ah. Kukira kau sepupunya. Tapi, mengingat margamu beda dan matamu yang berwarna hijau, aku mulai berpikir bukan."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, hingga terkikih sejenak. Tidak seperti Sasori, yang tingkahnya terkadang susah untuk ditebak, Neji begitu santai dan bersahabat. Kelihatan tipe orang yang tidak suka banyak omong.

Mungkin lebih baik Sakura mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja. Lagi pula, Neji sepertinya bukan individu yang selalu mengurusi hidup orang, karena pikirannya yang terlihat dewasa dari pancaran wajahnya.

"Aku pembantunya Sasuke-san, makanya aku sering ada di apartemen."

Neji tersenyum menyeringai. "Ah, syukurlah. Berarti tuduhanku saat di lift beberapa hari lalu tidak benar."

Sakura mendengus, bersandar di kursi mobil. "Jangan dibahas," ucapnya, pura-pura cemberut.

Tidak bisa diprediksi, ternyata Neji tertawa, bahkan cukup keras untuk mengisi ruang mobil. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu."

Mungkin ini adalah awal untuk Sakura memiliki teman sekedar bercerita tentang kesehariannya sebagai pembantu di apartemen Sasuke Uchiha. Karena sekarang Ino bukanlah orang yang tepat, ia harus berhati-hati dengan sahabatnya itu. Tapi, ketika dengan Neji, ia seperti menemukan teman yang satu pemikiran.

Neji memang pria baik, untuk sekarang, bahkan semoga ke depannya sikap pria itu tetap seperti ini. Bodohnya Sakura yang kemarin bersikap tak acuh dengan Neji, mengambil pemikiran secara subjektif, dan rasa bersalahnya kembali melanda.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Neji. Sakura memberitahu alamat rumahnya secara lengkap. Neji terkikih dan berkata, "mungkin aku bisa berkunjung sesekali nanti."

Dan Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

: wkwk, sebenarnya aku trinspirasi gegara baca komik Sasuke sd :v taulah itu lucu banget, sumpah! Sasuke nya ooc banget, dan yg paling lucu saat Sasuke nyobain makanan manis :v wkwk sumpah guling2 dah si babang :v yosh! Semoga SasuSaku fell nya kerasa di chp ini:''')

 **DaunIlalangKuning** : uwaaaaa makasihhh... :')))) semoga chapter ini tetap memuaskan(?), yaa ceritanyaa xD wkwk, aku kira gaada yg suka kalau si mbk Dei jadi manajernya si babang Sasu, tapi banyak yg suka juga ternyata karena kocak xD xD

 **Laifa** : klo aku pen gantiin posis mbak Hiyori jadi siluman/wkwkwkeaaah/fans anime noragami mana suaranyaa :v tenang aja, babang Sasu ga apa2, kok :'")))

 **Dolphin1099** : yoshh! Makasih. Sekarang udah update kok. Bacanya pas malem jumat biar tambah degdegan/apaini?#mabok v:

 **CEKBIOAURORAN** : aku juga bingung sama hati babang Yato :'((( #nyerempetkeNoragami :v yosh! Udah update.

 **Asuka Kazumi** : wkwk, biarpun babang Sasu kecelakaan, dia masih idup kok, kan punya susano'o #hahapaini?/itucanonwoi! Yoshh, semoga Asuka-chan ga kelamaan nunggu fic ini yaakk...

 **raizel's wife** : klo aku malah senyum2 pas nulis adegan Sasuke sm Sakura yang lengket(?) #ahay :v berharap ga nyerempet ke adegan nganu :v /udahinsapbikinrateM :v mbk Dei sebenarnya punya ati lembut kayak salju, wkwk :v yosh, udah update.

 **Kirara967** : hmm, sebagai pembaca ternyata kamu orangnya selektif juga ya. Maksudnya, membaca cerita sekaligus pemikir. Yup! pertanyaan kmu bagus juga. Tapi lihat aja chp ke depannya ntar, apa prespektifmu bakal tetap atau berbuah. Hehehehe#ketawajahatalaYato :v

 **hanazono yuri** : udah update, kok^&^

 **williewillydoo** : iya, iya, gapapa hehe... umm? Iyakah? Masa penname-nya sama, siihh :(((( kasih tau dung nama akunnya, hikzzz terpaksa bakal ubah penname nih :''(((

 **sitieneng4** : wkwk, dan lagi2 diriku bikin mbk Dei ternistahkan huhu /maafkuen/ :'"(((

 **Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno** **Hime** : halo juga. Sebelumnya salam kenal, ya, Rachel :) terims atas sarannya, hehe, sangat membantu sekali. Tapi, sebenarnya bin sejujurnya #eaahh# niatku bikin chap ini, dengan semua hal baru, hanya untuk semata-mata memberikan kosakata anyar buat temen2 semua. Terkadang hampir di setiap fic kosakatanya sudah trlalu sering dipakai, dan, karena aku orangnya cpat bosan, menurutku kosakata yg itu2 aja sudah monoton. Padahal kepinginnya biar teman2 buka sejanak kitab(?) kbbi-nya, atau searching di google biar tau artinya dan berharap supaya menambah pembendaharaan kosakata baru, biar lebih bisa berekspresi lagi^^ oke, sekali lagi makasih sarannya, Chel. semoga chap ini lebih memuaskan, yaa.. makasih :))

 **imahkakoeni** : yosh, let's pray for mama Sakura :''))) hehe makasih, ya, Imah. Semoga chp ini memuaskan dahagamu#eaaahh#/dihajar

Jangan sungkan utk bilang kalau ada typo. Karena tdi cuman dicek setengah2. Ngebet bgt soalnya pen ngelanjutin fic yg masih blum complete—mumpung ada mood—terutama fic Our Baby.

Mind to review?

.

 **AiSiYA**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE** : Sudah lama setelah cerita sebelumnya diupdat, sebaiknya baca dari awal ya agar lebih mengerti cerita di chapter ini.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Semoga cepat sembuh :)_

Sasuke tidak tahu kapan kain katun berbingkai bunga sakura itu ada di ranjang ruang rawatnya. Tapi, yang jelas itu pasti milik Sakura; tentu saja sebab gadis itu yang terakhir menjenguknya. Deidara tidak termasuk, karena mereka memang selalu bersama setiap hari.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Tangannya yang tadi melebarkan kain itu kini menggenggamnya dengan erat. Di kain katun itu ada kalimat yang dilukis dengan huruf yang biasa tanpa harus diukir sedemikian rupa, tapi sudah cukup untuk bisa dibaca. Ditambah dengan gambar wajah idiot yang sedang tersenyum; bahkan Sasuke sama idiotnya karena ikut tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke hanya ingin melihat dan menyimpan kain itu, meski tidak diberi tanda nama untuk siapa sebenarnya; atau bahkan karena Sakura tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di rajang Sasuke. Ketika membaca tulisan ' _semoga cepat sembuh_ ' ia langsung berpikir jika itu adalah miliknya, dari Sakura.

Beranggapan masa bodoh, Sasuke berbaring di ranjang kamarnya dengan kain katun itu sebagai penutup wajah; bau semerbak yang ia rasakan terasa alami ketika hidungnya menghela napas beberapa kali. Seperti wangi pengharum pakaian tapi lebih menarik. Mungkin Sakura mencucinya.

"Kau merasa bosan, Sasuke?" tanya Deidara, masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa makanan cepat saji.

"Ah," Sasuke melepaskan kain itu di wajahnya, mengangguk sekilas. Meskipun yang ia lakukan hanya berbaring dan menonton siaran tv—karena kakinya masih menggunakan gips—sambil sesekali bermain game di ponsel pintarnya, tapi Sasuke tetap saja merasakan tubuhnya lelah sebab tidak banyak melakukan gerakan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa masak." Deidara nyengir, menaruh nampan berisi stik kentang dan minunan kaleng di atas paha Sasuke yang sekarang sedang duduk berselonjor. "Makanan sehari-hari saat sedang nganggur," tambahnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menjalankan program diet," sindir Sasuke, mencomot stik kentang yang sebelumnya sudah diolesi saos sambal.

"Oh, iya, padahal kau sudah 3 minggu di Jepang, tapi selalu saja ada halangan ketika ingin pergi ke rumah ibumu," ucap Deidara. Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas, masih menikmati makan siangnya sambil terus menatap layar televisi. Deidara tahu kalau Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak membicarakannya, tapi ia hanya ingin memberikn saran, sedikit menasihati sebenarnya. "Bukannya kau menjadi seperti sekarang karena ibumu?"

Barulah ketika Deidara mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan seperti itu, Sasuke sedikit memberikan responnya dengan tubuh yang tiba-tiba menegang.

"Aku tahu," ucap Sasuke, tubuhnya kembali rileks, tapi wajahnya merengut. "Itachi selalu ada di sana, menjaganya. Aku hanya tidak ingin para penggemar menyerang rumahku dan mengganggu ibuku."

"Pikiran yang tepat," sahut Deidara cepat, ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan mengacak dengan gemas rambut artisnya. "Kau sudah bertambah dewasa saja, ya, Sasuke."

Dengan raut yang semakin merengut, Sasuke membuang mukanya. "Jangan bersikap seperti ayahku."

Deidara tahu itu. Jadi, seperti biasa, ia akan tersenyum ketika Sasuke akan terus menyangkalnya.

"Ah, aku mengerti."

...

...

...

...

Naruto dan semua karakter yang ada di dalam fiksi ini milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **AU**

 **OoC**

 **TYPO**

...

...

...

...

Hari ini memang berjalan seperti biasa di sekolah; belajar, belajar, dan belajar, lalu pulang. Perbedaannya adalah para siswi perempuan lebih banyak bergosip tentang Sasuke Uchiha yang mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Sakura terpana. Mereka juga membicarakan tentang salah satu foto ciuman antara Sasuke Uchiha dengan Hinata Hyuga, yang diunggah oleh salah satu penggemar di situs Instagram.

Belum bisa dipastikan apakah pria dan wanita yang ada di foto itu—yang ditunjukkan oleh Ino kepada Sakura sambil menangis tersedu-sedu—adalah Sasuke dan Hinata. Sebab, foto itu mungkin diambil tanpa sengaja dari kejauhan, sehingga hanya tampak kepala pria—yang memang bentuk dan warnanya mirip dengan rambut Sasuke—dari belakang sedang mencium si wanita hingga wajah wanitanya tertutup—cukup mungkin jika itu memang Hinata karena perawakannya hampir sama.

Tapi, bisa saja itu hanya akal bulus seorang paparazi untuk menjatuhkan ketenaran artis. Kemungkinan kedua adalah pasangan yang ada di foto itu orang yang tidak sengaja memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sama persis dengan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sakura cukup tahu dengan gadis bernama Hinata Hyuga. Ia pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di stasiun tv; seorang artis pendatang baru yang dipastikan lulus casting dan akan bermain di drama yang diperankan oleh Sasuke. Ternyata tawaran memainkan drama 16 episode itu diterima. _Well_ , Sakura merasa ia lebih banyak mengenal majikannya sekarang, terlebih karena orang-orang di sekitar terus membicarakan aktor itu.

Dan lagi, Sakura baru ingat jika marga Hinata Hyuga sama dengan Neji Hyuga. Tapi, jikapun mereka memiliki hubungan kekerabatan, seharusnya Hinata pernah berkunjung ke apartemen Neji satu atau dua kali paling tidak jika Sakura pernah melihat mereka bertemu. Atau boleh jadi memang tidak ada hubungan sama sekali.

Ini sudah membuat Sakura semakin pusing. Dengan banyaknya informasi yang ia dapatkan dari mulut ke mulut; tentang Uchiha Sasuke, latarbelakang pria itu yang masih samar-samar hingga membuatnya menjadi misterius, dan sekarang tentang hubungan Sasuke dengan Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu memikirkannya sampai harus memutar otak, lagi pula itu tidak penting dan sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Sakura bertemu dengan Deidara ketika ia membuka pintu apartemen. Pria itu memakai jaket mantel. Terlihat kasual, tapi tetap dengan gaya formal seperti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat di mana orang-orang berpakaian licin dan rapi ada di sana.

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan produser salah satu drama. Gipsnya sudah kering. Dokter bilang gips Sasuke sudah bisa dilepas beberapa hari lagi," kata Deidara, wajahnya sedikit cemas dan ragu, lalu menatap Sakura dengan senyum sedikit dipaksakan. "Tolong jaga Sasuke sebentar, ya. Dia masih malas jalan."

"Tentu saja." Sakura balas nyengir, walau sebenarnya ia juga prihatin karena kepala Sasuke sekarang diperban dengan kaki yang menggunakan gips—untungnya leher pria itu masih utuh sehingga tidak memerlukan ervikal collar.

Dengan kondisi yang kurang memungkin seperti ini, sudah jelas Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai entertain dengan baik; yang mengharuskan untuk terus bergerak apalagi jika sedang syuting. Beruntunglah Deidara sebagai manajer mau membatalkan beberapa acara untuk 1 minggu ke depan.

Para penggemar Sasuke berkerumun di depan pagar apartemen hanya untuk melihat idolanya. Tapi, karena tidak memiliki kunci card, mereka tidak diperbolehkan oleh penjaga. Sakura telah memprediksinya sehingga ia sudah mempersiapkan diri dari rumah—dengan memakai pakaian super tebal—agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya ketika masuk melalui gerbang depan.

Dan sampailah Sakura pada pekerjaan terakhirnya; membawa baskom yang isinya air hangat serta kain lap badan. Deidara baru saja mengirim pesan untuk membasuh tubuh Sasuke, karena tangan kiri pria itu masih belum bisa berkontraksi; sebenarnya hanya mengelap dengan air panas untuk membersihkan keringat yang lengket. Sungguh, memikirkan hal ini membuat Sakura agak canggung berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke.

"Permisi," kata Sakura pelan, mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke beberapa kali, lalu bertanya, "Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke selama satu menit. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas, ia kembali mengetuk pintu. Tapi, sama seperti tadi, tidak ada sahutan barang gumaman dari dalam sana. Mungkin pria itu memang tidak ingin diganggu.

Seharusnya Sakura pulang saja. Lagi pula, ini sudah jam 6 malam dan pekerjaannya sudah selesai semua. _Well_ , kecuali membersihkan kamar dan tubuh Sasuke.

"Masuk."

Sakura tidak jadi membalikkan badannya. Perkataan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya masuk tak ayal membuat jantungnya hampir copot. Sakura jadi tambah gugup. Jika saja dirinya langsung lari dan pulang ke rumah, mungkin Sakura tidak akan melihat wajah Sasuke.

Apalagi jika teringat tentang kain katun yang dilukisnya untuk pria itu, ia takut kalau apa yang dibuatnya tidak sebanding dengan seberapa banyak barang-barang mewah yang ada di sini. Betapa bodohnya Sakura yang tanpa berpikir panjang

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura menarik gagang pintu. Pertama-tama hanya menyembulkan kepala, melihat apakah Sasuke sedang melakukan sesuatu yang bisa saja mengotori matanya, lalu menghela napas karena pria itu masih berbaring sambil menonton tv.

"Hai," sapa Sakura, tersenyum kaku ketika masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Dan Sakura sudah bisa memperkirakannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, pria itu hanya diam saja sambil terus memfokuskan mata ke arah televisi.

Karena sudah terbiasa, jadi Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum sekilas.

"Deidara- _san_ menyuruhku untuk memandikanmu—umm bukan, maksudku membersihkan tubuhmu." Sakura berucap dengan gugup, wajahnya serasa panas. Ya, Tuhan, kenapa dengan dirinya sekarang. Sakura melirik tangan kiri Sasuke yang sudah bisa memegang ponsel. "Kalau tangan kirimu sudah tidak sakit lagi, kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, kok."

"Mana bisa?" Sasuke segera melepaskan ponselnya begitu saja di atas ranjang. "Belum tentu aku bisa melepas pakaian ini."

Sakura mendengus. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, ingin protes karena yang ia lihat adalah tangan kiri Sasuke pasti sudah sembuh. Inilah penyakit para aktris. Sukanya hanya menyuruh-nyuruh. Tapi, entah kenapa saat mengingat foto di Instagram yang masih misterius tadi pagi, rasanya ia sangat kesal dan kecewa saat melihat wajah Sasuke.

Dengan perasaan dongkol Sakura tetap menurut, toh, mungkin nanti ia mendapatkan bonus gaji dari Deidara karena sudah menambahkan pekerjaannya; membersihkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau yang lepas apa aku yang melepasnya?" tanya Sakura, duduk di sisi ranjang dan menaruh baskom di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang tangan kiriku memang masih sakit." Sasuke juga tampak kesal sepertinya. "Kalau kau mau, pulang saja."

Dan lagi-lagi, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas, memutar bola matanya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ternyata begini reaksi yang dilakukan pria jika sedang mengambek. Bahkan anak-anak saja tidak menampilkan wajah seperti itu. Coba saja bukan artis, sudah Sakura cubit pipi Sasuke.

"Sini, tangannya diangkat," ucap Sakura, agak sedikit geli sebenarnya. Sekarang ia tidak canggung lagi.

Meskipun Sasuke tampak ogah-ogahan, namun pria itu tetap menuruti apa kata Sakura; mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Se-sebentar, ya," kata Sakura menahan napasnya saat melepaskan kaos oblong yang untungnya cepat ia lepaskan dari tubuh Sasuke sebelum dirinya benar-benar pingsan karena jarak mereka sangat berdekatan. "Sudah."

Menghela napas penuh kelegaan, Sakura mencoba berdoa di dalam hati agar wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Bisa ketahuan kalau dirinya sekarang sedang gugup hanya karena tubuh Sasuke yang—astaga sangat-sangat berbentuk dengan ukiran yang hampir mendekati sempurna—tepat di depan matanya secara langsung. _Well_ , sebenarnya ia memang baru pertama kali melihat tubuh setenga telanjang lelaki apalagi seorang pria, tentu saja darahnya terasa berdesir.

Sakura memeras kain untuk mengelap tubuh Sasuke. Perlahan, dengan tingkat kegugupan yang tinggi hingga membuat tangannya bergetar, Sakura mencoba membersihkan bagian dada Sasuke terlebih dahulu, lalu berujar dengan suara tergagap-gagap, "Berbaring saja. Ini agak susah untuk—ah untuk, itu, maksudku, begini, kalau kau berbaring akan lebih mudah membersihkannya."

Ini adalah refleksi dari dirinya jika sedang gelisah. Sakura akan berbicara di luar kemauannya, dengan bibir yang bergetar dan suara terbata-bata.

"Wajahmu memerah," ucap Sasuke, tapi tetap berbaring seperti apa yang disuruh Sakura. "Sakit?"

"Eh?" Sakura melongo sejenak, lalu menggelang cepat. "Tidak, kok."

Sekarang Sakura malu setengah mati. Ia tidak suka dengan wajahnya saat ini—meskipun Sakura tidak tahu semerah apa reaksi wajahnya sampai-sampai Sasuke menahan tawa—yang mungkin memang begitu memalukan. Jika diperbolehkan, Sakura ingin lari dari sini dan menceburkan mukanya yang terasa memanas.

Saat tangannya dengan telaten menggosok permukaan tubuh Sasuke yang terasa hangat dan berbentuk—yang sepertinya pria itu setiap hari pergi ke gym untuk angkat beban atau latihan abs sehingga perutnya berbentuk _sixpack_ —, Sakura tahu kalau sekarang dirinya tengah menahan napas.

Perasaan sialan ini datang lagi, dan Sakura membencinya; karena di saat itu juga dirinya merasa sangat senang bersama Sasuke yang berarti itu adalah bencana besar. Ia harus bekerja profesional sebagai seorang pembantu, bukan menyukai majikannya sendiri seperti kasta mereka sederajat.

Dan Sakura mulai berpikir jika Sasuke memang pantas dengan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba perasaan yang lain datang lagi, berbeda, dan lebih gelap; di mana hasrat besar Sakura yang begitu marah, dongkol, dan kecewa berpadu menjadi satu hingga menghasilkan rasa yang kotor pada dirinya.

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dirinya kukuh menyangkal jika lelaki di foto itu bukanlah Sasuke. Instingnya mengatakan jika itu bisa jadi fakta, tapi hati nuraninya tidak terima. Ia seperti orang munafik. Lama-lama Sakura bisa stres jika terlalu memikirkannya.

Sepertinya memang benar, terkadang hal itu membuatnya bingung; perasaan yang berbeda-beda baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan saat bersama Sasuke, seperti saat ini contohnya. Sekarang mungkin Sakura sedang merasakan suasana hatinya sangat kesal—ia benar-benar tidak mendapatkan teori bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Tapi, mungkin beberapa detik lagi ia akan merasakan di mana hatinya sangat senang hingga perutnya tergelitik akan sesuatu yang terasa menyenangkan.

Misalkan saat tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang tangan Sakura yang sedang menggosok—dengan tidak tenang—bagian dada pria itu seperti sekarang. Ia yang tadinya kesal, mendadak merasakan getaran yang entah bagaimana bisa sampai menggelitik hatinya.

"Jangan gosok di situ saja," saran Sasuke, lalu kembali berkata pelan, "Cepat gosok semua tubuhku dan selesaikan ini secepat mungkin."

"Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Sakura dengan cepat beralih menggosok perut Sasuke, lalu ke leher dan lengan. Demi apapun, betapa bodoh dirinya yang terlalu hanyut dengan suasana ini. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan pekikkan kesal karena sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa yang terpendam di hatinya.

Sejak tangannya tidak sengaja merasakan kulit hangat itu, bersentuhan langsung dengan pria yang sedang berbaring ini, Sakura tidak mau melihat bagaimana reaksi wajah Sasuke.

Barangkali masih datar seperti biasa. Satu kemungkinan yang sangat pasti adalah hal itu sudah biasa untuk pria yang pernah beradegan ciuman atau apapun itu yang merujuk ke situasi intim. Sakura yakin. Lagi pula Sasuke sudah dewasa untuk hal itu, dan mereka jauh berbeda jika mengingat masalah umur.

"Untung aku sudah pernah merawat orang sakit," Sakura membuka pembicaraan, sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana. "Pasti sangat bosan berada seharian di kamar yang sepi."

"Tidak juga," kata Sasuke cepat. "Sendirian adalah ketenangan."

Dan itu sepertinya moto dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura hanya tertawa canggung. Sepertinya ia kembali gugup saat membersihkan bagian sekitar pusar Sasuke, lalu wajahnya kembali terasa memanas. "Seharusnya kau bekerja di bagian dalam. Maksudku, ya, yang tidak terlalu ramai seperti menjadi artis?"

"Aku tahu." Helaan napas terdengar. "Tapi ini pilihan."

Sakura mengernyit. Ia tidak tahu jika Sasuke bisa menjadi pria pemurung seperti ini. "Pilihan apanya? Jangan menganggap jika kau sedang berakting di film sekarang."

"Penuh kepalsuan maksudmu?" Sasuke menyeringai, senyumnya merendahkan. "Ya, memang inilah hidupku."

"Aku tidak bilang."

"Tapi memang benar," Sasuke menyela. "Berperan sesuai yang diinginkan orang lain sebagai nilai jual. Itu sungguh menjijikan" Ia mengangkat bahunya, tetap berbaring.

"Dan sepertinya itu hal yang sulit. Benar bukan?" Sakura bertanya saat selesai membersihkan tubuh Sasuke; hanya di bagian tubuh atas, selebihnya Sakura tidak berani.

"Tidak juga jika sudah terbiasa," jawab pria itu. Menghela napas, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan lengan. "Kau bisa pergi."

"Ya."

Mungkin memang yang terbaik seperti itu; meninggalkan Sasuke yang dilanda kegalauan untuk kembali menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya untuk sebentar. Sakura merasa prihatian dengan keadaan pria itu yang tampak tertekan.

Sasuke sepertinya lebih buruk jika sedang sendiri, tapi akan lebih banyak berbohong jika bersama orang lain. Mungkin pilihan pertama adalah benar. Sakura tahu, dari mata hitam yang terkandung akan suatu keganjilan, saat kalimatnya mulai mengalir, ia yakin ada kalimat yang disembunyikan dan ditambah.

Sasuke menceritakan hal tersembunyi dari hidupnya. Tapi, masih belum bisa terbuka dengan cerita sebenarnya.

Karena ini aneh. Sangat aneh.

Dari cara sudut pandangnya; Sasuke itu pria yang memiliki ambisi kuat, hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, dan egois. Tapi, saat Sakura mulai masuk semakin dalam di kehidupan Sasuke, ia sadar jika apa yang ia lihat tidak sesuai kenyataan.

Sasuke adalah pria yang sangat perhatian, dan tentu saja misterius.

Ada dua kepribadian dalam satu wadah. Terkadang tersirat dalam waktu yang berbeda. Dan itu adalah Sasuke. Pria yang di depan orang banyak menampakkan dirinya sebagai super star, tapi dari sisi lain berharap agar keramaian berada jauh dari dirinya.

Sakura harus memastikan jika Sasuke memang tidak ingin menjadi artis. Tapi, untuk apa semua ini?

"Sasuke- _san_?"

Sakura terpaku. Ia berhenti dari langkahnya saat tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan sebuah foto yang begitu mengalihkan perhatian. Mengapa dirinya baru saja menyadari jika ada foto Sasuke ketika masih kecil dipajang di dekat pintu padahal setiap hari Sakura selalu melewatinya. Ia menebak jika foto itu baru saja bertengger di sana.

"Ada apa lagi?" sahut Sasuke, sedikit berpaling guna melihat Sakura.

"Ini siapa?" Tanpa harus menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dirinya tahu jika pria itu tengah memutar bola mata dan mendengus mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Apa gunanya jika kau tahu?"

Oh. Bagus.

Memang apa gunyanya untuk Sakura?

Sasuke benar.

"Maaf," kata Sakura, ia mencoba untuk tertawa, namun malah terdengar seperti dipaksakan. "Aku ini memang selalu ingin tahu, ya..."

Menghela napas panjang, dirinya kembali melangkah menuju pintu.

"Saat kecil," Sasuke berucap singkat, dan itu sukses menghentikan langkah Sakura—yang sudah memegang gagang pintu—untuk kedua kalinya. "Tentu saja itu aku."

Saat itupula Sakura menahan senyumnya. Entah mengapa rasanya senang sekali. Pertahanan Sasuke gugur, ia tahu jika pria itu memiliki sifat baik. Sakura menyukai perasaan ini. Ia berbalik, berjalan ke arah foto yang menampilkan seorang anak berumur sekitar di bawah 10 tahunan berdiri kaku dengan wajah datar.

Tentu saja itu memang Sasuke; rambut raven yang masih sama berwarna hitam—sekarang sedikit lebih panjang, garis bibir yang rata dan datar, dan yang paling membuat Sakura yakin adalah bentuk hidung yang masih sama persis.

"Tapi, dahimu kenapa?" Sakura mengernyit, ia memang ingin menanyakan tentang dahi Sasuke kecil yang diperban.

"Jatuh saat adegan action."

"Heh, benarkah?" Sakura menoleh, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir. "Wow. Bahkan saat masih kecil kau sudah melakukan adegan action."

Pria itu tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mengedikkan bahu seperti hal itu sudah biasa untuknya. "Saat kecil hal itu menyenangkan, menurutku. Lagipula itu kecelakaan."

"Kau bercanda?" Sakura semakin tertarik, tanpa sadar tangannya menaruh baskom yang dipegangnya ke atas meja panjang dekat dinding, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Sejak umur berapa? Mmm ... maksudku sejak kapan kau menjadi terkenal?"

Kembali pria itu berpikir, "Delapan tahun."

"Artis cilik," Sakura terkikih, lalu memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang relevan dengan pria itu. "Bagaimana sampai aku tidak tahu denganmu padahal kau sudah terkenal sejak kecil."

"Tidak juga," tukas Sasuke. "Saat itu aku baru jadi model."

Sakura beralih dari pikirannya tentang Sasuke yang tidak menyukai kehidupan ramai; mungkin Sasuke memang menyukai menjadi terkenal. Tampil di depan orang banyak adalah hobinya, mungkin saja.

"Dari kecil kehidupanmu memang penuh seni, ya," Sakura menebak.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, kedua lengannya ia lipat sebagai bantalan, memandang lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar yang pucat dan polos. "Saat itu ... mereka tidak sengaja menemukanku," katanya, wajahnya seperti menggali kembali suatu ingatan. "Waktu itu mereka memotretku dan menaruhnya di jejaring sosial instagram."

Sasuke tampaknya mencoba untuk bercerita secara tenang, tapi, seperti pria itu cukup sulit memulainya dari mana. "Lalu? Maksudmu saat masih kecil?" Dan Sakura mencoba untuk memahaminya, berbicara secara halus.

Pria itu mengangguk satu kali. "Dan semuanya berubah."

"Kau menjadi terkenal," tebak Sakura sekali lagi.

Sasuke sedikit menggerakan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Itu benar," katanya.

"Wow," Sakura berdecak kagum, bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang Sasuke. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Cukup baik," Sasuke menjawab tenang. "Dan selalu masuk 3 besar."

"Memangnya mengapa mereka memotretmu?" Sekarang Sakura mulai merasa ia cocok menjadi seorang wartawan. "Maksudku, apa yang menarik hingga mereka memotretmu saat itu."

Sasuke menarik bahunya ke atas, masih berbaring, ekspresinya tak acuh. "Mana kutahu," ucapnya. "Saat itu usiaku baru 5 tahun saat berada di taman kota bersama ibuku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Maafkan Sakura, karena ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Seperti anak kecil pada umumnya." Oh, baiklah, sekarang pria itu malah tersenyum sekilas, membuat wajahnya semakin manis. "Beberapa hari kemudian mereka mencariku."

"Siapa?" Sakura bertanya cepat, keingintahuannya sangat tinggi, bahkan mengalahkan rasa segannya terhadap Sasuke.

"Wartawan. Mereka bilang banyak yang membagikan fotoku di Facebook dan Twitter."

"Pantas saja," Sakura nyengir, kepalanya menoleh, memandang foto bocah kecil itu lagi. "Soalnya Sasuke- _san_ imut sekali saat kecil. Sampai aku ingin mencubitnya."

Dan ketika ia kembali menoleh menatap Sasuke, saat itulah Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar hingga matanya menyimpit. Senyum tulus yang penuh kebahagian. Bukan senyum canggung yang dibuat-buat hingga tampak seperti kebohongan.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke ikut tersenyum walau itu membuat bibirnya menjadi berkedut seolah senyum itu ditahan, wajahnya sedikit bersemu, samar-samar bahkan ketika Sakura berhenti melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas semburat itu masih ada. Tapi, sayangnya Sakura tidak menyadari, terlebih semburat itu tidak tampak di mata hijau cemerlangnya yang berpikir mungkin Sasuke tidak sehat hingga pipi tirus itu berwarna kemerahan.

Sakura tidak tahu dengan fakta jika Sasuke juga manusia; memiliki perasaan adalah hukum kehidupan, meskipun dengan segala ketampanan fisik hingga sikap perfeksionis pria itu, Sasuke tetap manusia yang memiliki ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis. Meskipun pada hakikatnya itu adalah naluriah, karena perasaan sesungguhnya tidak diukur dengan seberapa cepat dia menyadarinya. Walaupun pada pihak Sasuke tidak terlintas jikar dia tertarik dengan Sakura, karena ia hanya berpikir untuk sedikit berbicara setelah sekian lama dan tentunya selain dengan Deidara'

Dan mereka memang tidak menyadarinya. Belum. Sasuke tidak ingin menyadarinya terlebih dahulu. Pekerjaan adalah prioritas utama.

Sakura baru mengingat jika ini sudah lewat dari jam kerja. Pukul 9 malam. Tepat sekali.

"Baik sampai jumpat," Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang beberapa menit terjadi. Diam bukanlah sifatnya. Ia berdiri, tersenyum sekilas. "Padahal kukira masih jam 6 malam."

 _Padahal Sakura ingin mendengarkan cerita selanjutnya._

Ia ingin berkata demikian, tapi sungkan saat mengingat perbedaan status yang menghalangi mereka. Ini terdengar bodoh, dan Sakura merasa terlalu naif.

"Sakura."

Sakura berhenti tepat di depan pintu, baskom di atas meja tadi sudah ada di tangannya. Ada jeda di sana, Sakura menunggu, tetap diam tanpa mau berbalik.

"Maksudku, Haruno..."

"Sakura saja," potongnya, mengkoreksi panggilan Sasuke. Lalu kembali diam seribu bahasa, menatap pintu bercat cokelat polos.

"Terima kasih."

Satu detik kemudian jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dengan refleks ia segera berbalik, kelopak matanya melebar, menampilkan raut seperti orang yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat ketika itu memang kenyataannya.

Karena sekarang bukan waktunya tidur dan bermimpi, ini nyata. Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu—terima kasih—dengan suara berat yang terdengar jelas di ruangan senyap ini, dan Sakura yakin telah membersihkan telingnya setiap 1 minggu 3 kali. Tidak mungkin jika ia salah dengar.

"Eh, sama-sama," Sakura menjawab terbata-bata, wajahnya memerah, bibirnya bergerak tak menentu hingga kegugupan kentara di ucapannya. "Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Untuk lukisan anak SD di atas kain katun putih."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, wajah itu semakin merah. Ia menyesal sudah membuatnya untuk Sasuke, kain itu pasti sudah berakhir di tempat sampah karena tidak memiliki nilai jual tinggi.

Sasuke tersenyum. Kali ini hanya satu sudut bibir yang ditarik. Dia menyeringai. Tapi, di mata Sakura itu terlalu sempurna jika Sasuke yang melakukan.

"Aku tahu, kok," Sakura mendengus, padahal dia ingin sekali menangis. "Terserah kalau mau dibuang."

"Aku serius," kata Sasuke, kembali Sakura terjerat oleh suara itu dan ia bertahan untuk tidak jadi berbalik. Pria itu menahan senyumnya, seperti geli, dan berkata, "Terima kasih." Sekali lagi.

Kali ini terdengar lebih lembut, halus, hampir seperti bisikan.

Sakura ingin berteriak agar Sasuke tidak mengucapkan dua kata itu sekali lagi atau ia akan berlari ke arah ranjang itu. Ia tidak boleh selemah ini, hatinya menjadi menghangat tiba-tiba, ingin tersenyum tapi menahannya sekuat mungkin.

Karena pertahanannya sudah tumbang, Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang. "Iya. Tentu saja," ucapnya, tersenyum lembut hingga tertawa kecil karena Sasuke terlihat menahan tawanya juga. "Sama-sama."

Sakura memandangnya. Pria yang tengah berbaring setengah telanjang, sedang menatap lurus ke mana langit kamar porselin tanpa celah berada. Dia tidak bisa pergi sebelum kepala hitam itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak biasanya begini," kata Sasuke, terkesan ini adalah hal yang alami dan pertama kali, "Sendirian memang tidak selamanya menyenangkan, aku tahu."

 _Wow_.

Sakura kembali menemukan dirinya hampir tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan. Well, beberapa menit lalu pria itu berbicara tentang kesendirian adalah hal yang menyenankan. Sekarang pandangannya berbeda. Sasuke Uchiha, seberapa jauh kau bisa ditebak.

"Aku tahu." Bahkan sebenarnya Sakura tidak cukup tahu karena yang ia tahu adalah kehidupannya sudah lengkap dengan teman dan keluarga, "Mana ada seseorang yang terus-terusan ingin sendirian," katanya.

Manusia itu makhluk sosial, bukan? Tidak bisa hidup tanpa bergantung dengan orang lain. Itulah pelajaran yang ada di sekolah. Jadi, meskipun Sakura tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kesendirian—bahkan meskipun dia berada di kamar sendirian, ia tidak merasa demikian—Sakura tahu kesendirian bukanlah hal yang diinginkan seseorang.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke- _san_."

Sakura menutup pintu. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan sepelan mungkin.

Deidara belum juga pulang. Mungkin menemui beberapa produser untuk melakukan nego atas ketidakmampuan artisnya tampil di acara. Biarpun begitu, Sasuke harus melakukan syutingnya beberapa hari lagi. Entah mengapa degup jantung Sakura begitu bertalu-talu, Sasuke adalah pria misterius dantak dapat diduga membuatnya berpikir hal baru tentang majikannya itu. Sasuke tidak sekaku yang ia kira, tapi pembawaannya yang tenang dan tidak banyak bicara membuat banyak orang berpikir jika Sasuke adalah pria yang dingin dan cuek.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura sangat penasaran dengan Sasuke, dan yang paling membuat rasa ingin tahu itu semakin tinggi adalah masa lalu pria itu.

Saat keluar dari kamar apartemen, Sakura menemukan Neji yang sedang bersandar di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Pria itu sepertinya menunggu seseorang, entah siapa, atau mungkin sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Oke, perspektif yang kedua sangat tidak mungkin jika melihat dari tampilan Neji yang kentara pekerja keras.

"Mau keluar bersama?" Sakura tersentak ketika menemukan Neji berbicara padanya, menatap dengan gerakan cepat. "Hanya cari angin," tambah pria itu, memperjelas.

Sakura tersenyum sekilas, dan Neji tahu jawabannya adalah baiklah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kapan kau ke sini, Adik_?"

Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi cemberut ketika suara dari seberang sana menyambutnya dengan kalimat monoton. Oh, baiklah, apa sekarang mengucapkan salam saat menelepon sudah bukan kebiasaan bagus lagi.

"Tidak bisa," Sasuke berucap sedatar yang ia buat, menghela napas pelan dan berucap, "Tolong jaga ibu' Jadwalku masih padat."

"Kau selalu saja," seolah yang Sasuke katakan adalah sebuah alasan yang dibuat-buat, suara dari telepon tampak menggerutu beberapa saat. "Aku bingung dengan jalan pikiranmu sendiri. Apa kau sekarang bahagia dengan fans dan barang-barang mewahmu yang kau dapatkan dengan berakting di depan kamera?"

"Iya."

Balasan yang begitu cepat dan tergesa-gesa menjadi kesan jika jawabannya adalah sebaliknya, hingga tak dapat dipungkiri membuat Itachi kembali memikirkan kadar kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang.

Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke memang terlihat keras kepala dan egois, namun sebenarnya ada perasaan simpatik yang besar di dalam diri adiknya sebesar ke. Bertahun-tahun tinggal satu atap dengan sang adik, tumbuh bersama dengan impian yang dambakan, sungguh Itachi tak habis piker jika pilihan Sasuke adalah ketidakbahagiannya karena pada dunia nyatanya sendiripun dia juga bersandiwara.

Di sinilah kebahagiaan Sasuke dipertanyakaan.

"Jika tidak ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan lagi, mungkin kau sibuk dengan usahamu sekarang."

Sasuke tahu jika Itachi tengah memikirkan sesuatu tentangnya, jadi untuk meminimalisir banyak pertanyaan yang nanti malah membuatnya terpojok, Sasuke berusaha untuk mengakhiri teleponnya dengan lagak biasa.

"Ah," Itachi hanya terkekeh, lalu menjawab dengan nada candaan, "Memasak menu makanan bukanlah hal yang sibuk karena ini adalah hobi dan pekerjaanku. Mungkin kau yang sekarang tengah sibuk menghapal scenario dalam bersandiwara."  
"Baiklah sampai jumpa, sampaikan salamku kepada ibu."

Lekas dimatikannya ponsel tersebut dengan sembarang menggeletakkan di atas kasur. Helaan napas panjang dengan posisi yang berbaring, membuat Sasuke melihat dengan jelas jika langit-langit kamarnya berwarna putih dengan segala krpolosan catnya tampak suram dan saat ini ia benar-benar merasa sendiri.

Lalu dialah yang sekarang berpikir tentang apakah mendapatkan segalanya sudah membahagiakan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**.

Haiiii... maaf ya telat udpate, huhu. orz

Sampai sekarang masih mencoba untuk mengembalikan mood buat nulis ff multichap. Berharap bnget sii semua ff multichap pada complete, supaya bisa fokus ke ff oneshot aja :''))

HYAAAAAAA UNTUK TEMAN KU YG LAGI ULTAH SEKARANG ECIEEEE **Swinysoo** aduuuuhhhh selamat yaaaa sahabatkuuuu tercinta. Karena fic ini sebenarnya juga dibuat tahun lalu pas doi ultah wkwk XD ngarett bangtt kan baru diupdate sekarang. Huhuhu maaf ya semuanya para pembaca, banyak yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang sidah terlihat sekarang. Dan terima kasih untuk orang2 yang rela meluangkan waktunya untuk inbox saya lewat email dan nyemangatin saya, huhu seriusss saya seneng dan juga terharu/seriuuusss denggg

.

.

Saya ga sempet edit dan baca ulang, klo ada typo kasi tau ya dann yapp kritik dan saran juga sangat diperlukan sebagai penyemangat dan perbaikan saya dalam menulis.

Terima kasih,

 **AiSiYA**


End file.
